In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives 3
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. Sequel to All Fairytales End. Max and Logan try to start over after lost time apart, but will a big secret separate them for good? Alec and Tash are miles away, with their own ghosts to conquer.
1. Starting Over

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. It is written solely for Dark Angel fans.   
**Summary:** Sequel to All Fairytales End. When you've been to hell and back, real friends are there to help you pick up the pieces. M/L, A/(a familiar face), Tash/ (remains to be seen)  
**Spoilers/Timeframe:** AU/The Berrisford Agenda. Must have read the prequels. Although, who am I to give directions, you could enjoy this as a solo fic? Who knows?   
**Rating:** PG-13 (adult themes, some violence)   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** I can't believe I'm back! I love writing so much, I missed it terribly. Rec. time is very limited these days, but I promise to put my best efforts in. Feedback is highly appreciated and if you leave an e-mail address, you might hear from me. ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

"Come on, boo. You gotta spill. You been moping around for days now and Original Cindy feels her own blues comin' on with the long faces rubbing off. I thought, with your boy back, you'd be all goofy in love?" Original Cindy sat down on the sofa, next to Max and put her arm around her shoulders. "So tell me, what's goin' on in that lil head of yours?"

Max forced a smile, she knew she should be happy, Logan was doing great and Alec had recovered enough to move back to his old place. It was surprising it was still unoccupied, considering the time that the apartment had been owner-less for. It had been two months since that dreadful night. And things seemed to have returned to normal. Or as normal as they could get, considering how abnormal she was.

"You know what? I think a nice hot breakfast will fix you right up." Original Cindy gave Max a comforting squeeze before jumping of the sofa.

"Sounds great," she replied, turning to look out the window. Outside the morning sunshine lit the dull, dirty street below. The city hadn't changed all that much, same people, same street stalls, same old workplace. She a half smirk played on her lips, Normal had been the same as always.

"What's the story this time?" Normal asked, a frown creasing his forehead. A twitch in the corner of his mouth gave away a hint of humor. Original Cindy had told her all about how bitchy he'd been when Tash, Alec and herself had all up and disappeared, simultaneously. Although he'd never admitted it, Original Cindy had concluded that he knew he'd lost three of his best employees.

"We had a family emergency, believe me. After that lot's through with you, you could end have your ass immobilized for a year. Alec came real close to pushin' up daisies and Tash is still recovering from a projectile through the leg."

"Right. Well, send my regards to Alec and you missy, can have your job back. But you're on permanent probation."

She smiled again and toyed with the cushion cover, before looking over at OC cooking away at the gas top. "Do you think there's anything that's unforgivable?" 

Original Cindy stopped and met her eyes in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"

Max averted her eyes for a moment, contemplating what had actually made her voice her thoughts. "I don't know, it's just that...a lot has happened since we left Seattle and I'm not sure we could ever go back."

"You mean, you and Logan," Original Cindy corrected, dishing steaming porridge into bowls and coming to sit by Max again. She passed her friend a bowl and then curled up on the lounge. "Boo, if you really love each other, there ain't nothin' too big to handle, and I know that boy loves you."

It brought an embarrassed flush to her cheeks and Max bit her lip, "I know he does. And I know I feel...if I had've lost him...I."

"Suga', you don't have to tell me. I hear ya." 

They both ate in silence, before Max got up and took her bowl to the sink. "I'm gonna shower and I'll catch you at work. Thanks for breakfast, boo."

"No problem," Original Cindy called after her.

~*~*~*~

Max climbed out of the shower, her stomach churning. She swallowed purposefully and wrapped her robe around her damp, shivering body and pulled the ties tight around her waist. Hands gripping the basin, her reflection stared back at her from the mirror. Brown eyes had purplish tinges under them, her naturally tanned skin looked pale and pasty, her lips usually smooth and rosy, were gray pink and dry. She closed her eyes tiredly and her stomach lurched again. Momentarily catching the look of horror in the cloudy mirror, she had less than a pace to dive, before she had her head in the toilet.

She spent the next ten minutes bent over the bowl and every time she tried to look up, the room started spinning. Her head was clammy with a sheen of sweat and she leaned against the wall, keeping her eyes closed. Her tummy, now empty, only groaned hungrily, but there was no way in hell she was putting anything in it till she figured out just what had made her hork for four minutes straight. 

Getting up slowly, she let her equilibrium adjust before letting go of the wall. She could honestly say, that she'd never felt better about having an empty stomach. In fact, she couldn't even recall the last time she'd been sick enough to actually regurgitate. Which meant that something was seriously wrong with her.

Picking up the phone, she fell back onto the bed slowly and waited for the message service. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"You beeped?" Original Cindy's voice quipped.

"Yeah, listen something's come up, stall Normal. I'll be by later."

"Ah huh, bootie call." 

"Whatever. Later, boo," Max replied, a laugh in her voice.

"Later."

Setting the phone on the bed covers, she reached up and wiped her forehead. The dampness was gone, only the sticky tackiness remained. She could use another shower. Standing up, she felt fine. No dizziness, a light hollow feeling in her stomach but no more rumbles or groans. Weird. Maybe it was the onset of a heat cycle? Although, that kind of warning would be a first. 

Showering quickly, she got dressed and grabbed her gear, jetting off to work. Ten minutes later, she was riding into Jam Pony.

"Hey," Original Cindy called, "I thought you got called up?"

"Yeah, false alarm. Listen, I wanted to stop by Alec's today. Do you think we could switch?"

"Max, you know how much I hate Sector 12. That place is busier than China Town on New Year Eve." At Max's pleading look, she relented. "Okay, but it's gonna cost you big, boo. You owe me."

"Crash, tonight." Max grinned and went to collect her packages from Normal.

~*~*~*~

Max stood in the hall of level 2, 145 Mercer Street, and knocked on apartment 5.

"It's open."

Turning the handle, she stepped inside. The place hadn't changed much. Small television set in one corner, old radio, a bedroom sectioned off from the main room, and a red door that led to the bathroom. Alec was at the kitchen bench, chef's knife in hand, slicing mangoes. They looked inviting, but something of a dead stench in the air was turning her off eating anything. "What's that smell?"

"The burner and I had a disagreement. I wouldn't open the bathroom door if I were you, I haven't had a chance to get rid of the evidence yet."

Curiosity being her foremost weakness, Max tried the knob. 

Alec hearing the slightest creak, looked up in alarm. "Max, don't!"

Instantly, she was hit with the heavy smell of burnt fat and meat. A cloud of gray smoke circled the ceiling, and when the waft of brunt blood hit her senses, her empty stomach suddenly found something to curdle.

Taking a gulp of fresh air, Alec charged in after her. Slamming the bathroom door shut behind him, he switched on the fan and opened the small bathroom window. 

Max was bent over the toilet, emptying what sounded like all of her insides. Later, she slid, very ungracefully off the rim and sat leaning against the wall.

"Are you, okay?" Alec queried, "I know it was bad, but you really don't look so good."

"Just my luck, you had a dead cow in your bathroom."

"Hey, I told you to stay out of here," Alec smirked, "like you ever listen."

Max punched him in his good side. Alec winced and laughed some more. His shoulder was fully healed, as was his gut wound. Nothing but faint scars to show for his bravery, or as Max would like to put it, stupidity.

"So what did I do to earn a visit?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd check in and say hi. I was in the area..."

"Sure you were. Admit it, Maxie. You missed me." He grinned at her and offered her a hand up. 

Max got to her feet, feeling a little better but the stale smell in the room still made her queasy. "I need out of here."

"Good idea." Alec agreed. Hastily ushering her out of the room, before further sickness had a chance to wash over her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. I don't know what you're gonna have to do, but that place reeks, Alec."

"Won't matter, I'm trading out," he said, walking back to the kitchen. "Want some?" He offered her a side of fruit. 

"No thanks," Max grimaced, feeling her stomach again. "What do you mean trading out? Where you going?"

"I'm going back to the cabin. I called Gerry, he's holding my job and I don't know...I kinda liked it out there. Fresh air, open fields, great lake..." He stopped himself from adding, great memories, well kind of. At least in his mind anyway. Even if it was just for a moment, he felt that Max was his. Sighing to himself, he dropped the knife in the sink. He turned to find Max sitting on the sofa looking lost.

"If you go back, I'll probably end up in Seattle on my own," she said.

Alec was about to mention that she'd have Logan, but something about her expression said that she wouldn't appreciate that comment. "You'll have OC, Tash and the old gang. I know Sketchy's singing praises over having you back." Alec laughed.

"You're right. It's stupid. Besides, Minnesota's not that far anyway..." Max gave him a sad smile, before getting to her feet. "I gotta bounce, got two runs to finish up and then it's Crash for me."

"I might see you there."

"Yeah."

"And Max." Alec called, just as she reached the front door. "It was great to see you."

"Yeah. You too."

  



	2. Professions

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer, summary, etc, as per default chapter.**   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Positive comments, constructive criticism and even personal request are an encouragement. Just to forewarn you however, I write at my own pace and I write whatever comes to mind. I just hope readers enjoy the results. 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Professions**

"Max!" Sketchy, bounded over and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Have I told you how awesome you are lately?"

Max squirmed out of his embrace and gave him a curious, yet suspicious once over. "What'd ya do this time, Sketch? Or is it a who'd you do?" She winked at Original Cindy, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nah…serious…nothing's sideways in the world of Calvin Theodore." Sketchy leaned on the bar, studying the girls. "Natalie and I got back together, all thanks to you."

"Really," she said, before leaning and whispering to Original Cindy, "Not to drop on the poor woman but why the hell did she come back?"

"No idea," Original Cindy replied.

"And you're looking at a newly bought man." Sketchy continued.

Both girls looked at him in complete surprise. "My boy, care to run that by me again, I think I missed something."

"How'd you pull it off, Sketch?" Max asked, genuinely interested. 

"Well I've known her for years, she's a fabulous cook and frankly, I wouldn't date me so I thought I'd cease my God bestowed gift before she woke up and realized what a hopeless loser she was with."

Original Cindy got of her seat and slapped Sketch on the back of the head, "If that's the only reason you're marrying Natalie, you deserve a hell-of-a-lot more than that!"

"What?" Sketchy asked in complete bewilderment.

Max shook her head and put a hand on Sketchy's shoulder, "Sketch, let me fill some of that gray space up there, with a little wisdom. Women want to feel loved and appreciated. Sure, the fact that you asked her to marry you acknowledged a helpless need, but did you tell her you loved her?"

"Well I took her out to her favorite restaurant, I got on my knees…"

"Sketch, simple question."

"Well…not exactly…"

"Meaning, no. Short and sweet, Sketch. Just tell her." Max ordered him another beer before pulling on her jacket. "Understand?"

"Yeah, I gotcha," Sketchy replied.

Original Cindy stood up and moved behind her. "You gonna take some of that advice yourself, boo?"

Max smiled and nudged her friend, "You're right, it's about time."

~*~*~*~

Logan stood in the kitchen, walking stick leaning against the island counter. His doctors had been apprehensive during his recovery, knowing how devastating it would be to him if he lost his legs again. Luckily, the bacterial infection hadn't affected the nerves around his spine and there was minimal muscle and tissue damage around his back and neck. Exercise, a healthy diet and a positive attitude were prescribed to ensure 100% recovery.

Bling dropped by everyday, for an hour in the late afternoon. They did an exercise routine and talked, sometimes he stayed for dinner. Logan stopped thinking about it as professional freebies and Bling stopped assuming the role of nursemaid. 

"Logan?"

"In here, Bling." Logan replied. He was busily chopping steak and once he'd finished, he dropped the board and the knife in the sink and rinsed his hands. When he turned back to the counter, Bling was in the doorway.

"I have an appointment tonight, so I can't stay. I just wanted to drop you this." He rolled a large rubber ball into view. "I'll leave it in the exercise room. If you don't already know how to use it, I'll show you tomorrow."

"No problem, thanks." Logan wiped his hands dry on the kitchen towel and met Bling's gaze. "You sure you can't stay, I'm making kebabs."

"Sounds tempting but I can't cancel. I'll see you tomorrow." He said it with a smile and Logan picked up the hint.

"Have fun," Logan called after him.

"You sound cheery," Max noted.

Logan looked up to find Max, where Bling had just been. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, her reddish brown hair in a tumble of curls about her shoulders. In one hand she carried her leather jacket. In the other, she held a bottle of red wine. He smiled warmly at her and invited her to take a seat. "Haven't seen you around in awhile."

"Been keeping busy and out of trouble," she replied, returning his smile. Placing the bottle of wine on the counter, she helped herself to some pineapple pieces.

"That's good to hear. How's Alec?" Logan asked offhandedly.

Max met his eyes, trying to read them. Logan pretended to be occupied soaking more sticks. 

"He's doing great. I actually haven't seen much of him since the accident...he's thinking about moving back to Minnesota." That got him to meet her gaze. She saw exactly what she wanted to see in his blue eyes, worry. He was worried she'd leave. "I thought I'd stay in Seattle. I mean White's out of the picture and no more Manticore."

"You sure you won't miss it, being out there?"

"I'm sure," she said. She looked up at the clock and remembered her speech to Sketchy. _Take your own advice, just tell him._

Max let her eyes roam over him briefly. He was dressed in her favourite dark blue sweater. It hugged his torso without looking tight and accented his probing blue eyes. His dark trousers couldn't hide his cute behind and she blushed as she remembered watching him bend over to pick up the grilling tray. His hair was spiked, how she loved it and his beard and moustache were trimmed back neatly. She still felt the tingle of their last kiss on her lips and chin. "Logan, there's something that I should have told you long ago, that I've been putting off forever because I just didn't know if I could tell you, or if it was even right of me to expect…"

"Max…" he stopped, noticing for the first time that her hand was covering his. Just gently brushing, not squeezing or holding. Just there.

"I fell for you a long time ago, only I didn't know it," she choked out. When she slowly retracted her hand, he turned her palm up and held it in his. "By the time I figured out what I wanted, it was too late…" she broke off. 

"Max." Logan squeezed her hand encouragingly. Before wiping his sticky hand with a damp towel and coming to sit beside her. Now holding both of her hands in his. "It took me awhile to figure out things between us too. There were times when I consciously pushed you away, when there were things that I couldn't figure out. When I realized all that you were, the woman you are, well...I left it too late, too."

"I've never loved anyone before, Logan. Not like this. Sometimes I wonder if it's even right."

"What do you mean?" he asked, brushing a stray curl from her face.

"How can I ask you to love me, with my past, all the trouble I bring, I still don't have my answer either. What if this body does have an expiration date…"

"Max, everyone's life ends, look how many times I've come close."

"It's not what I mean," she protested.

"Life is a gift. It's how you cherish it, use it and remember it. You didn't have to ask me to love you. I already do. I have for a long time."

"Despite things I've done, weak choices I've made? 'Cause things happened while we were apart, Logan. Things I wish I could take back, but I know I can't."

"I've made stupid decisions too. We all do, Max. Nobody's perfect."

"I guess what I came here to say was, I love you Logan Cale." Even as the words left her lips, her heart threatened to thump right out of her chest and it took an enormous amount of effort to keep her hands from trembling. 

Logan smiled and pulled her close, to kiss her gently. Pulling back, he spoke into her eyes, "And I love you, Max Guevara, Rachel Glasser, Linda Eastman, all the women you are." He grinned down at her, as he stood pulling her up with him. "There's something I want to show you."

He lead her from the kitchen and down the passage. Opening the door to his storage room, there was Max's motorcycle.

"Logan. How did you?"

"Found her impounded about a month after to left. Thought you might want her back."

"I'll pay you back," she said as she ran her fingers along the bike. "You did some modifications."

"Only the best, I had a friend send over the parts." He stood in the doorway, watching her look over the bike, excitement in her eyes.

"How did Logan Cale, go from bordering on the poverty line to Mr. Sugar Daddy overnight?"

Logan laughed and blushed slightly, "Let's just say that I reissued the patent on the hoverdrone chip and sent the designs overseas. Asia doesn't seem all that concerned with ex-cons getting knocked off by our flying machines. " He disappeared around the corner and returned with the keys. "So are you going to take her for a spin?"

Max took the keys merrily and hugged him. Smiling up at him, she took his hand and led him back to the kitchen. "Maybe later, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

"You're not serious. Since when do you not eat?"

Max gave him a rueful smile, "X5s can go without food or water for over 6 days."

Logan grew serious, "Really, are you feeling okay? I thought the seizures were over."

"They are. While I was at Manticore they got rid of the implant, even though I know Renfro toyed with the idea of keeping it, tracking advantage and all. The doctors convinced her that even though the implant was inactive, it was dangerous having it so closely intertwined with my brain stem. They tinkered my DNA to correct the serotonin deficiency. Pity they couldn't do anything about my feline DNA," she said with a sarcastic smile.

Logan returned her smile, but the look of concern was still there. Moving way from the counter, he switched on the grill. After putting the skewers on the lined rack and pasted them with pineapple juice, he pushed the tray under the flames. Dropping the towel on the rail, he moved back to the bench, taking small slightly unsteady steps.

For the first time, Max noticed his stiff movement. "How are you doing?"

"Better," he replied. "Doc says I'm lucky. The bacterial infection was treated before it was strong enough to damage my spine. And well, the virus...no more troubles there."

"I can't even begin to tell you how responsible I felt. I couldn't even figure out what was happening. If you…if they…if Alec hadn't found the cure…"

"Alec found the cure?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Nobody told you?" Max looked into his blue eyes and stood up. Things she'd never considered before running though her head. "Alec and Tash went back to the VA hospital to get the cure. He got careless when Tash got caught by White and got himself shot up. I can't believe no one told you."

Logan let out a grim laugh. "I might be an infamous cyber journalist, but often I feel like I'm the last to know."

"Now that I think about it, how would Alec know about the cure if he didn't already know about the virus?" Max concluded, before a shadow of pain washed over her face. She grimaced and doubled over.

"Are you all right?" Logan rounded the bench and touched her shoulder. "Do you want to lie down?"

"I'm okay, I'll sit. Just a cramp, can't believe I'm that hungry," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Logan went back to cooking, keeping a watchful eye on her. Whilst Max went over the questions in her head, finding answers that weren't very encouraging or pleasant. She had a few things she'd like to ask Alec. 

  



	3. No Escape

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you for all your positive reviews. They inspire me to write faster. ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Escape**

Tash sat on top of one of the bigger boxes, stacked in Alec's small living area. She perched her lace-up boots on a small stool, and picked up his nearby journal.

Alec came through the front door in time to snatch it away before she could read it. 

"I thought we had no secrets," Tash pouted, reaching for the donut box on the kitchen bench. Hours sitting in a cramped, over packed truck, they'd sure managed to stock up on a lot of junk food.

"That was before..." Alec trailed off, throwing the journal into his bedroom. It landed on the bed covers, flipping open. He walked back outside to retrieve more things from the pick-up, not noticing Tash quietly creep into the bedroom.

Lying down on the bed, she began to read, starting with the page the journal had fallen open to.

_So I did the best I could, not knowing how I was supposed to act, or what I could even do. I knew her pain was partly my fault, but how could I have anticipated that I would even care. She was nothing to me, neither was Logan. Being out has changed everything. It's made things complicated..._

_We should never have had sex. It was a mistake. Not because I don't love her, but because she loves someone else. I shouldn't have let it happen, at least before I wouldn't have to ever think about it. Now I'm stuck with memories, of one perfect night, something that is incomparable to any of my prior experiences. Not just because she's made to be perfect, but because of how it felt to hold her, to look at her, to feel her all around me..._

_Now I lay awake at night, still picturing her face, her hair, her eyes, her smell filling my head. It's like a sickness I can't get over. It's why I had to leave, get away and start over. Yeah, back to the cabin of all places, where it all happened. But somehow I know the distance will help. And like the saying goes, time heals all wounds. _

Alec stood in the doorway watching, and when Tash looked up, he gave her an assessing look. "So now you know. Titillating, isn't it?

"Depressing," Tash replied, sitting up and closing the journal. "You're right. It's none of my business. But I won't apologize for reading it. You could talked about it. I'm not judgemental, Alec. Never have been." 

Alec kicked the doorframe hard, making it crack and splinter. "Did it ever occur to you that I didn't bring it up because I've been trying to forget?"

Tash wasn't offended or surprised by his outburst, she merely stood and brushed past him. "I'm sorry I made you face reality again, Alec. But until you let things go and move on, you'll always be haunted by something that will never be."

"Gee, thanks for the tip," Alec said caustically. "Like you're making progress."

Tash picked up her jacket and pulled it on. She stood at the counter and picked up the keys to the truck, her back to him. "Got everything?"

"You're not gonna take that to heart now are you?" Alec reached out and grabbed her arm. "Tash, I didn't mean that."

She gave him a piercing look, before relenting and sitting down reluctantly. "You're right. I'm not much of an example. I'm still trying to figure things out. I mean I hardly had the childhood you did, yet my adult life still resembles a mine field. Do I push people away?"

Alec shook his head, "It's in the genes."

Tash laughed despite the heaviness she felt. "I'm not staying. I actually just came for the ride and I'm really weak at goodbyes."

"So where are you going to go?" Alec asked, "Back to Dallas City?"

"I don't know where, yet. I just need to hit the road," she said, avoiding his probing gaze.

"Funny you should say that considering how many states we've driven through to get here." When Tash didn't comment, he continued, "Are you going to call, write, or do I have to pretend that you just dropped off the face of the planet?"

There was no mistaking the exasperated edge in his voice. She almost smiled. When Alec had been discharged from the hospital, she'd offered to move back with him. Max had made her choice to stay in Seattle. Being back in Seattle had certainly dumped unheeded complications in all their lives. At least Max seemed to be making attempts to straighten hers out. 

Tash gave him a veiled look, not allowing him the opportunity to see the heartache in her eyes. Giving him a quick kiss goodbye, she headed for the front door. "I promise I'll call when I get there," she said. With that, she was gone.

Later that night, he lay awake again, counting the dots of mould on the ceiling. Slowly, his eyes grew heavy, and his body pulled his mind into a restless sleep.

He opened his eyes, blinking several times to let his sensitive eyes adjust to the florescent lights. A dark haired figure was resting against his right arm. Warm breath tickled his skin through the sheet. He flexed his arm and the resting visitor woke up.

"I'm sorry I left you there. I had to," Max whispered. She reached out and gently squeezed his hand. Her fingers felt so warm around his cold ones. Between them healthy, thick blood flowed through the small clear tube.

"Max?" He looked at her, confused. Why was she here, what happened, was Logan okay?

She gave him a perplexed look in return, as if she didn't understand the questions running though his head.

"He's okay. He'll be all right. Bling's with him and Asha's more than capable of taking care of him."

He didn't miss the jealous and sarcastic tone that accompanied the mention of the other woman's name. She should still be there, not here. Tash and Joshua were around, he'd seen them earlier. He'd be fine. Aside from that, he was sure once he told her the truth, she'd hate him. Blame him, and probably kick his ass well into next week. "Max, I tried to tell you..." he began. 

She shushed him with a glare. "Don't been ass, Alec. Just sleep okay. You want to protest your stupidity? Do it tomorrow." 

He looked at her and then at the needle, taped in his arm. Whether he was comfortable with it or not, they were joined. Feeling defeated in more way than he could count, he closed his eyes again and lay back against the pillows.

When he next opened his eyes, he was still in hospital. Only this time he wasn't the one in the bed. He felt his arms. No tubes, no drip, no blood bag. He shot out of the chair he'd been sitting in. In the bed, lay a young woman. Her heart monitor beeped quietly, steadily. She had oxygen tubes across her face and an IV drip in her left hand. Her skin was an unhealthy pallor and her lips were ashen. Before he could utter a word, images flashed before his eyes. A car bomb, planted and designed by his own hands. A young woman, smiling at him, the sun casting a golden aura around her, whilst she played the piano. Swimming in a private heated pool with her, then watching the car explode, knowing she was in it. He froze, looking down at her motionless figure in the bed, before she opened her eyes to stare right at him.

"Lying bastard."

Stunned and shaken, he burst out of the hospital room to find himself in an open field. It was dark, but he could hear voices, shouting and the sounds of vehicles approaching.

Before he knew what hit him, he was lying on his back, unable to move. Reaching down, he realized why. He was bleeding from his stomach and his shoulder. Tash appeared, holding him, telling him he'd be okay. He looked up to see Max staring down at him. 

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't know Renfro gave me the virus. If I knew..."

Her face contorted in anger, "Save it. Just stay away from me."

Alec jackknifed in his bed, a cold sweat covered his body and he took a deep, calming breath. Throwing back the sheets, he went to bathroom and washed his face. Looking in the mirror, he saw a girl dressed in a dark red evening dress, her hair pined neatly atop her head.

"This is for you, Simon," the reflection whispered.

The girl held something out to him. It was a bloodied heart. He whirled around, to find the bathroom completely empty. Turning back to the mirror, all he saw was his troubled face.

"Rachel," he uttered. Not wanting to face the prospect of being haunted in his sleep, he walked to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. 

He was alone again, no big surprise. It seemed like all the people he loved, women he loved, couldn't bear to be around him. Something he couldn't shake was a girl who changed him a long time ago. Two years seemed like a decade without her. She'd impressed him that much. 

Before a month ago, it had been years since he'd even thought of her, let alone said her name. So long in fact, that he'd thought he'd forgotten everything that had happened during the time he'd known her. Manticore had definitely tried to ensure that.

Rachel, was her name. Her voice was like a songbird. Beautiful and melodic, like the music she played. Her eyes, her youth and vulnerability, broke him. He'd been thrown into her life as part of a Manticore assignment, an assassination assignment targeting her father. Which he failed, in all the ways that counted, in his heart. Instead of saving her and her family and going against orders. He'd only hurt Rachel and himself. He was experienced and wise enough now to know they would have never let any of them live. Yet, he'd foolishly believed that he could have protected her. A few months ago he'd read of her death in newsprint. 

He'd tried to visit her grave and found her father there. Mr Berrisford had pulled a gun on him and told him that he had no right to be there. That he never deserved even a chance with his daughter. And that he'd never come close to being the man she deserved, but Alec already knew that. What the man did want to know and couldn't understand, was why he got to live and Rachel didn't.

Alec couldn't answer that. The bomb he'd planted, as part of the mission, was remotely triggered by a secondary detonator. He'd never planned on following though with his orders.

In report sessions, Sandoval, his superior had suspected he might not complete the objective as ordered. So when he'd tried to warn Rachel, it was already too late. She didn't listen to his warnings, about what Manticore would do to her and her father. Instead she'd raced outside right to the car. To say that his superiors hadn't been impressed by his failure would be a major understatement. He spent the next week finding out just what failure meant. He was beaten, re-indoctrinated and isolated till he almost forgot everything about the Berrisford Agenda...almost.

It wasn't until after Manticore was destroyed, that he learned that Rachel hadn't died in the blast. She died while in a coma. She died slowly over two long years, life slipping away from a once vibrant young woman.

He'd destroyed her, and he'd almost succeeded in destroying happiness for Max, too. Not that he'd ever known what the virus was for, or what it would do to Max. Maybe it was a good thing that Tash left him behind. The further away, the better. He only ever seemed to be able to mess things up and hurt people.

Alec tossed the empty can into the plastic bag, hanging off a chair and went back to the bedroom. Falling back onto the mattress, he closed his eyes, willing the nightmares to come.

  



	4. Losing

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's notes:** This is episodic fiction. There's a continous story here. Involving a lot of characters. Sorry, if sometimes there aren't enough Max and Logan 'moments', but if you want to focus on just that aspect of the Dark Angel world... There are lots of authors listed @ dafans.proboards9.com, who do just that. I've got other fics, 'Blah', 'Girls', 'Living With Ghosts' and 'One Night' that are all or majority, Max and Logan. Please don't read this series, if that's all you're expecting from me.  


* * *

**Chapter 4: Losing**

Logan dared not move. He kept his eyelids firmly shut, going over the mental images of the night passed. Not wanting to ever forget a single moment; her giggles, her deep set moans, the screams – his name – from her lips. A beautiful lush mouth; red and full, housed a soft pink, cherry-laced tongue. Tender lips, bruised and puffy from their wild onslaught, searched repeatedly for his. Her high and perfect brow, a smooth plain, beckoned his caress. Deep brown eyes, never once breaking contact, letting him sink into their dark mysterious abyss.

It was hard to imagine that the slender, perfectly formed woman, cuddled up to him was engineered and bred to be a warrior. Her eyes closed, long lashes brushing the tops of her cheekbones, a healthy flush across her cheeks...how could she be anything, but an angel?

Two months ago, he'd been ready to let her go. Seeing her so sad, gazing out the window, as if longing for something...someone...not him. His heart had tightened painfully and his breath had shuddered uncomfortably in his chest. Too many times, he'd put his hope, his faith in her. Blind hope that she'd believe in them too. At that moment - weeks back - looking at her, he'd reluctantly and helplessly set her free. 

He felt it would be wrong to hold her back. Tie her down. For them, it had always been a game. Always trying to get on the merry-go-round...At first it was at a stand still, and they were both there. But things slowly got more complicated, things got in the way. At different stages, one of them was on it and the other was trying to catch up. Then for one single moment - over a year ago – one fateful night, they both managed to grab hold...but, not to stay on.

But somehow, through everything, she'd made her way back to him. He was so glad that she chose to stay in Seattle. That she'd chosen to be with him. If he'd given up – after he lost her in those fields of Gillette, when she'd run from Seattle, after he got sick in Dallas City - he'd have missed this now. And what a fool he would have been then.

Last night, they'd made love by the window. The inky sky enveloping them, from the cold and harsh reality of the world outside. Distant city lights glittering above like stars. The rain pouring down the glass outside echoing a soft harmony to their passionate declaration.

Spent, he'd wrapped her in his soft coverlet and carried her to bed. For what seemed like hours lying together, faces inches apart, just watching each other. It had been Max who'd broken the quiet staring contest, with a snicker. He'd seen it coming. It had crept up her jaw-line and across her cheeks, reaching her eyes with a bright spark before it had slipped past her lips. 

"I knew you'd break first," Logan informed her smugly.

She'd smiled and bridged the gap between them, kissing him and whispering goodnight. Closing her eyes and falling asleep. But not before she'd felt him, pull her towards his chest and wrap a protective arm around her waist. He'd kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Night, dark angel."

The rays of morning sun tingled against her exposed shoulder. And without stirring, Max knew he was awake. Her chin was resting against his chest and she could feel every heartbeat under the palm of her hand. To prove to him that she knew he was faking, she pretended to sleepily snuggle closer, tightening the arm that was lazily thrown over his waist.

As she expected, he instinctively stiffened, only for a moment. He always seemed to get nervous first thing in the morning. Or any time she woke up for that matter.

They'd only begun a more intimate relationship a week ago, one late night, after long pool session at Crash. In which she attempted to give Sketchy lessons, but failed dismally. Original Cindy assured her it wasn't the technique of the skilled teacher, but the lack of in the student.

Frustrated and totally done, she'd opted to leave around a quarter to eleven. Logan had offered to drive her home, but she'd opted to walk. He'd said something about walking her, and somehow instead of going home, they'd ended up in his apartment and in his bed.

Smilingly to herself, she tilted her head up and nuzzled his neck. Her warm breath on his skin sending a visible shiver along his muscle torso and she started of trail of kisses up his neck, before he stopped her.

"Hey. Not that I don't love a beautiful morning greeting, but I really think I could use a shower." Logan grinned down at her. 

The cute blush had begun to creep across her cheeks, at his proposal of a shower. He knew she was thinking of the last time they'd showered together. Or for the better term, not. If he remembered correctly, there wasn't a lot of scrubbing done. Lots of soaping...but the water had gone cold long before they'd fully rinsed off. Oh the wondrous advantages of having an oversized, partly open, shower stall. He never would have thought. But then all the alterations had gone in long before he ever thought anything would eventuate between Max and himself.

"You go ahead. I've really gotta make it to work on time today," she said.

Logan didn't miss the hint of disappointment in her voice and pondered about telling her to forget Normal, but thought better. He knew Max. She loved her independence, not to mention the chance to hang out with the gang, and lately he knew he'd been keeping her to himself a lot. 

"How 'bout I start breakfast?" she suggested, the sheet pooling around her waist. 

Perhaps she didn't notice, but despite the fact that she was wearing one of his night shirts, her aroused state was fully apparent to him. He stopped the low groan in his throat and mentally scolded himself. 

"Sure," he managed, before purposefully heading to the walk-in-robe. "Shower..."

After a warm, hearty serving of pancakes and powered sugar, she'd quickly dumped her dishes in the sink and made for the bathroom. Looking at the bedside clock, she noted that she had about fifteen minutes to get ready and head out. 

Throwing her bathrobe over the towel rail, she turned the faucets on full and stepped under the warm spray. She scrubbed and soaped all over before, tilting her head back and letting the water, wash over her. 

She was about to turn around and shut off the water, when she felt a sharp jab in her lower abdomen. Cringing and biting her bottom lip, the momentary flash of pain passed. Looking down, she noticed a few spots of blood. They colored the white marble base, before mingling with the flowing water and slipping down the drain. 

Paling and closing her eyes, Max turned off the faucets and quickly reached for her robe. Stepping out of the shower, she didn't even bother to step on the mat, which was a mistake. Because one minute she was standing, and the next she was falling. Backward...there was the sink, the ceiling, the overhead lights, then a bright burst of white and skull crunching pain before...nothing.

  



	5. Repercussions

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


* * *

**Chapter 5: Repercussions**

As soon as Logan brought Max in, Sam instinctively brought Dr. Shankar called for assistance. It wasn't that he didn't have the expertise to attend to Max himself, but more the experience in previous unconscious female patients, that they weren't entirely comfortable being left vulnerable. It would be a precaution to have a friendly female face, there to greet her when she came around.

"How is she?" Logan asked. 

Sam noted there was no lost apprehension in the other man's tone since the last time they spoke. He smirked to himself, the guy was so smitten. Usually, Logan had complete faith in his word, but when it came to Max...it seemed the confident and logical man went out the window.

"I've done a preliminary exam and as I said before, she should regain consciousness anytime now." 

Logan almost groaned in frustration. "You said that. What I meant was, what's wrong, she doesn't usually just pass out like that. And well, she said there were no more seizures..."

Sam set his board down and took a seat opposite Logan. Resting his palms together, he went over things again. More for his benefit than for Logan's, "I just want to get this straight - it might sound stupid but - you found her in the bathroom, unconscious, right?"

"Yeah." Logan replied, looking at the doctor curiously.

He looked through the glass at Max, who was still asleep on the bed in the next room. He wondered what she was dreaming about right now, or if she was dreaming at all. In his gut he had this sick feeling that he couldn't shake, and having no one to give him any reassurance, wasn't at all a comfort. Somehow his instinct was telling him that something wasn't right. That something bad was coming...

"Logan?" When Logan seemed to respond again, Dr. Sam Carr continued, "...I was saying she could have slipped while coming out of the shower. An accident and from what I can tell, there isn't any internal bleeding or swelling. I have a friend who's going to run a few scans and tests..."

"I trust you, Sam but-" Logan began uneasily.

"Don't worry. Dr Shankar is very reliable and I trust her implicitly. I already told her to hand over the results to me personally for review."

When Logan heard that it would be Beverly Shankar, who would be doing Max's tests, he felt suitably relieved. Maybe before she started the tests he could put in a word. Beverly was a dedicated Eyes Only informant. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd been involved with information pertaining to Manticore. Max would be in good hands.

~*~*~*~

Max slowly opened her eyes to find a familiar face, hovering near the end of her bed.

"I know you," she said. Turning her head, to try and iron out the major crick in her neck. 

"That's a good sign." Dr. Shankar smiled. "What else do you remember?" She checked Max's chart, and moved in close, so Max wouldn't have to careen her neck to see her.

"Dr Beverly Shankar, ME's Office." Max reached up and rubbed the back of her head, wincing slightly when she ran over a particularly tender spot. "And that my head hurts like hell. Where's Logan?"

"He's with Dr. Carr. Once we've finished going over a few things, I can call him, if you like." Beverly leaned on the bed rail and adjusted her stethoscope. "I wanted to do the physical exam when you were awake. If you want to lie back and relax, we can start now."

Max reluctantly complied, and stayed as still as she could, while the doctor pulled back the sheet and began gently pressing different areas on her abdomen and torso.

"Tell me if it hurts." 

"Ah..."

The doctor added more pressure.

"Yeah!" Max growled, eyes blazing.

"I wanted you to be sure," she said simply. Pulling the sheet back up, she reached into an over head compartment and pulled a few more pillows. She helped Max sit up and propped them behind her, to help her relax into a comfortable upright position. "I'll go and see if the tests are done. Be right back."

Beverly went over the results again, smiling as she went. They seemed like a very close couple, and Logan most definitely looked serious about her. She hoped that what she had to deliver was great news for everyone. Young couples these days didn't always take the news well, most couples for that matter. It seemed that today, less couples wanted to bring children into a world of corruption, hardship and hopelessness. But in her mind, life had always been a gift. Something her mother taught her. It was why she went into medicine, to study life, help preserve it, find out what went wrong. Sadly in her line of work, most of the time it was that man went wrong.

Walking back into the room, she smiled warmly at the young woman in the bed. She looked like she'd been expectantly awaiting her return from the moment she left.

"I was hoping I'd find you resting."

Max half smiled back. "Never been one to get much sleep."

Beverly looked down at her chart and back up at Max. "I'm afraid maybe you won't in the near future either." Holding the board to her chest, she studied the woman's face, trying to gauge a reaction.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Max asked impatiently. She was still leaning against the pillows. And now the intravenous tube in her arm was beginning to itch.

"You're pregnant. Thankfully the mild concussion didn't do any harm to the baby. Must be strong like the mother-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Max pale.

"I can't be. I mean Logan and I..." Max stopped dreading where her next thought was going. They had always used protection, even the first time when they'd been almost totally lost in each other. There was only one way to determine if her conclusion was right. "How far gone am I?"

"From the tests, just over two months...Max, you hadn't noticed any symptoms - cramps, nausea, tender breasts? When was your last menstruation?"

Max swallowed with difficult and set her jaw. She had, had those signs, but she hadn't thought anything of them. The nausea came and went, and most of the time she'd plot it back to something weird she'd eaten or having an all-round sucky day. As for the cramps, when ever she got really nervous, she got mild ones. And her new start with Logan had been enough to start a swarm of butterflies rampaging through her stomach. The breasts thing had only hit last night...and that - well that - she'd naively attributed to the dizzying new heights she'd reached.

"I don't menstruate."

Beverly was taken back for a moment, recovering quickly, she wondered if she'd heard correctly. "You never-"

"My wonderful 'designers' thought it wouldn't be crash if their prefect soldier came down with a compromising condition every month. Well at least that's what I figure. I never knew that women had them till I got out."

"Right," Beverly replied in complete understanding.

Max threw off the blanket, ripped out the needle in her arm and struggled to get out of the bed. Beverly was at her side in a blink. 

"You don't have to go. Just relax. You'll be okay here. No one knows anything. Sam and I have been handling your case." She rested a reassuring hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked up at her. "I know you didn't tell Logan anything about me visiting you. After Ben...please don't now."

Beverly dropped her hand. "It's not his," she said. Max didn't have to reply. She could see it all over the younger woman's face. "When you came to see me, after I called you. I wasn't sure even how to bring the topic up. I wasn't even sure if you'd run and never look back, or if you'd kill me. But I had to know. Years ago I'd heard about Project Manticore, but most people I asked dismissed it as one of these wild conspiracy theories. Genetic super soldiers, created as perfect assassins. Made in a lab, with barcodes on their necks...Well I never told Eyes Only about you, or our conversation. Your past is safe with me, Max."

"What about this?" Max asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Doctor-patient privilege. I'll tell him, he can see you now. Call me, if you need anything." She gave Max a last glance before leaving the room.

Closing the door behind her, she sagged heavily and leaned against the wall. _Curiosity killed the cat, Bev. Next time, keep your hunches to yourself. It'll keep you out of other people's business, and your life a lot less complicated._ Not that she ever regretted calling Max, and seeing her on occasion since then. It was just her life was complicated as it was, juggling nosy lab techs, watching her back after pulling jobs for Eyes Only and now facing a career cross-road. To add to it all, playing silent witness to something she knew wouldn't be easy for either Logan or Max to discuss and accept. Sighing inwardly and shaking her head, she walked down the hall to Sam's office. Where she knew Logan had been patiently waiting for the past hour.

~*~*~*~

"I was kindly informed you asked for me?" Logan said with a tentative smile. "How you feeling?"

Max smiled warmly at him, she hadn't really moved since Dr. Shankar had left her moments before. "Fine. I'd really like to get out of here. You think you could help me slip past my overly fanatic doctors?"

Logan chuckled. That was his Max, never one to be overzealous when it came to hospital visits. "Sam'll fix everything up. Are you sure you don't want to relax and kick your feet back. Dr Shankar will give you a certificate, that'll take Normal off your back...if you're worried about work that is."

"Logan, shut up and take me home."

They both smiled and Logan helped her stand and collect her things. In ten minutes they were headed home. Max slightly bruised and no worse for wear than other accidental collisions. Which were far and few, it usually tended to be the other guy with the headache.

"So you really just slipped from the shower? You're okay?" Logan glanced over at her, keeping his hands on the wheel. Even though the stray curl threatening to fall over one eye was seriously tempting him.

"Yep. Stupid of me to be careless like that. Remind me to move that mat closer to the screen."

Logan chuckled but grew serious, sending a sideways glance in her direction before reaching for her hand. "It might sound really crazy, but I was pretty freaked out finding you like that this morning. I thought-" 

"Forget about it. Really, I'm fine, just a bump. I've had a lot worse."

The car grew quiet and as his hand squeezed hers, somehow she knew this wasn't the end of the conversation. She'd have to tell him sooner or later. And sooner rather than later.

She couldn't exactly keep seeing him and one day spring on him, _"Hey, Logan, guess what? I'm gonna be a mommy, but you're not the father. Sorry. Serious momentarily lapse in judgment but what's a girl gonna do?"_ Yeah, that'd go down real well. That was if he didn't notice something strange about her sudden transformation in appearance in the next couple of weeks. Logan wasn't dull, if she didn't tell him, he'd figure it out on his own and that would be a whole lot worse than her just telling him straight off. Mentally berating herself for her monumental stupidity, she cringed inwardly thinking about how much more her life could possibly suck. Things had been going so well. Just went to prove her suspicions that she was cursed. _God, I hate you Renfro. _

  



	6. A Friend's Plea

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Buffy, my apologies over the extremely long wait. I hope you haven't given up on me. 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friend's Plea**

Alec stretched lazily and reached for the shrilling phone. Pulling it out of the jacket pocket, he quickly answered. He was presently surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, yourself. And isn't supposed to be the other way around? You're the one who's disappeared on me." Smiling to himself, he resettled on the bed and stuffed a pillow behind his neck.

"I didn't call you to get the third degree, I've got enough over here to last me forever," she said groaning.

"You know I'm just dumpin' on you." Alec drummed his fingertip on his knee. He was getting impatient. He knew this wasn't a social or 'I miss you' type call, was she going to spill already?

"I can hear that you know," Tash said laughing. "You'd think that after three weeks of looking for new work that it would have taught you at least a little patience."

"How'd you know?" he asked in surprise.

"I have my sources. Listen, you're right, it's not a social call…well sort of, I'll let you decide," she stumbled. She wasn't good at asking people for things, just because he was her best friend didn't make it any easier. Why did asking someone for a date have to be so difficult? She wasn't romantically interested in him, far from it. Maybe it was the fact that the possibility of rejection made her feel so vulnerable…

"Tash, you know I could never say no to you…" 

How could he possibly know what she'd been thinking? "Alec, I…" she started.

"You need me to…what?" he added for her.

"Come and work for me." Why did that sound so bad? It would have been better if she had have just come out and asked if he would be her date to the company's charity benefit. Instead of starting in with the job she'd lined up for him. What if he didn't even want it? Worse, what if after she told him that she'd practically accepted her position for him, he refused?

"What exactly is my job description?" Alec asked, stifling a snicker. From her silence, he was taking wild guesses as to what was floating through her mind at that moment and the possibilities were pretty wild.

"Jones needs someone to head up his security staff. He wanted someone with expert training in surveillance, unarmed combat and weapons. He had a long list, and since he asked for my advice…well, I suggested you."

"But I don't have official training, I don't even have legit documents. Tash are you…"

She cut him off, "He knows, Alec. He helped us remember. He's one of the few people who know who I really am. I trust him." 

"For you, I'll take the job. But if I pick up on anything, you know I'm gone. And it'd be best if you did too."

Tash sighed, would the running ever end? "So you'll come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. When?" he asked, getting up and walking toward his tiny kitchen.

"A chopper will be there in a couple of hours."

He was about to protest but she'd already cut the line. She hadn't given him much of an opportunity to change his mind. Maybe that had been her plan, she knew him too well.

~*~*~*~

Alec jumped down from the cabin, his hair and jacket rustling in the chopper's whirlwind. He could see Tash waiting for him at the edge of the landing pad. She'd gone back to red again, he notice with a grin. With a solid black suit in a strict business cut, she look anything but the average professional. 

"You fit in well," he mused, trying hard to hide a smirk. If she noticed, he'd be sure to get a bruised right arm.

"Don't start, please. I get enough from my father. Natasha, you really should fix your hair, it's not good for a corporate image. Screw them. They'll like me for who I am, not what the want to make me." She glared at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, good to see you haven't changed."

She smiled brightly at him and suddenly he felt uneasy. "Didn't plan on it. That's why I asked you here."

"Ah, I'm not getting tangled in the family feud. I'm here to work in a strictly professional capacity. No complications."

Tash linked her arm in his, and mused, "Alec, Alec. When will you learn that life is full of complications. You can't avoid them. Just relax and let your guard down just a little. You might even enjoy the challenge."

Alec groaned. "Tasha, no advice. Every time I've been stupid enough to let my guard down, I've been burned. I'm perfectly happy right now, let's not mess with perfection, okay?"

Tash didn't answer, only smiled sweetly and tugged him along in the direction of a waiting car. "My brother's anxious to meet you."

"Great, I'll have these impossible expectations to live up to."

Tash gave him a mock pout. "I did no such thing. If he has any crazy ideas about you, he made those conclusions all on his own."

"With a little prodding from a little birdie." Alec settled into the plush leather seat, knowing she was willfully ignoring his weighted comments. He wondered how her family dealt with the truth about her origins. She never did tell him much about why she left them those years ago. He hadn't really thought to ask. Most of the rogue X5s that escaped in '09 had similar pasts; orphanages, string of foster homes, forced adulthood. First meeting her last summer, he had no reason to think she'd had it any different.

She was sitting across from him in the limousine, staring out the window. Her hands folded loosely in her lap and a solemn expression on her face. He started to wonder if she really was happy being back in Chicago with her family. 

~*~*~*~

"Alec, this is Jones, he's the Director of Worsely Airlines." Tash made the introduction and Jones extended his hand.

Tash's brother was a very striking figure. He was well built, with broad shoulders and a firm handshake. His physic was more suited to a linebacker than a high profile young entrepreneur. He had jet-black hair and, Tash's same dark blue eyes. Anyone who wasn't privy to the information he had, could honestly mistake them for blood siblings - they had same eyes, and imposing self-confidence, identical olive coloring - Alec couldn't help taking a second glance at both of them. 

"Alec, nice to meet you. Have a seat." After they all sat down, Jones made his offer. "Tash, has told me a lot about you. Quite an impressive history of experience for a man in his youth."

"I could say the same for you," Alec responded. He didn't miss the bemused gleam in the other man's eyes. He was starting out on the right note; he could come to enjoy working for this guy.

"Before I go over your role, I want to know a little about your connections to my sister."

Alec didn't let the warning in his gut show on his face. He side-glanced at Tash trying to gauge his position. How should he answer? "Where do you want to start?"

"Well a couple months ago, I get a call in the middle of the night telling me that my sister just helped a convict make a jail break. The man seems insistent that she'll contact me and that if I don't tell him the minute she does, I'll be aiding a fugitive," he paused, reading them both. "I don't. Instead I willingly help her and you, I'm assuming, get this guy safely over the border."

"Not over the boarder, exactly…just out of the state. Might I add that the guy we helped has been cleared of all charges?"

"Jones…" Tash interrupted.

"Jen-Tasha." He still couldn't get used to calling his sister by her preferred name. Jenny had been her birth name for the past ten years he'd known her. Natasha was going to take a little time. "I didn't ask any questions then, but I have to know. I checked that guy out, the one that was after you. He didn't work for any government agency my investigator could dig up."

"The guy you were contact by worked for the NSA. A secret government agency, assigned with destroying any evidence attached to a Project Manticore. We were problems he had to deal with. He took the assignment to far, he's since been booted from his job and charged with attempted murder, pending trial."

"I thought it wouldn't be the end of it," Jones said with a frustrated edge.

"Alec, Jones needs a personal security team because he's received several threats. I didn't think about the possibility of White until now," Tash added sadly.

"He's not a threat when he's a guilty man." 

"Maybe not, but we can't rule him out. He's gotta have a lot of anger directed at us. What better way to hurt us? Target family, people close to us…"

"I don't know. Look, I'm not a team kind of guy. But if it's what you'd prefer, I'll work with it." When Jones stood, Alec and Tash followed suit.

"I'll introduce you. Sorry you're going to have to fast track, but we've got a public function on Friday. So you'll need your system up and running by then."

"No problem." When Jones was out of earshot, Alec whispered in Tash's ear. "Was that the job you were referring to? I'm your unofficial date?"

Tash tried to hide her blush but didn't succeed. "Right, but it's not that I didn't have offers. Just…I…"

"No need to explain. And just so you know how this works, I will be picking you up."

  



	7. Confidence

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Many thanks to those who've reviewed and come back to read. ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confidence**

"You know you can talk about anything, boo." Original Cindy took a seat next to her friend and ran her palms over her knees. Wondering if she'd have to prod further to evoke a response out of her brooding roommate. 

Max glanced at Original Cindy briefly, before returning to the spot on the wall where the paint was a different shade to the rest. She didn't want to tell anyone what she was thinking about, it was just too depressing. It was bad enough that she'd had a terrible momentary lapse in judgment, not to mention the devastating reality that came as a direct result. She couldn't even begin to think of a way to explain the situation to Logan, how could she tell OC?

"Boo, I know you. You keep things inside till it's too big for even you to carry. It can't be that bad. OC's never judgin', just listenin' and please tell me I don't need to remind you that I'll take your secrets to my grave."

Max gave her a weak smile. "I know. I just. It's not that I can keep this to myself, it's gonna come out sometime. I don't even know where to start. And I know you won't judge me. I've condemned myself for my stupidity. "

"You and Alec, banged the gong." 

It was a simple statement, not a question and Max was taken back. 

"Sugah, there's no need to look surprised. You were gone for a long time. Nobody's thinkin' you been celibate. It was just a wild guess but it don't take no genius, considering you were livin' together for awhile."

"It wasn't like that. Just once…it was a mistake. We both knew it…"

OC folded her arms and sunk into the sofa. "Why do I get the feeling this ain't the end of it?"

"I'm pregnant." She just let it slip out. It was as if it had always been on the edge of her lips just waiting for her to let go. To her credit, Original Cindy didn't look shocked nor did she say anything. 

Taking Max's hands in hers, she made her friend meet her eyes. "Whatever you decide, you know I'm there for my boo. Always."

Their foreheads touched and Max let a single tear fall from the corner of her eye. A shrill succession of beeps, interrupted the quiet. Reluctantly, Max reached for her pager and read the message. 

"It's Tash. That's weird, I thought she went back to Minnesota?"

"Actually, she's in Chicago with her brother. What'd it say?" 

Max reached for her jacket and pulled her hair from it's tie. "She's at Metro Med, she says it's urgent."

"Doesn't sound good. I'll go with you." OC got her keys and jacket before Max stopped her.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I need you to cover for me. Normal's sure to blow a gasket and give me hassles today if he knows I'm gonna be late. We need the cash, boo. It's Thursday, just keep him guessing for an hour. I shouldn't be longer than that."

Max parked her bike in the underground lot and pocketed her keys. Getting off the bike, she started toward the hospital entrance. As she put her hand on the handle, jots of electricity shot up her spine. Tremors wracked her body as her attacker continued the assault. She managed to get a brief glimpse of his face, before her consciousness faded to blackness. In that moment - for it's short entirety - she'd felt more fear than she ever had in her life. 

Only one name could fit the cold hatred on that face. White.

~*~*~*~

After they left the hospital yesterday, he was sure that she'd want to just relax and let him take care of her. He couldn't have been more wrong. She'd been quiet most of the ride home. And it was only when they were nearing he's apartment that she'd asked if he could drop her home. 

So he'd dropped her at her apartment. He'd wanted to stay, especially because he didn't want her to be alone. OC wouldn't be back till 6 o'clock and despite her protests he wasn't sure that she was okay. He'd stayed for an hour. Just to make her tea and help her to bed. After getting her promise that she would call if she felt even a little weird, he unwillingly left.

Alone in his car, he had time to think about everything that had happened to them. Time to brood and he didn't like his thoughts. She still didn't feel entirely comfortable with him, she still had a wall firmly in place guarding her feelings from him. Why did she have to hide, or what did she have to hide? Was she afraid of him, afraid he would hurt her, or was it something else? Something about Beverly was a little off too. She was strangely quiet, almost secretive. She was holding something back. But he couldn't ask. It might not have even been related to Max. He had no right to pry. 

Late that night, when he couldn't sleep, Logan tried to imagine that Max was there. Soft curls across her pillow. Soft, almost inaudible breaths that fanned his neck in warm caresses. A sore lump developed in his throat and he swallowed painfully. He wouldn't lose her again, he couldn't. Not after he'd finally felt her heart. He knew she loved him. But when would she let him love her?

~*~*~*~

She woke up, groggy and pained. Her arms were stretched above her, her feet barely touching the floor of her metal prison. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the poor light, and focus on the sneering face below.

"Awake? Took you long enough. Superior?" He shook his head, musing to himself. They were no more superior than glorified assassins. Martial Arts students had more control and skill. Sure the X-series were stronger and more resistant to disease and environment, but still mortal. And in the case of Max and her fellow escapees, lacked discipline. Something he counted for more than half-baked genetic enhancements. "Sup'd up genetics, and for what? Science forgot the basic laws of nature. A bright light can only burn bright for so long. Then the fuel runs out and poof. No light. I bet they never told you about your life expectancy? Expendable soldiers. Of course you knew that." He gave her a rueful laugh. "Oh wait, you wouldn't. You and your little friends, escaping in '09. Thinking you'd found freedom, live the good life and all that rubbish people like to feed the gullible masses." 

"It's not stupid to want a life of your own. Short or not, I don't regret the sacrifices I had to make to stay free. No one, not even you can take that."

White leaned on the railing and looked up at her. "Poor Max, caged and helpless. Just how you were meant to be. It's a shame that they closed the files on you. Their termination would have been so much more swift and humane." He watched her silently, reading the fear in her eyes. "Such a pity your sister decided to hide behind her name, you could have had a nice family reunion. And I can't deny it would have given me so much more satisfaction to bring Baxter to his knees before I killed her. As for that pathetic clone, he seems to have disappeared. They can't hide forever. I could have use for you yet." 

Max noticed he was about to walk away; she dared defy her intelligence and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Vindication. You cost me everything. My respect, family, job… My son. Then, you won't know the first thing about that. He's everything. You know what it's like losing a child? I lost my first born at birth. The second, a girl, was two months premature. She didn't stand a chance. My wife nearly committed suicide with PND. It was a miracle that we even had Ray."

"I find it hard to comprehend that you believe in God but you murder innocent children," she spat.

"God had nothing to do with you freaks. I can see you haven't lost your sharp tongue. Maybe a couple of days in there will do you good."

"It didn't work for Manticore, it won't work for you."

"Maybe not. But it'll certainly keep you occupied for awhile," he said. Before she could retort. He'd opened the door at the end of the catwalk and disappeared.

Max pulled against her restraints. It was no use. They were made out of Kevlar. Unless she could cut them with something, she was stuck. Then there was the whole dilemma of being caged 12ft from the ground. 

Not giving up, all she could worry about was Logan when he discovered that she'd gone missing. She only hoped that he wouldn't think she'd abandoned him. 

~*~*~*~

Logan dived for the phone when it rang this time. The first time he'd been in the kitchen and couldn't reach the handset in time. He'd tried callback but it turned out to be a public phone and some street junkie had answered. Thinking it was Max and not wanting to miss her again, he'd almost resorted to gluing the handset to his palm. He'd tried paging her all day, with no answer. He was beginning to get a little concerned.

"Max?"

"No, sugah, it's OC. So you haven't heard from her either?"

Logan slumped into the lounge. "No, I've been paging her all day."

"She got a page this morning and took off. Said she'd be at work in an hour and never showed. The message said it was Tash, needing to meet her at Metro Med. But I called Tash and she didn't page Max. I'm getting a really bad vibe about all this."

"What time this morning?"

"It was about 8.30. I've been paging her since 10. I even called the service to check that her pager was working."

"Did the same thing. Listen, call Tash and tell her not to worry. We'll track her down. I'm gonna call up the service and see if I can trace the caller."

"I can do that. Just keep me in the 411, aiight."

"Will do." Not even a heartbeat after leaving her, he was on the phone to the carrier company. "I need the number and ID that paged 35041988521168 this morning. A friend disappeared and it could be the only lead we have."

The woman on the other end was very sympathetic and helpful. "I can't give you a name, but I'll give you the return number. Oh, wait. It's a public booth. I can give you an address."

"That'd be great." He hastily scribbled the supplied address and thanked the woman.

16th Ave, between Pike and Union Streets, about a block from Metro Medical. Someone had to have seen something. He called Sam, thinking he might have seen Max. He got the doctor's answering service. He decided to head down there, even though he didn't think he'd have much luck. 

After half an hour of asking every person he met, which were all of 6 people. He got back in ol' Bessie and spent the rest of the night driving around scanning the streets. He checked; Crash, the alleys around her apartment, the safe house on Mercer St, Alec's old apartment, South Market and the Space Needle. He climbed up to the roof through the observation deck and sat for what seemed like hours. It had been the first time he'd been back up there since the night after they took down Manticore. The night he thought he'd lost her for the first time. Sometime before sunrise, he found himself back across the street from the phone booth. 

~*~*~*~

Blinking, Logan realized he must have finally fallen asleep. Checking he's phone, he was disappointed to see there were no missed calls. There was one message, from Original Cindy. She wanted to know if he'd heard anything. He didn't reply.

Getting out he walked across the street to the booth. From there he could see some of the stores beginning to open and a few people leaving for the day. An old lady sweeping the pavement a few doors down, looked up at him. He lifted his hand to wave at her, but she quickly turned and went indoors. 

Logan hurried after her. "Wait. I need…" She tried to close the door, but he stopped her. "Please. I'm looking for a friend. Do you know if anyone used that phone, yesterday?" He pointed to the one not far from her shop door. "It would have been about this time."

"There were a couple people. I don't remember what they looked like. I don't want to know."

"Male, female? Short, tall. Anything?"

She looked like she was going to tell him to leave, before she bit her lip and met his gaze. "There was one man. Very mean looking. He wore a big dark coat, a bit like yours. I thought you were him from a distance. When I looked at him, he told me to mind my own business. So that's why I went inside when I saw you. You're taller, I think. And he didn't have glasses." She put her broomstick against the wall and wiped her hands on her apron. "Wait one minute. My grandson is always watching people from the window upstairs. Thinks he's a private eye or some silly thing like that. Maybe he saw something."

Logan waited downstairs in her small bakery. The smell of fresh bread made his stomach start protesting loudly. The lady returned with a young boy, no older than 7. He looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi, I'm Logan. I hear you like to keep an eye on the street. Making sure people don't get up to trouble?"

The boy nodded vigorously. His grandmother chuckled, "I bet he likes to think so. We've had a couple of false alarms with the police because of his over active imagination. He's banned from using the phone now."

"My name's Joshua."

"Joshua, can you help me out? I'm looking for a friend, and I think she might be in trouble. Your grandma says that there was a man that used the phone booth yesterday. He was wearing a coat like mine looked a little like me but he was shorter. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah," Joshua said excitedly. "He drove a nice car. A Mercedes E-Class. I know it's not that new but I like it. My dad says it's a classic."

His grandmother frowned at that, but Logan was happy the boy had paid attention. "Do you read the plates? Which way was he headed?"

"I know where he was going. I followed the car with my binoculars."

"Yours?" his grandmother questioned. "Your grandfather's. And they're not to be played with." The boy's face fell.

"Listen, tell me where the car went and I'm make sure you have a pair of your own."

"It went to Metro Medical. It left a bit later. 30 minutes? I'm not sure where he was going after that. But he was driving fast."

"You don't remember the registration?" The boy shook his head and Logan stood up. "I'll have the binoculars delivered. Thank you for you help."

"You don't have to," the woman started. 

Logan help up his hand. "It's a gift. Thanks again."

"We hope you find her." 

Logan nodded and walked out.


	8. Hard Knocks

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Trice, this chapter is for you. And me of course ;) Thanks for your continued interest in this story. 

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hard Knocks**

Tash sat at her desk, impatiently drumming her fingers on the polished wood. She glanced at the phone, willing it to ring. Since Original Cindy's call yesterday, she'd been debating as to whether she should tell Alec. 

"So what time..." He watched Tash almost jump out of her chair. "Are you all right?"

"Just a little nervous about tonight. First big function and all…" she lied. 

"Hey, from what I hear it's not the first. Jones says you're a natural at these things." Alec leaned against the doorframe and looked at his best friend. There was something else she was concerned about, and from her expression, it didn't look like she planned on sharing. "You need a hand with anything, you know where to find me."

Tash smiled. "I know."

He was about to leave when he remembered why he'd stopped by. "So yeah, what time do I pick you up?"

"I think I'm gonna be tied up here until the last second. I'll have Fiona pick up my stuff from home. Meet me in the lobby at 6?"

"Sure thing. I'll catch ya then." He gave her cheeky grin as he left.

Just as he disappeared around the corner, her computer beeped. _You have new mail. Would you like to read it now? _She accepted and the screen changed. What she saw made her heart skip a beat and the blood drain from her face.

"Natasha, what's wrong?"

The second she heard Jones' voice she immediately closed her e-mail. She couldn't let him see it. It would only re-ignite his suspicions that someone was after them. He'd probably tighten security and she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without four guys following her around. Not that she minded entirely, at this point.

"I thought we promised, no more secrets. It's not about Alec is it?" 

"No, Alec's fine." 

Jones moved around the desk and leaned over her shoulder. He waited a moment and when she didn't protest, he reopened the message screen. 

They both looked back at the picture. It was of Max, and she was chained in a cage. There was no one else in the picture, and it looked like it was taken from inside an industrial warehouse.

"It's him, isn't it?" 

Tash nodded and bit her lip. He wasn't covering his tracks anymore, or trying to play anonymous. The sender could never be mistaken, _Ames White_ _a.white@op_nsa.gov. _She knew that she had to tell Alec now. If something happened to Max and he found out that she'd known he'd never forgive her, or himself. "I'm going to Seattle."

"You think that's where he has her?" 

Tash was already getting ready to go. "Has to be, she only went missing yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jones asked accusingly.

"Because I had no idea what was going on," she said defensively. "It's only just occurred to me that she's been kidnapped. Yesterday when I got a call from OC, I just thought that maybe Max had taken some time out."

"I'll get Kristen to organize the jet. Take Alec, I don't want to you go alone." 

She shook her head. Here we go, Jones in protective mode. "No, you need him here. For all we know this could be a trap. I'm keeping you well out of it." 

Jones frowned at her obvious defiance. "Which is why I don't even like the idea of you going."

"I have to. She's _my _friend. My _little _sister." Tash softened a little, understanding her brother's concern. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll call first. See if they've figure out what's going on."

"That idea sounds good." He looked down at her for a moment before starting to move away. She'd inherited her father's stubborn streak all right. One much like his own. He couldn't stop her from going, neither could he force her to see things his way. "If you decide to go, please come and see me first."

Tash nodded as she picked up the phone, and Jones left without another word. 

~*~*~*~

Logan sat at his desk, pencil tapping incessantly on the scribbled pad in front of him. He'd made various notes. Things to do, people waiting to hear from and locations in Seattle and elsewhere Max might be. 

He was beginning to doubt very much that she'd managed to give her abductor the slip. Acquiring a list of all the registered Mercedes E-Class vehicles in the metropolitan area. He'd slowly gone through all 54 of the owners that had come up. It was down to two that had been in the area around the hospital about the time Max disappeared. One only had a home address listed, no contact number. And the other owner was out of town. Calling the last listed number, Logan crossed him off on the basis that the wife said he was an art dealer, regularly traveling around the city. There was just no connection. It had to be the unlisted owner.

Earlier that morning, after wearing out his welcome on 16th Avenue, he'd gone straight to Metro Med. The sight that confronted him when he'd started down the hall to Sam's office was unbelievable.

The hall was blackened with smoke and ash. Glass, charred bits of wood and plaster were strewn everywhere. The inside of Dr. Sam Carr's office and exam room, was just a jungle of unidentifiable bits of rubble. It was like a bombsite. All this was from two metres away. Black and yellow Police tape sectioned off the area.

It'd had happened early yesterday morning. Just after the late shifts were packing up to go home. He'd asked a nurse about what had happened. 

Sam had been working late. Police still didn't know the cause of the blast but luckily his friend hadn't been in his office at the time. Sam had been walking down the hall when the rooms had exploded. He'd been thrown clear, but suffered severe injuries. He was in a critical condition, with broken ribs, a fractured wrist and serious head trauma. He was still unconscious but the doctors said he'd make it.

Something gave him a bad inkling that these occurrences were all linked and that someone was out for revenge. But who would be next? He could only figure out one connection so far and that wasn't proving very positive. Eyes Only. He'd gotten his friends hurt before over his single-minded drive for his work. He'd thought he'd been more careful. 

An on-coming communication request blinked on his screen. He accepted the transmission and was relieved to hear Matt's voice on the line.

"Logan. I got that video feed you wanted. The hospitals security is pretty good, expect for their back-up and filing system. It's taken too long to get yesterday's surveillance. Not to mention how many people I've been through to get it."

Logan mused at the irritation in his friend's voice. "I appreciate the favor Matt and believe me, I knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. I hope it helps."

"Thanks, Matt. I'll keep you posted."

"No problem." 

His friend cut the call and Logan opened the file that had just been sent to him. _062421am.dat _Fast-forwarding to _8:40.00_, he slowed it to watch. Right on _8:46.12_, a black motorcycle entered the underground car park. At _8:46.51_, Max appeared on camera 2, the camera watching the entrance doors. A split second later, a man dressed in a long coat and dark clothing, stuck a pulse stick to her back and kept shocking until she slumped to the ground unconscious. He's face was hidden from view most of the footage, until he reached down to pick Max up. 

Logan paled as he watched the man on the video. He was supposed to be in jail, or at least confined to the State of Washington D.C., pending trial. How the hell did he get to Seattle?

Pushing rewind, he played the feed again. The whole time the tension knotting in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly, he felt sick. Rolling away from the desk, he threw down his headset and picked up the phone. Who could he call, where to start?

As the receiver came alive in his palm, he knew God had to have been watching.

"Hi, Logan? It's Tash." After hearing nothing but silence, she asked again, "Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I hate to be the one baring bad news but Max hasn't disappeared. She's been kidnapped."

"I got the tape just a second ago. How do you know?" he asked surprised. He listened as Tash told him about the e-mail and the sick feeling rose again. His palms were beginning to sweat. He had to keep it together. 

She sent him the e-mail and a few seconds later Logan was staring at the same picture that Tash and Jones had seen earlier. "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, you keep away from White. You, running headlong into this could be just what he wants. If you can get me a contact from the NSA, that's all the help I need." His brain went into gear and having something to work on was taking his attention from the feelings trying to gnaw a hole in his gut. Already furiously typing away at his computer, he sent the picture through a photo enhancer. He'd come every pixel for a clue as to where White might be holding her. Who knew how long he'd stay there, or if he hadn't already moved her? Time was everything now.

Tash gripped the receiver tight, she hated the helpless feeling she had right at that moment. She used to have an NSA contact, a really close one, till she blew it. Even if the break up wasn't her fault at all. She hated being miles away with no control over the situation. She hated the fact that it was her sister in that cage, held by a mad man and it was herself that he really wanted. "Logan, I'll get you that contact, and I can be there in a couple hours. You won't be able to do this alone. White's crazy, he'll do anything."

"Don't worry about me, I've got someone here. Just get me a lead, okay?"

"I will. I'll call you back." 

~*~*~*~

White sat in his office, extremely satisfied with himself. Everything was going according to plan. He'd sent one of his guys to a net café to send his message. Those administration guys were always buried under a mountain of paperwork, to his advantage this time.

After his arrest, it seemed that they neglected to shut down his remote access. Sure they'd suspended his security passes, taken his ID, his gun and requisitioned all his case files, but nobody had thought to checklist his status.

All covert op agents had remote access cards. The access card had minute-changed passwords. Without the user name, the card was useless, and without the card, no remote access. He knew once the e-mail was sent, he'd probably only have access for a few more hours before NSA security caught on. But he'd had plenty of time to acquire his notes regarding, certain contacts - with deep pockets - craving a superior genetic code. 


	9. Trade Off

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per chapter one.  
**QT's Notes:** Blaze, you're back! Thank you so much for seeing into the story and getting right in there with the characters. You had me waltzing around the office with a stupid grin on my face after reading your feedback. After having a rant in my author's notes the other day, I hope this makes up for the eye sore. Many thanks, to those who do really appreciate my work. You know who you are. :) 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trade Off**  


Worsely Corporation, founder and primary investor of Hope Institute for the Handicapped. Tonight was the charity Black & White ball to raise funds for a new genetic research laboratory. The institute had courses in science, athletics, medicine, and literature. Almost anything any other university had, and more. Specialty attention, after-hours access and on campus monitored boarding houses. A wonderful institution but a huge expense. 

Tash idly toyed with the handset's aerial. It was 5:30; she was supposed to be ready to meet Alec at 6 o'clock. All she could think about was Max and how she was going to tell Alec, hosting a charity ball didn't weight highly on her priority list at this point. Logan needed a lead and she kept wondering whether she should call - whether she could - him. She had his cell number. She'd even programmed it into her phone, for an emergency, she'd argued. It wasn't as if there was time to debate. She had to make the call, she just couldn't seem to press the speed-dial button. 

A rap on the door broke through her thoughts. Her brother was standing in the doorway, tux already on, black bow tie perfectly executed. 

He gave her a warm smile. "You okay?" She gave him a genuine smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He read a lot of sadness there, and wished with everything he had that somehow he could change that. 

"I'm okay. I feel terrible that I haven't told Alec, but" she faltered and her brother frowned. 

Jones moved into the office and perched on the desk across from her. "Did you call your friend in Seattle, Logan?" 

Tash put the handset back in its cradle and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I finally got through to him a little while ago. He's onto it already, needs me to get some information for him. I'd still like to go, you know." 

Jones balled his fist unconsciously. Tash noticed that he did this a lot when he was frustrated. "But Logan told you not to, right?" When his sister didn't argue, his hand seemed to relax. "I know you want to find Max, but if something happens to youit'll kill mom, you know that." He wanted to say how much it would hurt to loose his only sister again, but he didn't want to sound like a sentimental fool. 

Tash resisted a smile. She knew what he really wanted to say. It didn't matter that he hadn't, she knew. Like father, like son. One day, little brother. One day, you'll tell me. She pushed her chair back and gave him a big hug. "I'll let go before I crinkle you," she giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a lump lodge in his throat. He was struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Listen, Tasha. I'll get you my contact's number, I'm sure they'll be able to dig up something for you. He works for the FBI, he must have a connection in the NSA, that'll know something about Ames White." 

Without hesitation she have him a kiss on the cheek, leaving bright red lips on his skin. "Thank you, Jones. And I promise, I'll keep you updated. OK?"  
"Alright," he replied. "I'll call you will that number." 

She sat back down and it wasn't till her brother had disappeared out the door that she remembered the lipstick mark on his cheek. Oh well, she mused. Someone'll find it for him and the office would have someone other than herself to gossip about. 

Jones called five minutes later with the number and Tash gave the contact a call. 

"Quinten Jacobs, speaking." A woman's voice said. 

A little flustered but not stumped, Tash relied, "Natasha Worsely, calling. Jones gave me your numberI'm sorry, I was just expecting someone else." 

The woman laughed, "My associate likes to take my calls. And well with my name, it's not hard to make the assumption that I'm supposed to be a guy." 

"Oh. Well, I still apologize for the mix up." 

"No problem," Quinten replied. "What are you after?" 

"I'm chasing some information on someone. Jones said you might be able to help me out." There was a pause on the other end and Tash felt her hopes for an easy way out start to crumble. Calling Dean Baxter was her last resort. 

"Give me a name and I'll see what I can come up with."  


~*~*~*~

"Ames White," Logan said aloud.

Bling stood in the doorway, one shoulder resting on the doorframe. It had only been a couple of days since he'd dropped in on Logan. And then it had seemed like everything was finally settling down for them. All of them. They'd all been through hell the last couple of months. The real miracle had been that they had all made it through together. Well, mostly. Asha had moved up North, to be with her cousin. Although, Bling reasoned, it had more to do with distancing herself from Logan. Alec and Tash moved back East. And to his knowledge, Tash had reunited with her family. Which he thought was for the best, considering she and Dean had parted on awkward terms. That was putting it mildly according to Original Cindy. And Max, well, the girl would always be a handful. Stubborn, proud and aggressive, but that was just the well-crafted exterior. Inside, Bling knew, was a well-guarded, heart of gold. And Logan needed a strong-minded, independent woman. Someone to match his passion in all things, and someone he could share his dreams with. Bling smiled to himself in spite of things, knowing he'd found that woman in, Angelina.

Logan swiveled in his chair and abruptly stood up. "I can't sit around waiting anymore. I can't sit here and do nothing, while Max is probablyGod knows, I don't even want to think about it."

"Logan, just take a minute," Bling reasoned. He moved towards his friend and punched a key on the PC. "You are working on this." He brought up the picture that the computer was still enhancing. The image was magnified 300% and the image editor was still combing over the pixels. It'd be awhile yet before the process would be complete. "You're doing all you can, considering the circumstances. Just wait for her to call, okay."

Just at that moment, the phone rang and Logan jumped to answer it. "Yeah." He couldn't have been more relieved to hear Tash's voice. "Tell me you got something."  
"I can give you plenty. Ames jumped bail last week. We know he showed up in Seattle on Tuesday because the family car went missing. His wife didn't report it, because she's too upset over his case to want to add to his charges. She reasoned that it was his car anyway. He's accessed his NSA portal three times since his arrest, once last week and twice today. They've been able to track the IP address to an Internet café in Seattle. The address is 477 West Brook Ave. But I called the owner already, says all his patrons pay cash. And the sign-in register is only voluntary. Ames' car is a 2001 Silver Mercedes"

"I got the rego, in need an address."

Tash gave him the address of Ames' estate and asked if he needed a hand with anything else. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I have a plane ready, I could be there in a few hours."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, he need sleep. He could use some of her soup'd up genetics right now, but the last thing he wanted was another back to watch. Between Max, Bling and himself, he had enough to handle. "Thanks, Tash but I'll be fine. Bling's here. Just keep it under wraps, okay. OC's already worried out of her mind, I don't need you and Alec" He stopped himself short. She had a right to be worried too. They all did. "I'm sorry Tash, I just want Max out of there before things heat up. There's gotta be an APB out for White by now. I promise we'll get to her before them. We have to." 

~*~*~*~

White walked along the catwalk towards the end railing. He'd called a few of his old agency buddies, but it'd be awhile yet before they arrived. At the moment, Nate was his only back up. The ex-Marine Captain maybe retired, but he still knew how to play the game. 

Nate was downstairs, patrolling, until back up checked in. Their Russian friends would be arriving in a few hours. So far, everything was going according to plan.  
Her stomach growled angrily and a sharp stab ripped across her abdomen, nearly causing her to cry out. She bit her lip till the taste of blood filled her mouth. Her arms were beginning to numb. She strained hopelessly against the ties again, but they didn't give way. If anything, it seemed like they were getting tighter. 

Closing her eyes she let her chin rest on her collarbone. That was until she felt eyes watching her. Her head jerked up, to meet the cold hate-filled blue eyes staring back at her.

"Feeling alright?" White questioned, noticing the pale complexion of her face. Not that he cared if she was in pain or not. But if she were sick, it'd affect his negotiated fee.

Max didn't even want to speculate as to where his twisted concern originated. All she had to know was that it came from a place of hate, which could only mean that her health was for his gain. 

He held an index finger to his earpiece and spoke to Nate. "I need you in here. We're bringing her down."

Before she could react, the cage swayed and her unsteady legs couldn't stabilize her. Her body pulled heavily on her wrists and the already raw skin began to bleed. When the metal bars hit the concrete floor, the clank reverberated off the walls and echoed in her skull. From the shadows a gray-bearded man appeared, before her pain-addled brain could make out what he was holding, a red dart pierced her chest and blackness enveloped her again.

The same man hovered over Max's body; taking her temperature, her blood pressure. He injected her and wrapped her wounds after cleaning them. Doing several tests, he went to a side bench to scribble notes and study his samples.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, she started to feel her hands again. Her arms burned like they were on fire, as the blood rushed back through the tissue and nerves gave back feeling to her restrained limbs. Slowly clenching her fists, she cringed as hundreds of needles jabbed from under her skin. She tried moving, but she was stuck. The blackness became an inky pool, swimming in her eyes. She was drowning, and she had to come up for air. 

The doctor noticed that she was beginning to wake up and wanted to put as much distance between himself and his patient as possible. Unconscious she seemed harmless enough, but from Ames' warnings, he wouldn't like to test his luck. He quickly opened the door and slipped out. Bolting it firmly behind him.

"Is she healthy?" White asked, approaching the doctor. He'd been waiting outside the whole time. Ready to go in the second something might have gone wrong. 

"With the exception of the lacerations, bruising and a minor complication, she's in perfect health. Her blood count is good and her hemoglobin levels are excellent. Genetics, exactly as her X5 series spec sheet states."

"She'll heal quickly. You patched her up?" White asked. "What about the complications?"

The doctor put his board under his arm and scratched his head uncomfortably. He didn't want to have to address this issue, he wasn't sure that it would be welcome information. And you never wanted to be the bearer of unwelcome news around Ames White. "She's pregnant."

To his credit, White looked shocked and even a little remorseful. "Maybe, naive of me, but I didn't think they could procreate."

The doctor shook his head. "I did hear on the grapevine that before the government shut the project down, they were beginning a new breeding program."

"Sick, but profitable." White thanked his old colleague and walked him out. "I don't have to tell you to keep this quiet?"

The old doctor met Ames' eyes. "I never believed you'd work against the best interest of the agency, much less the country. Like you said, they seem innocent enough, but it's not how they were designed. They're a danger to us."

Ames gave him a thick envelope and waited till the other man got into his car. "You're right, my old friend. They're a threat to us all."

  
  



	10. Not Now

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Warning - this is another one of my Alec & Tash chapters. Just thought I'd emphasize that. 

* * *

** Chapter 10: Not Now**

Tash took the elevator to the ground floor of the building. While she waited, she toyed with the tassel on her clutch bag. She was more nervous about seeing him than going to ball. It wasn't that she needed to be, it was just Alec. They were best friends. There weren't any secrets between them. So why did she feel like she was keeping the biggest one of all time?

The elevator doors opened and Alec turned to see who it was. He couldn't keep the smile from lighting his face. Tash wore a stunning white column dress, with a shimmery sliver overlay. Adorning her earlobes were delicate crystal drop earrings. Her dark auburn hair was swept up and pinned loosely to the back of her head. A few tendrils had already fallen free, and were softly brushing the exposed skin of her shoulders. Abandoning his spot beside the window, he went to her. 

"You look beautiful," he said, offering her his arm.

Tash hid the blush that momentarily graced her cheeks. "You look quite charming yourself. Sorry I kept you waiting. Last minute stuff." 

"Haven't been here long. Jones had me run thing through one more time. Security tonight's going to be top notch without being an overbearing presence. I'd still like to know what White's up to, you know? With a heads up about his game, I'd feel a whole lot better."

They both stepped into the revolving door space and walked out of the building, arm in arm. Having her so close, he could smell the soft scent she always wore. Vanilla and jasmine. Today, it reminded him of a memory he couldn't handle. The first time he'd kissed her, he'd smelt the touch of perfume she'd put just behind her lobes. The first woman he'd ever kissed, the taste of her, the feel of her skin and lips, the scent of her that lingered in his senses. Tension from the woman beside him, shook him from his reverie and back to the present.

They'd reached the limousine's door and Tash gripped her bag tighter. It was an instinctive move. She always formed a fist when she got tense. Maybe it was part of their makeup. Fighting was their therapy, in their genes. Back at Manticore, the rules were black and white. You had to use the opponent's weaknesses against them. You could read their actions. Anticipate their moves, or pay the price in blood. In everyday life, it was so complicated. It was hard to anticipate something you couldn't see, things you didn't know. 

"Are you okay?" Alec asked curiously. He'd felt her tense against his arm when he'd mentioned White. But he hadn't really thought anything of it until now. She was being awfully quiet. "We haven't heard anything new. It's a pretty safe bet that he won't be making any moves tonight."

_At least not our side of the globe_, Tash thought. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. _Please let Logan find her and keep them safe. Please._

She still hadn't said a word, and Alec squeezed her hand. "Tash?"

His voice broke through her concerned thoughts. She forced a warm smile. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Alec returned her smile, but inside he knew she wasn't telling him everything. He'd just have to trust her. Tash would never keep anything important from him, unless she had to. And even then, he couldn't think of an occasion where that had happened. 

"What's your life motto, Alec?"

He chuckled. She always had the ability to spring something on him. Totally off topic and take him completely by surprise. Suspicions about what she could be thinking about forgotten, he considered her question. "I thought my actions said it all. Play hard, die trying."

Tash rolled her eyes and gave him a questioning look. "Seriously?"

Alec surveyed her curiously. "Why'd you want to know?"

The lights passing by caught the green in his eyes, and Tash noted the mischievous gleam in them. She bit back the urge to giggle. Why did he always think she had ulterior motives? Maybe it was because they were always taught to assume people were being less than forthright about their agendas. "It's just a question. Mine's from my mom, 'Always be honest with yourself and don't let trials conquer you, conquer them.' She never let Jones or me give up on anything. No matter how difficult it seemed at the time." 

"Guess you could say that mine's, live without regret," he said before turning to look out the window. Hiding the emotion that threatened to expose him. One of his biggest regrets was not telling Rachel about himself sooner.

Tash smiled. It did sound like him. He did what he wanted and whenever. And very rarely was he apologetic about it. "It's a good motto. Just don't let it rule over your good sense or caution."

"Yes, ma'am."

She punched his arm at that retort.

"Owww." Alec rubbed his arm briskly. He hadn't meant for it to come out like it had. "I wasn't being smart. It was good advice."

Tash sent him a warning look. Flattery would get him nowhere. 

Alec didn't get a chance to pursue a verbal sparring match because the limousine had pulled up to The Rolands.

~*~*~*~

A group of men, dressed in tuxedos, sat in the back of a van. The black van was parked in a side street, almost completely hidden from view because the streetlights were out. The man with a penlight addressed the rest of the group. "You all know the drill. Blend in. When we get a visual of the subject, relay on comms. Nobody makes a move without my OK. Got it?"

The rest of the men nodded. What the light shone on was a map of the ground floor of The Rolands. A bright red circle highlighted the Grand Ballroom. The exits were marked out with neon green Xs. 

"My contact says they up'd security for tonight in the last week. Mr. Worsely has his own team in place. Sweep is a no go, but we've got eyes tonight. "Beac, keep us on the ball." The man pocketed his light and slapped the man, in front of the laptop, on the shoulder. "Boys, let's move out."

Evan and his team jumped quietly out the back door of the van.

Beac pulled it closed and locked it from the inside.

Another van was parked in front. The other men had already begun heading to it, and pulled a few duffle bags from inside.

A guy with brown curly hair approached Evan. "Here are the tickets."

Taking them, he gave out the four tickets and turned to the two remaining men. "Stevin, Gris. Meet you guys up top. A code five and we're out, don't wait. Just get yourself to the checkpoint. We clear?"

"Yes." Came the unanimous reply.


	11. Ticking Off

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** More please, my dear? Is this soon enough? I hope you like it, Natters. :) 

* * *

** Chapter 11: Ticking Off**

"Ms Olsen. Anything you can think of that might help us would be great." Bling sat across from White's estranged wife. The both teacups sat on the table untouched. 

Wendy Olsen wrung her hands. Her blue eyes full of concern and unshed tears. "I don't know what would make him do such a thing."

Bling was about to stand when his cell rang. "Yeah? Logan. What have you got? Great, yeah I'll be there." Bling met his companion's eyes and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "Here's my number." He scribbled his cell number on a paper napkin. "If you hear from him?"

"Okay. I really hope you find her. And that Ames…"

Bling cut her off before she tried to speculate about what her husband might do to Max. The thoughts gave him chills. "We'll find her." 

Wendy walked him out and watched as he got into his car. She couldn't help the sick feeling in her stomach. There were times when she'd caught a dark look on her husband's face. As if there was another side to him that she'd never witnessed before. A part of him that she didn't know about. She knew that perhaps she should be grateful. But her conscience was tormenting her now, with the knowledge that she had suspicions that he wasn't who he lead everyone to believe. And because she'd kept silent, a girl was trapped at his mercy. 

He was angry. Angry at all of them. After he'd been arrested she'd been at the agency's preliminary hearing. When they'd set a trial date, he'd been raving mad. He'd jumped the railing and lunged at one of the agents in the crowd. She hadn't been able to see who, but it had taken two other men to haul Ames off and hold him back.

And she'd only made things worse when she'd posted bail, only to tell him not to come home. He'd tried to strangle her, right there in the checking out office. That afternoon, she'd requested a restraining order. It had been the beginning of long nights wondering if she really knew him at all.

Hearing footsteps upstairs. Wendy closed the front door and went to her son's room. She hated to have to separate Ray from his father. But considering the circumstances she didn't know what else she was supposed to do.

Bling started the engine and peeled away from the curb. Logan said he had the warehouse location and to pick him up from Seattle Police HQ. It turned out that the warehouse had been a marijuana plant under the guise of a wheat mill, recorded in police files. Sung had recognized it from the photo Logan had shown him. 

"How'd you go?" Logan asked as he climbed in the passenger side.

"She's terrified of him. I'm sure she doesn't know the half of what he's been up to as Agent Ames White. When I told her that he stole the car to kidnap Max. She looked like she was going to faint. I think this calculating maniac is a nightmare awakening for her." Bling shook his head sadly. "You can be with a person for years and still not know them. You have to feel sorry for her."

"It'll never cease to amaze me, the things people can do to each other." 

"Too true."

Logan studied the road map and re-circled the warehouse location. "White won't come out of this if he's hurt Max. I'm not about vengeance, but I'm all about justice."

Bling kept his eyes on the road. Just the hard edge in Logan's voice sent a tingling up his spine. He had a very sure feeling that his friend wasn't just talking about physical retribution. Whatever Logan had in mind, he didn't want to be around to when it happened.

~*~*~*~

"Sir, what's their ETA?" A man in a black bandana asked.

White looked up from where he sat and eyed the young man suspiciously. "Less than an hour. Why don't you check in with Nate? We don't need uninvited guests to disrupt our little exchange."

"No, sir." With a curt nod, bandana boy left.

Tony - White's buddy from way back in their rookie days - met his friend's gaze. He knew what Ames was thinking. Mike was new to the inner circle. They were still watching him. He was a good agent and a real straight arrow. Which is what made them still wary over his motives. He'd said he wanted to help White's case. But he hadn't been very specific about why or how.

So far they'd managed to keep him mostly out of the loop. But he'd certainly tweak once the Russians started dragging off their American merchandise.

Outside, someone in the shadows pulls out a cell phone. His voice sounds vaguely familiar but his face is hidden in the darkness. "It's me. It's going down in 30. An hour at max. All right, I'll await your team."

~*~*~*~

Two figures race across a jetty. They both carried packs. It's a man and woman. You can see her blonde ponytail bouncing in the moonlight.

"Hurry, we've only got 20 minutes. We've gotta move it." The guy yelled, not bothering to check if his partner was even behind him.

A flurry of movement blurred to his right and the next thing he heard was the rev of an engine.

"One step ahead, bro. Get in," she called. 

He looked up the short embankment, a red pickup's headlights blared down at him.

~*~*~*~

Logan got out of the Aztek. 

Bling cut the engine and went around to the trunk. Unlocking it, he lifted the lid. Bling interlocked his fingers, pushing his hands as far as he could into his gloves. To him the second skin served two purposes. Save him from dropping anything he got his hands on and keep his prints to himself. His palms were starting to sweat already. He prayed that his gloves would stay on at least till they got out of here.

Logan pulled his own pair on, and handed Bling a light 9mm. "A last resort. Not only do we not want the attention that accompanying these babies, we don't want the return fire either."

"Got it. I hope I never even have to aim it, let alone use it."

Logan checked his clip and cocked his gun. He glanced at Bling's safety to make sure it was off, before picking up his gear from the backseat. 

Bling slung his satchel over his head. He checked his chamber and shoved the gun into the back waistband of his pants. Following Logan's lead, he headed for the perimeter fence. 

Silently, Logan clipped a few of the wires and peeled the mesh away. Crawling through, he held the opening open for his friend.

They were about to move forward when Bling spotted someone on a fire escape. "Wait." He and Logan were just under the cover of a few wooden crates. After the spotlight passed over their hiding place and the man started searching in the other direction, they ran quickly for the cover of the nearest building in the opposite direction.

Hidden in the shadow of the warehouse, Logan saw the building they were looking for. "Over there. The one next to the filling tower."

"I see it, but there aren't any lights…"

Logan silenced him and brought them both flat against the wall, when footsteps crunched nearby. 

"Area 4, secure," a voice, confirmed.

"Good. Report the A2 roof. Visitors incoming." Came the reply.

After the footsteps were no longer audible. Logan quietly moved forward. Scanning for more watchmen, he moved quickly through the darkness across the compound to the building near the water.

Bling followed closely in his shadow.

Once they reached the building. Logan searched for a fire escape and climbed to the roof. Inside they couldn't see a whole lot. It was mostly black. With the exception of a few blue lights close to the wall on the left side. 

"There's the cage but it's empty." He scanned the floor searching for any sign of Max. Nothing. "We've got to get down there. I'll go through from the left. Where the lights are. There's a catwalk, do you think you could climb down from there?" Logan asked.

Bling nodded. "See you inside."

Logan crept down the stairs and reaching the bottom, stood flat against the wall. After checking the corner. He quickly ran softly for the door he'd seen from the roof windows. "Damn," he cursed. What had made him think it'd be that easy? The door was locked, and glancing up he noticed a tiny blinking red light.

Inside a small dark room, Max still lay on a cold metal table. Blue florescent lights from the walls shed an eerie glow about the room, and all she felt was the frozen chill crawling across her skin.

They'd taken her jacket, red ¾ top, dark blue jeans and boots. All she had on was her black tank and underwear. The white sheet thrown on top of her, barley covered her midriff, never mind two peaks fast declaring their presence.

Her neck ached. Probably from holding a stiff position while she'd been out. As she turned her head, she heard it. Careful footsteps. Slowly but surely moving in her direction.

When a familiar figure appeared in her window, she had to desperately suppress the urge to yell out to him. _Logan_. She tried to make a noise. Do something to draw his attention. He wasn't looking her way. Not being able to free her arms or legs she tried to rock the bench.

Logan had made quick work of the lock outside. He'd learnt from the best. After spotting the camera he knew he had to find a hiding spot fast. He ventured inside looking around. He was about to head for the door to his left when he heard a noise from the right.

He hadn't noticed the dull light emitting from the small window on the right. On closer inspection he realized there was a door. It had been hidden in shadow from the overhead balcony. He lifted the bar from across the door and threw the door open.

"Logan," Max whispered gratefully. 

Her voice was full of relief and he could see moisture in her eyes. He didn't know if it was from the pain, fear or his being there. Just looking at her, if thoughts could kill, White would be dead already. "Oh Max." He lost no time in cutting through her bonds and helping her up.

She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. He returned her embrace, the warmth from his body chasing the cold from her skin. "We need to get out of here," she said into his chest. Reluctantly letting him free, she pulled the sheet around her waist in an attempt at modesty.

Logan turned and found her clothes piled in a metal crate nearby. He handed them to her and Max dressed quickly. Logan pounded the metal wall angrily. "I wish I could…"

A gun trained on Max's chest and a man appeared. "You'll get your chance."


	12. Minor Hiccups

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Are you curious as to where this is heading? Is there something you want to know, something you'd love to happen? If it's do-able, I'll consider it. The outline of this story can't be altered. The ending is almost concrete.

* * *

** Chapter 12: Minor Hiccups**

_So far, everything's moving along perfectly._ Tash surveyed the crowded ballroom. It was just a curious sweep. That was until her eyes found a very familiar face and her heart skipped a beat. _Dean? What are you doing here?_ The woman he was standing next to she recognized from the Logistics department, a really sweet lady, very professional and beautiful. Melissa Bergman. News had gone around that she'd recently married a serviceman. Tash ignored the stabbing in her chest and took a good look at them. They did make a very glamorous-looking couple. It was possible that the office gossip chain had confused federal agent for serviceman somewhere down the line. They were kind of similar. 

Thinking back to their time together, she couldn't help the heavy feeling building inside. Blinking back tears that threatened to make a fool out of her, she quickly turned away. Tash brushed her cheeks self-consciously. _Get a grip. You're over it. There are hundreds of people here. If you play it right, you might not even bump into him._ Taking a deep breath, she searched the floor for Alec. She spotted him at the foot of the right-wing staircase leading to the balcony floor. 

Alec caught Tash's eyes on him and smiled. He gave her a small wave and turned away when a hand touched his arm. "Can I help…" Deep, innocent, hazel eyes collided with his. His throat closed and his heart thudded a mile a minute in his chest. Suddenly he found it incredibly hard to breathe.

"I feel really stupid asking you this, but do you know where the ladies room is?" 

He tried desperately to force his mouth to move, her hand didn't rest on his arm anymore but he could still feel her touch. It was burned into his skin.

Tash had caught his wave and smiled back, she'd been about to head over when she saw a beautiful young woman approach him. She thought to hang back and let him have a little fun, but that was before she saw the look on his face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. She lost no time, stepping onto the dance floor and making her way towards him.

"Sir?" 

_Rachel, it's Rachel._ Alec tried again to force words out. _Anything._ He was standing there like a gaping idiot. _Say something. She's here._ "You're here?" _Great. Wonderful. So smart Alec. Stupid, stupid._ The words slipped out before he could think straight.

She gave him a confused look. "Do I know you?"

Alec clenched his fist uncomfortably at his side. "You're Rachel…"

"Rachel, darling." A tall, white-haired man approached them. His bars and pins covering most of his broad chest.

"Papa." Rachel held out her arms to him as he reached the staircase. 

The older man wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and grinned proudly. "Admiral Mitchell." He extended his hand to Alec, warm smile still lighting his face.

"Alec Ross, sir," he replied, recalling the name Jones had created for him. He remembered what Tash had said when she'd first heard it.

_"Ross. You like the name, Ross?" Tash smirked. "It means promontory in Gaelic. Nah, doesn't suit you." _

The Admiral shook Alec's hand. "Alec Ross, nice to meet you. Anyone whom captures the interest of my Rachel must be quite a fellow indeed."

Rachel blushed and elbowed her grandfather discreetly. "Papa."

Her embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by either of the men. 

"She was just asking me if I knew where the ladies was. Shortest route? Up the left-wing stairs and you should see it on your right." Alec gave her an awkward smile. _She honestly doesn't remember._Looking at her, he wondered if that was a bad thing.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled at Alec. "Please excuse me." She kissed her grandfather's cheek and walked away.

Alec watched her go, and noticed Tash approach. 

"Admiral Mitchell. I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled warmly, extending her hand.

The Admiral took it and placed a kiss across her fingers. "Always a pleasure, Natasha."

Tash have him appreciative look. "I see you've met my friend, Alec."

"Yes, quite the gentleman." 

"He was taught well." _If only he knew_, Tash mused. "Was that your granddaughter I saw leaving?" She sent a curious gaze over her shoulder to where Rachel was ascending the stairs.

The Admiral lifted his chin proudly, smiling. "Yes, indeed. Rachel is my son's daughter, my only grandchild. My own daughter died young. Cancer. When my son asked if Rachel could stay with us, Maggie and I were only too happy to have her."

"How wonderful for you both." Tash sent Alec a look and turned to the Admiral. "Please excuse me, Admiral but I just have to borrow Alec before the next announcement. Wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Natasha," the Admiral gave her a grin.

"Alec?" Tash said sweetly. 

Alec caught the veiled undertones in her voice and hastily said his pleasantries. "Nice to meet you, sir." 

With a nod from their guest, the little group parted company.

Alec hurried after Tash. "I've got to take the balcony level in two minutes, what's up?"

Tash kept walking but spoke without looking in his direction. "Maggie told me once that her son, Henry, couldn't have kids. Rachel's not his daughter."

Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadow of a marble column. "I know she's not."

"What? How?" Tash eyed him suspiciously. He was acting fairly strangely for someone who was usually the coolest head in the room.

Alec sighed in defeat. "I never brought it up because I was trying to forget…" Judging from the raised eyebrow and the slight inclination of her head, he was anticipating the lecture to come.

"Cut to it, how do you know her? I know that look I saw back there wasn't one of, _Oh hey, how you been._"

Hanging his head, he ran a tired hand through his hair. "Remember a few months back, I went to Seattle. Even though you and Max said it was a really bad idea."

"I also remember saying it was stupid to go alone," Tash said her frustration resurfacing at the thought.

"Yeah, well...it was something I had to do. Alone. The first girl I ever really got close to. Rachel. She died after being in a coma for two years, from a car bomb I planted. When I saw her grave...so..." He balled his fists and grimaced at the memory. "Now, I don't know what to think."

Tash didn't say a word. A realization dawning, she touched him gently on the arm. "What was her name?"

"Rachel Berrisford."

~*~*~*~

"She's here. Left-wing balcony. Heading your way, Evan," A bald man said into his comm. piece. The big silver ring on his left pinkie caught the overhead lights.

"Beac, subject in range. Cut it, on my go." Evan looked at the floor below and spotted his other two men. They acknowledged his motion. 

Downstairs, standing beside the column with Tash, Alec glanced up to notice a man striding purposefully across the balcony. Looking over the dance floor he noticed two other guys, moving steadily through the crowd toward the left-wing stairs. Something's up.

"Alec?" Tash queried.

"Hold up. Something's about to go down." Alec checked his watch and reported to his control room team. "We've got three guys. One on the balcony, and two headed for the left wing stairs. Track them on the monitors. I want to know what they're up too. Guy up top is about 5'9, black hair and medium build. Two guys down here - one's a shaggy blonde, heavy build. His friend has curly dark hair and glasses, both about 6'. 

Tash spotted the men he was describing and just seconds later the ballroom went black.

~*~*~*~

"Now." Evan ordered Beac.

Somewhere in a poorly lit storage room, a circuit board exploded, sparks bursting all directions. The lights flickered and when out, the electricity buzzed dead.

All the men pulled out their pocket night vision goggles. Schmit and Burkley had already reached the top of the stairs. Raven wasn't far from the right-wing staircase. His ring no longer caught the light since the room was blanketed in complete darkness.

Screaming and loud crashes could be heard all around, as people scrambled for the exits. Tash quickly made her way to the podium and grabbed the mike. "Please, stay calm. The lights will come back on. Please stay where you are."

Alec saw the men and pinpointed where they were headed. In his gut he had a sickening feeling that he knew who their target was. He'd never reach her in time.

A gunshot cracked like the sound of a whip and Tash didn't have time to heed the hesitation in her heart. She dove off the podium and pushed the two girls out of the way. Just seconds before the enormous chandelier crashed to the polished wood floor, right where the girls had been huddled.

Her arm and left hip aching, she sat up. There were lots of harsh voices demanding answers and crying going on around her. The girls were fine. Thoroughly shaken but okay. They seemed to know they'd narrowly missed being part of the decoration. She looked up to see Alec jump the balcony rail from the staircase. He was going after the men.

"Please don't leave us." One of the girls grabbed Tash's arm.

"I have to help other people. I promise, someone will come and get you in a minute. Just sit tight, okay?" Tash saw them both nod slightly, and quickly got up in search of her brother. 

Just then, security burst through the main entrance and two of the exits, holding floodlights.

"Everyone all right?" One of them asked.

Another one spotted Tash. "The circuit for level 1 has been burnt out. It's going to take awhile to get it back up. The manager has said you're all welcome to move to the Crystal Hall on level 3. Our sincerest apologises for the inconvenience.

"Inconvenience?" someone spat in disgust. 

"Please. We're very sorry for what's happened. But don't give up on the night yet." Tash addressed the crowd. "Sir, if you'll show people the way, I'm sure they'll be happy to follow you out of here," she assured the hotel supervisor.

~*~*~*~

Alec ran as fast as he could. His arms and legs burning, but he ignored the sensations. He only had one concern, that he get to Rachel before they left the building.

"Boss, you've got company. It's only one guy but he's moving really fast." Beac watched the thermal sensors. _This guy's more than fast, he's incredible._ "You gotta get movin', he's too close."

Evan looked at Raven. "Take care of it."

Raven gave him a curt nod.

The rest of them moved through the door to the emergency stairwell and barricaded it behind them. Evan noted the look on their faces. "He'll find another way to the designated point." Without another second hesitation he paged the roof. "We're ready." Almost immediately, thick black cords dropped through the open skylight from five levels up.

On the other side of the door, Alec hid around the corner leading to the emergency escape door. It led to both the roof and the basement levels. His comm. was still active, the security centre was on B1 and ran on it's own circuit. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his taser. Footsteps started toward his position. _Now or never…_


	13. Cruel Intentions

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Blaze, you know I'm pretty anxious to see this story unfold too but I don't think I express it quite the way you do. I promise to do my best and get the Chicago side of this adventure out soon. Work's got me pretty tied up at the moment. Big headaches…

* * *

** Chapter 13: Cruel Intentions**

The man pulled the trigger and Max launched into blur speed. She tore the gun from his grasp, just as the dart hit the wall behind her last position. Before he had a chance to run, Max shoved the man against the wall and threw the gun in Logan's direction. She kept one hand wrapped firmly around his neck.

Logan bent to pick up the gun and stood up, studying the man curiously. If anything, he looked angry than afraid or surprised at her strength. And he was clawing at Max's hand. He was trying to say something.

Mike spluttered and gagged; this wasn't going according to plan. Maybe his approach hadn't been quite fool proof but he hadn't expected to be disarmed in the space of two seconds. He'd changed his jacket and lost the bandana. He was in dark gear and he'd been told to disable not eliminate, hence the M9 drug cartridges.

"Max, let him down." Logan had the gun levelled at the guy's head. When she didn't relent, Logan reasoned with her. "We can use him to get out of here."

Max released him and stood back. She knew he didn't have any more firearms on him but he could have other surprises up his sleeve. She stood out of the danger zone, but close enough to take him out if she had to. "Okay."

"I'm not working for White," the man choked out.

"Makes no difference to me. You point a gun at me, you're the enemy," Max spat.

Mike shook his head. He was hunched catching his breath and he straightened, leaning against the wall for support, rubbing his throat. "I couldn't wait for the extraction team, White wanted you now. So I had to get here before one of the other guys got to you. They would have taken you, conscious or not, bound and gagged. I swear, I'm working to get you out of here alive. The odds have just tipped in their favour with more muscle. Did you hear the chopper?"

"Why should we believe you when you shot at her?" Logan asked threateningly.

"Hey, it's only a sedative. I don't know White's game plan yet, okay. I'm supposed to play along. I have no idea what he's got going down. All I know is it's serious and it's an international deal. If I don't show up with Max in two minutes, he's going to know I'm not in and this place'll turn into a death trap."

Max looked at Logan and bit her lip. "Tie me. Follow at a distance. I'll go with him."

"I don't like it. Who are you, anyway?"

"Mike Wynter. IAB. That's all I can tell you. We've gotta get moving."

Logan had to bury his doubts for now. Bling was around somewhere and they still had to get out without tipping White off. All things considered, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on than anyone wanted to let on.

~*~*~*~

Mike reached the door to A2 building. He flashed his ID badge and shifted the body on his shoulder. To her credit, she didn't make a sound or movement.

Inside her thick cloth-hood, Max had to fight the rising of claustrophobia. Ever since her week long torture of being trapped in a 3ft by 3ft cell, she'd always been more than a little nervous about having anything over her head or stuck somewhere without a ready exit. When his shoulder moved and dug right into her stomach, she had to suck in the curse that tempted to fly from her lips. She kept her body slack and took even, relaxed breaths. 

"Here we are gentleman. Sorry to keep you." White narrowed his eyes and motioned for Mike to drop Max in the chair.

Mike set her down. He discreetly slipped her a blade as he let go. If anything was to go wrong she could cut herself free in a second and run. She had to know White was close by and that the room was full of men. She had superior hearing didn't she? He moved to stand next to White.

"You were supposed to be with Nate," White ground icily.

"I was following orders. She'd escaped, she took out Fin before I could stop her. I gave her a shot before I grabbed her." As he moved closer to White, he whispered, "Quite an animal, a real wildcat."

A cruel smile formed on White's face and he slapped Mike firmly on the back. "Fine. You're done here. Return to your position and get someone to help you with Fin. We're moving out after we finish up."

"Yes, sir." Mike nodded and headed for the door. He turned back for a brief moment to look at Max before he left the building. Walking away, he headed into the shadows of C1. He spotted Logan, watching A2.

Logan crouched between the cover of a truck and old crates. "How many?" 

"Four foreigners, and 7 hostiles. I took out a guy earlier. They won't find him, but the other parameter guy is a tough old guy. White trusts him to a fault. We can't get him just yet. Listen." He passed Logan an earpiece and held his own receiver to his ear. 

_"So this is it?" a Russian man asked._

"Yes," replied the familiar voice. 

"Johasha, check her."

"We have to get her…"

Mike clamped a firm hand down on Logan's arm and held him fast. "This is bigger than just getting White. There are dirty agents that have been trading information, resources, anything drawing a dollar figure, to anyone who's willing to play their game. We need this to go through."

"You bastard." Logan growled as he shook the other man off. He grabbed Mike by the jacket and hissed in his face. "You knew. You're worse than him if you're willing to go through with this for the sake of your case. You're willing to sacrifice her life?"

"Something tells me this isn't something you can lecture me on." 

Logan fell silent and clenched his jaw. He wasn't comfortable with how familiar this guy seemed to be about everything about Max and himself. He made a mental note to get the 411 on him, once they got out of this. There'd been many times where he'd risked the safety and lives of others for the sake of his quest to reveal the truth. He'd personally put Max in danger many times. It chilled him to think how many times he'd never given it a second thought.

_"She's in perfect condition. Barcode matches. She's the one we want."_

It was a woman speaking. Part of the Russian party, Mike assumed. There were more exchanges in Russian before the man spoke up again.

_"Price as originally confirmed. We have a deal."_

Mike checked his portable receiver. The video transmission showed one of the Russian men passing a silver case to White. After opening the case and checking the contents, White motioned to two of his men to take Max.

All of a sudden, a voice yelled something and there was a loud crashing.

_"Find him."_

Pocketing his equipment inside his jacket and grabbing his gun from the holster under his right arm. Mike turned to Logan. "Time to move."

Logan resisted the urge to say, _about time_. He hadn't seen what Mike had been watching but he heard what had been said and he didn't like that the transaction had already taken place.

~*~*~*~

Max waited as heavy footsteps approached. Then from somewhere behind her, a voice yelled. 

"Stop."

A loud crash reverberated off the walls as a piece of scrap metal fell from high up. 

They'd found someone. She prayed that it wasn't Logan. Breathing evenly, she waited, not knowing exactly what she was supposed to do next. Something Mike had said earlier implied that he'd create a diversion. Was that it?

White pointed at his other men. "Find him."

Four arms roughly jerked her up and half carried, half dragged her to a waiting cage.

"Good luck taming her," White snickered.

"It will be no problem." The corners of the Russian boss' mouth turned up in a half smile. White had a feeling that the man knew something he didn't, and whatever it was, he didn't envy Max. Not that he ever harboured that emotion when it came to the transgenic. What was to envy about being a hybrid freak creation?

There was a loud bang as the warehouse door slammed open. 

"Nobody move. You two, drop the girl," Mike ordered White's men.

White didn't move, but the Russians had other ideas. The boss nodded to the woman, who must have been Johasha. And before they knew it, they'd all become part of a very dangerous standoff.

Johasha held a detonator in her hand and a Gyurza pistol in the other, aimed level at his heart. "VX gas. You move and you will all be carried out of here in body bags."

Mike held his ground but didn't even dare twitch. Vest or not, he'd be dead before he hit the ground if she got trigger-happy. And considering they didn't have any atropine handy, he wasn't about to take any chances. "Okay," he said still holding his gun aimed at the boss' chest. 

Logan had his trained on White. One wrong move and both head honchos would be permanently out of action. 

"Nice plan," Logan hissed over his shoulder to Mike.

An explosion from the roof windows took everyone by surprise. That was, everyone but Max.

She'd been waiting for her opportunity. Breaking her ties and ripping off her hood, she dove for the woman holding the gun at Mike. Tearing the detonator from her death grip and disarming her gun with the other hand, Max grabbed the woman to use her as leverage.

At the same time, two figures had come crashing through the windows and landed, smack in the middle of the standoff party.

"Hi boys." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Deck's gotta work on his timing," Mike grumbled.


	14. Losing Grip

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Forgive the seemingly endless dry spell. The next one will not be so long in coming.

* * *

** Chapter 14: Losing Grip**

He could hear them on the other side of the emergancy escape door. The voices were growing fainter and he knew he had to catch up. Restlessly, he waited for his opposition. 

Footsteps sounded very close, and as the man reached the corner, Alec stuck out the rod. He held the trigger down and forced his boot into the man's gut, sending him reeling into the wall. He hit the floor with a thump and his head sagged forward. 

Alec retracted the taser and held a finger to his ear. "They've breached the emergency exit on…" 

"Sir, a call from the Siren's observation deck, we've got men on the roof…Wait! There's a helicopter hovering…" 

"Ask for any distinctive markings. I'm going up." Alec ran at the door and pounded into it with his shoulder. It didn't give. He took a few steps back and tried again, this time there was a loud clank on the other side and it opened. 

The axe they'd used as a wedge had loosened and fallen out against his force. He looked up and saw the rope. Tugging on it, it seemed secure so he started climbing. 

~*~*~*~

Tash followed the last group out of the blackened ballroom. As she exited the double doors she noticed a couple, huddled in one corner of the lobby. The man was soothing the woman who still looked shaken up. She was about to go up to them when the woman looked up. Tears stained her cheeks and her nose was a little red. 

"Ms Worsely?" 

All of a sudden she felt a nervous chill chase up her spine and her heart start to pound in her chest. Tash bit her lip and forced an encouraging smile to grace her face. There'd be no turning around now, he'd seen her. To his credit, he looked surprised. 

"Please, call me Natasha. It's Melissa, right?" Tash forced herself to ignore the discomfort in her chest. 

The woman looked up at Dean and smiled at him adoringly. She squeezed his hand tightly and touched a hand to his chest proudly, as if openly staking her ownership of his heart. "Dean, this is Natasha Worsley. Her family…" 

"We know each other," Dean said coolly. 

Tash had to bite her lip to fight the nerves threatening to undo her right there and then. How could it be possible that one man could bring her to her knees with just words? For years as a child she'd been interrogated, beaten, tested to the point of death. Yet nothing had touched her so deeply than the look he was giving her right now. 

Melissa looked from one to the other. Between them, she could feel the tense energy almost physically radiating from her brother and Natasha didn't seem much more comfortable. Being confronted with her brother's agitation almost made her forget how terrified she'd just been. He'd told her how he'd thought he'd met the girl of his dreams. Only it turned out he hadn't been hers. Was, Natasha Worsley, that girl? If so, she could understand what could have made Dean so mad. Rumour had Natasha closely involved with her brother's new right hand man. With the silence stretching, she searched for something that could break the moment. 

"I haven't had a chance to congratulate you, Melissa." 

"Why, thank you. It wasn't a big wedding. There was a lot going on at the time. The office and at home." She sent a hopeful smile Dean's way, only to see his brooding look hadn't changed. 

"I meant to say best wishes to you both," she corrected herself, extending an embrace to Melissa. 

"Ah…I thought you knew Dean?" Melissa asked curiously. 

"I did," Tash fumbled, "I mean I do, or…" 

"He's my brother." 

With that correction, Dean's features darkened. 

"You thought?" he growled. "Now I've seen it all." 

Tash didn't know what to say. She sent an uncomfortable look to Melissa and apologised. "I'm sorry, Dean never…We didn't really talk about." If was possible, she wished the floor would just open up and swallow her whole. 

"Ms Bergman, I'm so glad you could make it," Jones said warmly. "Jones Worsley." He offered his hand to Dean. 

"Dean Baxter. I'm filling in for Will, we saw him off on Tuesday." 

"Yes, I remember. Melissa sent her apologies in advance, but I'm glad circumstances allowed you to attend. Even though we've had an unfortunate start to the evening." He smiled at them both. "If you don't mind, I need to borrow my sister for just a minute." 

Tash felt him dragging her way and unconsciously sagged into his arm. 

"Why didn't you tell me that he would be here?" Jones asked. He'd noticed Tash out of the corner of his eye and he'd watched as the little group started their disaster of an exchange. He'd never seen his sister crumble. Never, not once, no matter the situation. It's what had made it so hard for them both growing up. They'd always be grounded for some reason or another and you could bet it was because of Tash's unrepentant nature. Looking down into her eyes now, all he wanted to do was go back over there and pound the guy senseless. "I'm sorry." 

Tash did feel a tear roll down her face, when Jones hugged her tight. It was almost as if the tighter he held her, the more she wanted to cry. It was insane. She hated the feelings that were boiling inside her. She hated how much her chest hurt. It was crushing her lungs and making it so hard to breathe without shuddering. She wouldn't give in, she couldn't. Cradled safely in her brother's arms, she looked up and found Dean staring at her. The confused look in his eyes was quickly masked and he turned away from her. 

"You know, you still haven't told me about what went wrong. You seemed so happy," Jones whispered into her hair. 

Tash reached up with one hand and wiped her cheeks discreetly. "There's nothing to say. He just left." She swallowed back a sob and looked up at her brother. "He said, I can't give you what you need. He couldn't be more wrong." There was movement behind her and she shivered as her intuition told her that Jones' hadn't been the only one that had heard that last confession. 

Jones sent a warning look over her shoulder, and gave his sister a reassuring squeeze before he let her go. "I have to go and follow up with security. I'll give you an update as soon as I've spoken to Alec." 

Tash nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly. She dared not turn around. Her cheeks were still shiny and her eyes still moist with tears. It's not how she imagined meeting him again. But then, when did things run according to plan, in her life. It was a miracle she'd managed to piece her life back together with relative success. Considering the rollercoaster she'd been trapped on the past two years. 

"I'm sorry I never gave you a chance…" he said. 

It took a lot for her to turn around and face him. There was something about the way he made her feel, that took all of her strength and tossed it out the window. But at the same time, the way he used to look at her made her want to be reckless. Maybe that's why it had hurt so badly. She'd let herself drown. She'd made the jump believing he'd be right there with her, but when she'd hit the water she'd found herself cold, deserted and completely heartbroken. 

"What you said…does that mean?" 

"I'm not going to pretend that what happened was all my fault. It wasn't." She made no effort to close the distance between them. And she definitely didn't want to let him off the hook lightly. "You jumped to a completely ludicrous conclusion and hurt me, Dean. I had no idea I could feel the way I did." 

"Did, past tense?" His eyes displayed the hope he'd had, even if it was only a flicker. But as always, the emotion was quickly quenched. 

"Please, don't." Tash knew despite the raw feelings he stirred, knowing he still had feelings too, wasn't enough. She was too distrusting, too cautious to let herself be that vulnerable again. 

Dean saw the pain in her eyes, the defeated slump of her shoulders. He'd done that, he'd knowingly walked out, even after he'd seen the pleading look in her eyes. As he'd left her in that hospital room, still tied to Alec and unable to follow him, he'd kept walking. Something in the back of his mind told him be was crazy, that he needed to fight back. Not just roll over and let it happen. That same voice told him that Tash love him, not Alec. And that she was here out of love for a brother and a best friend, not a lover. "Forgive me for being a blind fool?" 

"I think I can do that," she smiled shakily. "But let's not linger in the past anymore, okay?" 

He nodded in agreement before cringing and shaking his head. "You don't think that I need to…Alec doesn't…" 

"He doesn't know. I'm sure he thought I was someone else…" Tash blushed. She felt like she was divulging secrets, and quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of Alec, I've got to find Jones. When the lights went out, Alec was going after a few guys." 

"This was a job?" 

Tash smiled. "Yes and no, we've been keeping him busy. Busy means out of trouble." 

"Gotta hope that his luck's a little better nowadays," Dean said. He didn't like that Alec was right in the thick of things, again. That guy didn't have a lot of good luck, it just always so happened that one of his siblings was there to bail him out just in the nick of time. The last thing he wanted was for Tash to get hurt again. Not that he thought Alec couldn't handle himself, it just seemed that he always got into impossible situations. 

"It's not about luck, it's about intelligence and skill." She was just regurgitating what had been drilled into her since birth. Her head told her that Alec did tend to be reckless when there were feelings involved. The sooner she knew that was going on, the better she'd feel. 

~*~*~*~

Alec reached the top just in time to see the last man climb into the helicopter. He could do nothing but watch as it lifted off the roof and left The Roland. 

Scanning the rooftop, he knew the fastest root down was the way he'd come. Grabbing the rope, he slid down at blur speed. Almost tripping over the unconscious body in the hallway on his way out. 

His comm. piece came to life in his ear and he heard his boss on the other end. 

"Alec, Jones here. Did you catch them?" 

"In pursuit. Get Admiral Mitchell on comms. Rachel's been taken," Alec said as he jumped the balcony and somersaulted before executing a graceful landing. In the surveillance room, Jones pretended not to notice the monitors. And looked at the other security technicians, who stared at him in bewilderment. "Well, find the Admiral," he ordered. 

One of the men was about to dash for the door, when Tash burst through from the other side. "Jones!" Close behind her was Admiral Mitchell. 

"Admiral, I'm sorry but they took Rachel." 

The older man's purposeful stride never slowed, but Tash could see that he was shaken. All the color had drained from his face and his usual warm greeting, gone. 

The Admiral stopped two feet from Jones, his broken composure now showing. Tears of frustration and fear welling in his eyes, his voice shook, as he demanded, "Tell me how this could have happened, Jones. Just tell me, so I know how I tell my son." 


	15. Timely Arrivals

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Blaze555 and MM, I'm happy to hear that you two are enjoying this so far. Please keep the feedback coming. :)

* * *

** Chapter 15: Timely Arrivals**

Syl flashed Max a mischievous smile, before shooting a dirty look at White. "Should'a known we had new scum on our asses. Pity though, you'd scrub up only half bad." 

"We can do this the messy way, or the clean way. Your call," Krit said, his gun pressed into the side of the Russian boss' head. 

Logan didn't dare move an inch. How deep did this guy's intel go? He knew about Max, about his background. Why should he be surprised to hear that Deck was involved? Not that he wasn't grateful for the appearance of Max's siblings, Krit and Syl, at this point in time. Considering his heart was pounding in his throat and his nerves were more than a little tense. He'd be hard pressed to make his aim count at present. 

With the added distractions all around, Bling quietly crept down the metal ladder. After being spotted near the office window, he'd made a dive for the cover of some crates. Some 50 feet further along the catwalk. On his elbows, he'd crawled toward the nearest ladder. Waiting in the shadows, he could see the group below in a stand off. Logan was opposite Max, who had the Russian woman in a firm grip. And Syl and Krit in the middle of it all. He'd heard someone say VX gas and that had his palms sweating overtime. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike spotted someone moving behind the Russians. He didn't get a chance to make a decision. Or even assess whether the person was a friend or foe. 

Sensing a distraction, White kicked one of the Russian guards and grabbed his gun. 

From that moment on, it was an all out frenzy of movement. 

Krit planted his boot into the Russian boss, sending him to his knees. With a swift hit across the back of the head - with the butt of his Desert Eagle - he knocked the guy unconscious. 

Hearing the distinct, faint click of a trigger, Syl turned and dove at Mike and Logan. Tackling them both at the legs and throwing them to the ground. 

Max chilled to the bone that Logan had almost become peppered meat, took two hard blows to the stomach. 

Johasha drove her elbow backward into the girl's stomach. Wrestling free, she kicked her and sent her reeling into a stack of crates. Not waiting for her opposition to get back up, she grabbed the detonator and flipped off the safely… 

The briefcase exploded and money, mingled with grey gas, littered the air in the warehouse. The money gently floated down and the gas was streaming out of the cracked case. The briefcase had a false bottom. Inside were to canisters, both leaking gas profusely. It was spreading quickly. One man, who'd been near the briefcase had been thrown by the blast and lay slumped unconscious. Another, who'd been on the catwalk overhead, started chocking and dropped to his knees, grabbing at his throat. 

Max struggled out of the debris, bits of straw sticking out of her hair and splinters of wood pulled at her clothes. Without hesitation, she jumped up and dove at the Russian woman. 

They struggled for the needle that she was pulling out, from inside her jacket. Punching her hard in the face, Max got her to let go. 

Max stumbled toward where Logan was crouching. The gas was starting to take hold. She knew she'd be able to hold out longer than a norm, but not by much. Logan was already shaking badly and his breathing was coming in wheezes. Max motioned for Syl to grab Mike and started dragging Logan to the exit. She felt herself slowing and Logan began to feel very heavy in her arms. 

Outside in the cool night air, she began to spasm. She pulled the needle out of it's casing and forced herself to hold steady, bringing her arm down fast and plunging the needle into Logan's heart. Contents released, she fell back into the dirt, tremors wrecking her body. 

Syl had held her breath the moment she'd heard the trigger go. She'd noticed Krit do the same. She could literally count the seconds that it had taken to get Mike outside. Dumping him on the grass, she tore off his utility belt and jacket. He'd started to tense up, and she didn't want any of his equipment getting damaged. She looked up, searching for Krit. She noticed a black man, unconscious, not far from where Max had Logan. Her heart lurched into her throat when she saw her sister collapse. "Max?" 

An strong hand pulled her back, stopping her from going to Max. She was forcefully pushed back onto the grass. And before she could yell obscenities, at whoever was mistreating her, a sharp sting in her breast, silenced her. 

Krit let go of Syl's arm and lifted his hand from the needle in her chest. She'd gone quiet and was breathing more steadily now. She didn't know it, but a few more seconds and she would have been on the ground anyway, shaking uncontrollably. Her nose had started to run and the veins in her neck were standing out like a horse's after the National's. He knew the gas' point of entry; the redness in her eyes confirmed it. 

He had four doses left. He'd raided the chopper on their way in. He'd sabotaged the controls, so even if White and his cronies had tried an escape from the warehouse, they wouldn't have gotten far. He'd found a metal case strapped under the bench in the back. It contained six needles of Atropine, and four empty spaces. Where it'd led his thoughts, hadn't given him a 'warm 'n fuzzy' feeling. 

Reaching Max, he dropped to his knees and smoothed the hair from her face. Gritting his teeth, he put a hand on her shoulder. He tried to still her convulsing body as best he could. He ripped the protective casing off, with his teeth. Looking her in the eyes, he brought the needle down. 

When she felt the icy sliver of metal pierce her skin, her neck arched back and her eyes grew large. But the shock passed and all the muscles in her body seemed to ease. Instead of feeling out of control and burning up from the inside out, coolness began to wash over her nerves. Through the hazy cloud of vision, she saw Krit, and smiled in relief. Moving her head to the left, she saw Logan. The needle she'd given him was still protruding from his chest, but his body had stopped shaking and his breathing sounded better. A little way off, to the right she could hear Krit calling someone. They'd be okay. 

~*~*~*~

"Okay, so I'll chalk this up as only the second, most-humiliating experience I've ever had." Logan pulled the wool blanket tighter around his shoulders and sniffled a little. 

Max, Logan and Syl were sitting on crates, sipping hot chocolate. Krit was in the back of a nearby van, putting on a spare pair of clothes. Bling was still showering and Mike was supervising the treatment of the others that were pulled from the warehouse. 

"Hey, contemplate the alternative. I don't think a hose down looks so bad," Max said quietly. 

Syl shivered, "Let's not talk about it. Manticore, bluh, don't go there." 

Krit approached the group, having finished dressing. He heard Syl's association and snorted, "They've got a tent, and you were in there for what…10 seconds tops." 

His comment was followed up with a swift left-hook to the stomach. 

_Oof._ "Hey! Ease up. I did save your ass. See, that's all the thanks I get." Krit grimaced and straightened. He wouldn't give Syl the benefit of gloating over his pain. Good grief, she was touchy tonight. He sidestepped discreetly out of her reach and took a seat alongside Max. 

Max looked up at her brother and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but said nothing. 

Logan set down his empty cup and rubbed his palms on his pants. Somehow he still felt cold and twitchy. In the back of his mind, he heard that old cliché, _You're getting too old for this._ He chuckled inwardly. _Not to old, too young to die!_ He watched Max talk with her sister, her eyes lighting up with excitement, as Syl told of the assignment they were on before coming to their aid. 

He always thought about whether he was holding her back. She'd always said that he hadn't, but seeing her now made him wonder if she'd just told him what he wanted to hear. 

"So, how'd Deck know about all this?" Max asked. "How'd you two end up working with him, anyway?" 

"After Gillette, he made a pretty smooth offer," Krit interrupted. 

"Wave a little green his way and say, jump. He'll be, 'Is this good?'." 

Krit pulled a face and Syl just laughed it off, tossing her damp blonde waves over her shoulder. 

Mike, who'd been lingering in the background, approached them. "Deck contacted me about a month ago. I've worked with him on and off for about five years. In this case, we both had something we couldn't lose. Might take awhile for these guys to pull through," he said, indicating to the men - who were being swabbed with alcohol - on stretchers. The breathing masks were barely registering exhaled air. They were in pretty poor shape. 

Turning back to the group, Mike assured them, "They'll make it, they're not gonna get off that easy. Soon as they've got them cleaned up, they're airlifting them to the nearest secure treatment facility. When we're done, White will go down for assault, kidnapping, and multiple counts of conspiracy against several federal agencies. As for the Russians, the World Governing Committee banned production and use of VX gas in 2010. A terrorist act against America, isn't going to go over lightly with our government." 

"An old world-superpower still smarting from a whipping almost a decade old," Logan mocked. 

Max gave him a questioning look. 

"They try to justify our society by dishing out blame and relentlessly pursuing foreign bad guys, instead of addressing the real issues of mass injustice and corrupt governments." They all rolled their eyes, but Max couldn't help a small smile from tugging at her lips. At least she knew him. He'd never change on her, or leave her constantly guessing as to what he wanted in life. She already knew. 

"That maybe so, but just one man can make a difference," Mike said smiling. With a pat on Logan's shoulder, he left them. 

"Or woman!" Syl called after him. With that, they all broke out in laughter. 

"It's true!" she said in mock defense, a sultry grin soon giving her away. 

A sharp pain tore through her abdomen, and Max paled. Gritting her teeth, she willed it away. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, as the pain shifted across her stomach and then lower. 

Max had gone quiet all of a sudden, and Syl watched the various emotions flash across her sister's beautiful face. Pain, fear and then what…something. She couldn't quite make out what the last expression meant. She was sure she'd seen it before, but when? 

As soon as the warmth started to ooze and slip down her thigh, she tasted blood in her mouth. She'd bit down on her lip so hard that her teeth had cut into the soft flesh. For a moment, she noticed Syl looking worriedly at her, and then nothing but swimming blackness. 

Max's eyes rolled back and she swayed. Syl grabbed her, before she slipped from the crate and at that instant she remembered when she'd last seen that look. It had been the look on Max's face, the instant Eva had been shot. The same look she'd had, when she'd told them about Tinga. 

Syl gently supported Max and tried to fend off Logan, who'd suddenly found his feet again. She didn't know what was going on right now. But she knew it was bad, and that Max was pained over something. Something that was precious to her. 


	16. Cold Comfort

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Thank you to all who sent me feedback. It's always appreciated. Aerie, I like both Logan and Alec. But I'd be lying if said I didn't favor reading good Alec fiction. I feel that in Dark Angel, he wasn't a well-developed character, relatively shallow and mostly one-sided. Only in LATR and TBA did they try expanding on that. At times, I find either one easier to write. All depends on the circumstances they're in and the stages of the plot. I get stuck, momentarily, at the end of the 3rd Act, usually. And something has to shove me over the roadblock. One of these days I'll get a chance to write the first episode of Cable Hack {rest assured there's no Alec in that world} ;D

* * *

** Chapter 16: Cold Comfort**

Alec didn't wait for security to confirm their status. He didn't even break pace as he passed through the deserted ground floor lobby. 

The backup lighting was poor in comparison to the grand chandeliers that lit areas throughout the hotel. In the corridor, leading from the ballroom, a soft orange glow broke the shadowy darkness. Every few feet, close to the wall, the backup downlights shone. Lighted tubing ran along each marble edge, illuminating the staircase that led to hotel reception. 

Alec pulled on one end of his bow-tie and unfastened, while taking the stairs two at a time. He stuffed the black cloth in his jacket pocket and turned a corner to head for the hotel entrance. 

When he reached the economically designed, glass atrium, he noticed two of his security staff flanking the exit doors. 

"We're allowing checked exits, sir. And only registered hotel guests are approved for entry," the man supplied. 

"Good idea." He was about to go through the door, when he noticed the man's watch. "Is that the Titan with Satmap?" 

The man gave him a hesitant look, and uncomfortably shifted his arms. "Ah…" 

"If I don't get it back to you, as loaned, I'll replace it," Alec said, agitation plain in his stance. He liked a quick chain of action. This guy was stalling his progress. 

Sensing his boss' impatience the man quickly loosened the wristband and handed over the watch. "Good as…" 

Alec was gone before he could finish and he'd hotwired the nearest set of wheels before either man had time to see which way he went. 

Revving the engine of a red Ducati, he took out his earpiece and honed for the sound of helicopter rotors. They were faint; the wind carried the sound from the North East. They had to be going North. If they'd been going South, the rotors wouldn't have been so loud and the engine wouldn't sound slightly strained. He wasn't complaining. Had they been going with the flow, he might have had more trouble picking up their trail. 

~*~*~*~

"Robert, it's Louis." 

Tash could hear the strain in the Admiral's voice, as he spoke with his son. All his seventy-eight years were showing on his face. _Robert. Julianna's husband's name._ Only then did all the pieces fall into place. Maggie's only daughter, Julianna, had died of leukemia ten years ago. Her married name was, Berrisford. Rachel was Julianna's daughter. Tash wanted to kick herself at how long it had taken for her to put it together. Alec had disappeared a few months back. Neither Max nor she could figure out where he'd gone. No note. No 'I'm coming back'. Just one afternoon, he was gone. About a week later, he'd called her from a payphone, asking for a wire transfer. He'd been in Gillette, Wyoming, at the time. Considering how touchy the memories of the area where for her, she hadn't pressed him on the subject. Even though Alec had told her that he'd gone to Rachel's funeral, she still had trouble figuring out what had gone down. Why would Berrisford fake his daughter's death? For protection? If so, from who? 

"…Rachel's been kidnapped…I couldn't stop it…I'm sorry…" he chocked out. The Admiral gripped the receiver like a lifeline. His knuckles were white and his free hand shook with emotion. 

Jones sat leaning on the edge of the LCD directory table. He was a few feet from the Admiral. Tash was sitting in a swivel chair, studying the security monitors with devoted attention. But she wasn't fooling him. He knew that she kept the Admiral in her peripheral vision, and from the firm line of her lips, he knew that she was listening into the conversation. He wondered if she'd already formed an analysis of the situation. She was always quick to pronounce judgment on human behavior. Their parents had been a little anxious at her intuitiveness at times. He pushed off the table and crept up behind her. Pulling a chair close, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What's the prognosis, sis?" 

"They'll make a ransom demand, but something tells me that even if he pays. They'll kill them both," Tash whispered back. She kept her attention focused on the monitors, pretending that neither of them had said anything. 

Sitting back in his chair, Jones took a deep breath and got up. He wouldn't let it happen. Security at he function was his responsibility. If anything happened to the young woman, he'd hold himself personally accountable. "Tom, have we still got Alec on comms?" 

The lead technician, swung to face his boss. "Yes, but he's been silent for a few minutes now. Our last communication was from hotel reception." 

Jones looked at Tash, who was now standing near the main control desk. "Take the chopper. I'll radio you as soon as we've got a location from him." 

Tash wordlessly acknowledged his request. Picking up her clutch bag, she squeezed the Admiral's shoulder as she passed him. He looked up at her and she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "We'll get her back, I promise." 

Jones walked her to the door. "I don't need to tell you to be careful, do I?" 

She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "No. And I meant what I said, we will get her back." 

"I don't doubt it." 

~*~*~*~

Robert Berrisford sat in his makeshift study; his head in his hands and tears of frustration streaming down his face. 

"I'm just supposed to sit here, while someone tries to get her back? I can't. I won't," he growled. He punched the end-call button and slammed his fist down on the desk. He turned around, his face etched with anger. He clenched his fist until he heard a definite crack, and he hurled the broken handset against the wall. He pulled his tie loose and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He couldn't protect her. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he still hadn't managed to keep her safe. 

There was a knock at the door and he stared at in resentment. It would open, and it wouldn't be Rachel. It wouldn't be his wife, Julianna. It never would be. He'd let Rachel go months ago. He'd done it thinking it was for the best. If he kept her with him, he'd only endanger her more. He'd chosen witness protection; he couldn't force her to do the same. Not when she wouldn't understand why they had to live with constant caution and fear. Not when she couldn't even remember who she really was. So he let Rachel Berrisford die in a coma, and sent the beautiful teenager he loved away. She went to her grandparents in New York. Living under the name of his brother in-law, Mitchell. And he let her go on thinking he was just her uncle from Boston. 

Beautiful, smart and gentle, Julianna. Whatever the situation, she'd always been the levelheaded, intelligent one. She'd soothed him, when his temper threatened to get the better of him. She reasoned with him, when he'd wanted to give up on his company, Mercidyne. In its beginning days, Mercidyne had been more stress than it seemed worth. He wondered whether any of it had really been worth it. Now that he'd lost the only precious family had left because of it. He wondered what Julianna would have said to him today. Would she have stayed with him? Would she have understood? Or would she have blamed him? 

"Come in." 

"Sir, call for you." The butler hastily added, "It's Admiral Mitchell." 

The dark look never left Berrisford's face, as he took the handset from the butler. "I'm listening." 

_"Good. I'd say listen very carefully if you want to see your daughter again."_

"Who is this?" Berrisford demanded. 

Back in the security center at The Rolands, Jones told the Admiral to keep quiet. They were on a conference call. The kidnapper had called the hotel, asking to talk to Robert Berrisford. They were recording and as soon as they could, they'd patch through the recording to Alec and Tash. 

_"We'll meet soon. I want $500,000 in $50 unmarked American bills. If you want your daughter back, you'll be at Tuileries Wharf in an hour. Come alone, or you'll regret it."_

"But I can't get…" The line was cut. How was he supposed to get that kind of money? There were no banks open at this hour. Even if he cleaned out his safe, he'd still be $450,000 dollars short. And it'd be impossible to get from Boston to Chicago in an hour. 

"We can arrange the money, Mr Berrisford," Jones said, breaking the silence that had hung over the open line. "Security was my company's responsibility. Besides, we'll get it back. These bastards won't get away with anything." 

"Thank you," Berrisford managed to say. 

~*~*~*~

Alec crept along the wharf, hiding in the shadows of the freight containers lining the dock. He'd been about ten miles out of the city when Jones had updated him. Nearing Lake Michigan, he'd lost the sound of the chopper all together. Had he not known the wharf they were meeting Berrisford on, it would have been taken hours to track them down. Time Rachel didn't have. 

He stepped to the corner of a storage warehouse and peaked around. A few hundred feet down, he saw the helicopter. It was empty, bar the pilot. And from the light of one bay spotlight, illuminating the surrounding area, he noticed there was nobody else around. Crouching low and running closer, he planted himself flat against the wall and tried to listen out for voices. 

"Alec?" 

His earpiece buzzed in his ear and he could hear Jones on the other end. "I'm at the wharf," Alec whispered. 

"The plan is to wait. We can't risk anything. Have you seen Rachel?" 

"No. I've seen the helicopter. I'm still tracking the guys. Wait…" he paused. He heard voices from somewhere nearby. They were very close. They couldn't be more than a few hundred feet away. 

"If he's smart, he'll come alone," a man said coldly. 

"We know he's smart, it's smarts that earned him a hit." 

A chill ran through his body and Alec touched his forehead to the cold steel in front of him. He closed his eyes. The men talked for a little longer about the bets they had on whether Berrisford would bring clean money, or if he'd come armed or not. All Alec could think about was how he'd get both Rachel and her father out of this alive. 

"Alec, Berrisford will be there in twenty minutes. He's on his way now. We have a back up team, but he'll be going in alone. We'll have eyes and ears. Tash says she'll be there in five." 

A couple seconds passed and another crackling sounded in his ear. 

"Alec, you can reach me on comms. Stay put. Remember, I got your back," Tash reminded him sternly. 

"I don't like it. This is a trap. I think all they want is Berrisford, Rachel's bait." Alec clenched his fist and resisted the urge to pound metal. 

"Trap or not. They'll kill Rachel if he doesn't show. If they're serious enough to kill Berrisford, believe they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. I'll talk to Berrisford," Jones said. 

In the distance, Alec heard the comforting sound of Worsely Corp's Astar helicopter. All the back up he needed had just arrived. 

~*~*~*~

Rachel felt her conscious return with a thump. She groaned, and tilted her head to ease the ache in her neck. Her thick auburn hair fell over her face and she automatically lifted her hands to rub the tender spot on her head. She only got halfway up her back. Her hands were firmly tied together with duct tape and it was only then, that she realized where she was. 

Feeling fear rise in her throat, she chocked down the urge to scream. It would be useless anyway. The rag stuffed in her mouth would effectively muffle any sound she made. The material had dried out her tongue and she felt like gagging. They'd taped it in, and she had to calm her nerves and remind herself to breath evenly, or she'd end up hyperventilating. For what felt like forever, she'd had a horrible fear of suffocating. She'd heard her doctor tell her grandparents that it was probably a nightmare from the time she'd been in a coma. She had to keep reminding herself now that it was just a gag. She could breathe fine through her nose. So long as she didn't pass out and choke on it, she'd be okay. 

It was completely black, and she couldn't make out anything that would hint to her location. Letting her eyes adjust, things slowly came into focus. Shadowy shapes came out of the darkness and she saw a short flight of stairs leading to a door. It was an odd shape. It had rounded edges and a round wheel on it. Looking up, the ceiling looked very high. But the darkness could be distorting her perception, so she didn't bank on her estimation. 

When she tried to get up, she realized she'd been tied to something. A cord, or rope of some kind was loosely wrapped around her waist. She wasn't sitting on a chair either, it felt more like a box, a crate maybe. Was she in some sort of warehouse, a basement? 

The door. She racked her brain trying to visualize the relationship she was trying to make. Then it hit her. About six months ago she'd taken a tour with her grandfather. They'd visited a battleship docked in New York. All the doors and bulkheads below deck had, had rounded edges and wheel locks. She had to be on a boat. A loud, drawn out groan startled her and sent a chill up and down her spine. She prayed that her thoughts weren't true. The worst thing that could happen was that they were moving. 


	17. In Faith

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** My body's having fun with me at the moment. Unless I get over whatever I've got, I have no idea when I'll be back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you Blaze555 and Deb for sending me feedback.

* * *

** Chapter 17: In Faith**

A paramedic checked Max over, and gently replaced the thick blanket over her body. Effectively cutting out the cold wind that was blowing over them. Mike stood nearby talking with a few agents. The first group of patients had lifted off about ten minutes ago. After Max had collapsed, Krit had told Mike to order another helicopter. 

Mike finished up with his operatives and walked toward Logan. "We are we taking you to?" 

"Metro Medical, Seattle central. I've called ahead. They'll be waiting for us." Logan clenched his jaw, his lips set in a grim line. He looked toward the last group being lifted into two military Bell 212s. 

"She'll be okay, she's a fighter." He touched Logan's shoulder. Before heading for the guy signaling to the pilot, who was ready to take off. 

Syl stood next to Max's stretcher. They were getting ready to pull her into the cabin, and there was no way they'd be stopping her from climbing in after. 

The medic, who'd been looking over Max earlier, spoke up, "You're her…" 

"Sister. We're adopted." Syl supplied. 

"Her vitals are elevated. I put her on an IV and I made her as comfortable as possible. I tried to ease the bleeding but it hasn't stopped. It's hard to tell what's going on in there, her doctor will be able to give you a better prognosis." 

Before Syl had a chance to get into the helicopter, the medic pulled Syl to one side. 

"I didn't know who to ask. I mean she's young, and not married…" The female medic blushed. "I mean, I wasn't jumping to conclusions." 

"No, she's not married. What'd you want to know?" Syl pressed. 

"The bleeding could be a result of a miscarriage, or it could be just the onset of a heavy menstruation cycle…she's been through a lot. It could be a combination of few different things. It looks like she has a slight concussion too. Try to keep her conscious." 

Syl had to bite her tongue, from spelling out Manticore physics to the woman. "I don't know, you're right, could be anything. Thanks for taking care of her." 

"No problem." The medic smiled. "I hope everything checks out." 

~*~*~*~

Logan sat in the waiting area with Syl. Krit had gone for coffee and some 'grub' as he put it, about ten minutes ago. It was an awkward silence between the two of them. Logan still feeling a little miffed after Syl refused to let him hold Max. 

"Not to dump on you, but I didn't think you were in any shape to be handling my sister." Syl shrugged. She noted he'd been giving her dark side-glances all the way over. 

Logan pretended to ignore her comment. She'd picked his thoughts exactly and he hated to admit it, but she was right. He'd barely had the strength to stand at the time, let alone to move fast enough to stop Max from falling. "I noticed the med talking to you before. What did she say?" he asked. 

Syl picked up the hurt in his voice and she grimaced inwardly. She shouldn't have been so hard on him. He was a good guy. A nice guy. He seemed to really care for Max in a big way. And it wasn't something new. He'd been hung up on her for a long time. But whether she liked him or not, wasn't the issue. She was here for her sister. And until she knew what was up with Max, she wouldn't spill a thing. "She was just saying it could be female trouble and a mild concussion." 

Logan nodded and muttered something. 

She picked it up as, _'Great, two concussions, and a good beating, what next?'_ Syl shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair and stood up. "What's taking so long?" 

Looking up at her, Logan stretched and scratched his head. He wasn't about to agree with her, even if she'd voiced his sentiments exactly. Aside from that, he couldn't be sure if she was talking about Max or the coffee. 

It just so happened that the two arrived at the same time. Well not Max, exactly. "We performed a D & C and the bleeding should cease in the next few days. You can see her, she's resting now." The doctor looked sternly at Krit, who was slab of sodas, two large pizzas and a tray of four coffees. "Ah, I hope you don't plan on taking that in." 

Krit's eyes grew large and he spluttered. "But this set me back 50 bucks!" 

Syl walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Yeah, a caffeine buzz is all she needs right now." She could see he was about to tear into her and she smiled sweetly. "Thanks so much for the soda though, hon. Damn, I need some sugar." She saw his shoulders relax and took the sodas from him. Looking back at Logan, she said, "We'll say 'hey' real quick. I'm starving." 

~*~*~*~

Max wasn't sleeping. She couldn't. The nurse had given her an extra blanket, but she still felt so cold. Every time she thought back over the last 38 hours, she felt a chill crawl over her skin. She put a hand over her lower abdomen. There was still a little bump there, but it didn't feel the same. It wasn't warm or firm. It just felt fleshy and hollow. Hollow like her heart was feeling right now. A silent tear ran down her cheek and a strong, yet gentle finger caught it and smoothed it away. 

Eyes moist with suppressed emotions, she looked up to see Logan standing at her bedside. A nervous laugh escaped her lips and she hastily blinked back her tears. Smiling to hide her broken composure, she said, "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself." Logan smiled back. 

"Good to see you up, Maxie," Syl called, poking her head around from behind Logan. 

"We'll be back to crowd you later," Krit informed her. Trying to hide his stash behind his back. 

Max had to giggle, raising an eyebrow at her brother in question. 

"I have orders not to share," he defended. 

"Right," Max mused. "But you're still buying, when I get outta this place." 

"You bet," Syl grinned. She gave her sister a quick hug and dragged Krit by the arm, to the door. 

"Hey, why do you get to give her a hug and…" 

"Keep moving, buster." Syl guessed that by Logan's relative calm, he didn't realize what D & C meant. Max would need to talk it out, and it looked like the two of them had a lot of that to do. The sooner, the better. 

Logan pulled a chair closer to the bed and took her hand. "Talk to me, Max." 

Just looking into his eyes, brought all her jumbled emotion flooding back. She didn't know where to start. It hurt too much and she was so confused. She wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she did, but there was so much that she regretted, and one thing was for sure, there was no turning back and no undoing what had already been done. 

"What's wrong? What happened back there?" Logan cast her a worried look, his blue eyes full of concern. 

Max shook her head. "I'm not sure. A lot of things have been going on these last couple of days. I've messed up so much, done so many stupid things. I'm such a freak…" 

"You're not, Max. Don't ever think that. You're the most beautiful, unique and gifted person I've ever met." That brought a little sparkle to her eyes and he smiled. "You're special to me." 

"Even with everything you know about me, it doesn't scare you? That I'm different?" she asked. 

Logan squeezed her hand. "You know the scariest times in my life have been without you. When I thought I'd lost you. You're not as different as you think. If fact, I wouldn't change one thing about you." 

Max had to look away, to keep from falling apart into one big sobbing mess, right then. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve his love. Yet, she relished it. And the thought of destroying it, losing his trust and love… 

She thought that all she had ever needed was to be strong, independent and free. But being connected to him in such a big way, feeling completely free yet totally hooked…the thought of losing it all… It was a big ask, unconditional love. Something she'd never experienced before. Well, at least not outside of her family. Her siblings. She didn't know if she could even begin to tell him. Whether she was ready to let down her guard and leave herself vulnerable to his rejection. Truth. It was his life's philosophy. 

Watching her. Reading her eyes. The longer she'd been around him, the less guarded she'd been. He had to be close, but through her eyes, he could read what she was really feeling. What her features wouldn't betray and what her body would never tell. She was desperately trying to solve something. It was deeply troubling her. He knew, that if she could see what he was seeing right now, she'd quickly deny that whatever she was feeling even bothered her. 

"You never did say why things didn't work out…" She didn't know why she phrased it that way. And in truth, she didn't think he'd answer the way he did. 

"Us?" he asked confused. 

"No," she said quietly. "You and Valerie." 

Logan let go of her hand and sat back in the chair, slowly. Tiredly. "It was a long time ago. Not something you like to reminisce about." 

Max chocked back the uncomfortable lump that had formed in her throat. Even the smallest gesture, the lack of warmth his hand gave as it covered hers, caused her heart to ache. "You don't have to talk about it, Logan. I…I was just wondering." 

"We were young." Logan ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long. He was using more wax than usual to get it to sit right. 

He didn't know why it bothered him to talk about Val. Maybe because he regretted so many things about their time together. Some of the things he did, and some things he should have done, but didn't. "I know, it's an overworked excuse but it fits. I've learned a lot about people. Not so naive anymore. I always had in mind that marriage was forever. That one person would be your life partner, someone who'd share everything…would be everything…" He looked at Max. She hadn't made a sound, but she was staring right back at him. 

"She was perfect. And I was in love with her. I never thought that things would change, that we'd change and that we'd grow apart. Val never did tell me why she did, what she did. Why she felt that she had to. She started drinking, gambling…" he cut himself short. Nothing would ever make him understand what drove her to infidelity. At least not while they were still sleeping together. 

Max knew what he was going to say. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Bad's usually came in three's and those were the worst three you could ever throw at relationship. The jerk she'd married was probably the guy she'd been fooling around with on Logan. 

"In the beginning, I blamed myself. Maybe I wasn't there for her, maybe I neglected her…" He looked at his hands. He started to wonder if that's why Max left. Did she know? Had she felt alone? Did he get obsessive over his work, like she readily accused him of countless times? He certainly hadn't been there the times she'd needed him most… 

"It wasn't your fault, Logan." 

"Wasn't it?" He forced himself to look into her eyes. There was nothing but honesty there. And something else, she looked hopeful. "There's two people in a marriage, Max. It takes two to dissolve one." 

Max nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to get a handle on her emotions. At that present moment they were running riot. "I remember we said we needed to put the past behind us. Make a fresh start. But there was something that happened that I couldn't forget. And when White caught up with me, the only thing going though my mind was that I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth." Another tear slipped down her cheek and this time Logan didn't make a move to wipe it away. "When I first found out, I was angry. I hated it, I wanted to kill Alec…I wanted so badly for it to be just one big nightmare, something I could wake up from." 

Logan sat back, in his chair. He didn't say anything. The mention of Alec was enough to confirm what he'd tormented himself over. They had been together. 

"It was a mistake. Something that should never have happened." Inside she felt herself crumbling. Seeing him distance himself from her, made her falter. "…I was…I would have told you." 

Logan's shoulders sagged and shook his head. "You were pregnant." It was a statement, not a question. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling. He wasn't angry. How could he be? He hadn't seen her in months. They'd been thousands of miles apart. What kind of relationship would you call that? And he hadn't been celibate that whole time. What had made him so naive to think that she would have been? 

She couldn't stop the tears from falling freely now. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but I wish it had never happened." 

Instead of walking away and leaving her there like his hurt pride was telling him to do. Logan got up and sat next to her on the bed. Pulling her close, he said, "I want us to work, Max. Even though I didn't want to hear it, I'm glad to told me." 

Max leaned into him and forced herself to take a steady breath. Breathing in the scent of him, just his presence soothed her frayed nerves. And so close, his quiet strength and his warmth were comforting her broken spirit. "I feel so stupid," Max sobbed. 

Logan hushed her and put a hand into her hair. Feeling the soft curls intertwine with his long fingers, he held her tighter. He didn't know what to say to make her feel less pain. Whether she'd admit it or not, she was feeling a loss. Maybe she hadn't wanted to be with Alec, but the baby was a much a part of her as it was of Alec. She'd lost a little part of herself. It wasn't something you could just dismiss and forget about. 

"You know, I blamed it. For reminding me of something I wanted to forget. I keep thinking I made this happen." 

Logan pulled back so he could see her face. Reaching down he tilled her chin up, so he could watch her as he spoke. "Nothing that happened today was your fault." 

"It doesn't matter now, but I wasn't going to get rid of it. I didn't even think about it. The only thing that drove me crazy, was how I was going to tell you." Max wiped her face and looked up to find Syl standing in the doorway. 

"I butt in at a bad time, I know." She bit her lip and fiddled with her jacket. "I was thinking you might want to get outta here. If you feel up to it? Just, you know, hospitals make me edgy." 

Max gave her a smile. "I hear you." Turning to Logan, she asked, "Do you think you could manage it?" 

He gave her a warm smile and kissed her. "Just so you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of your natural life." 

There was still a sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Awww, not longer?" 

Logan chuckled and touched her chin. It'd take time, but she'd heal. He only hoped that she didn't think he loved her any less because of what she'd been through. 

Syl shooed Logan off and came over to help Max out of bed. "I swear, I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet. Your genes must be more whack than we first thought." 

"Ha-ha, very funny," Max retorted, stick her tongue out at Syl. 

"Can't be more whack than yours!" Krit called from the door. 

Max had all of a split second to catch herself on the bed as Syl took off after Krit. Shaking her head, she couldn't help giggling. Some things would never change. 


	18. Dangerous Liaisons

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** :( Sorry for the lapse. All work and no play. Please send me much craved feedback. Thank you. :) 

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dangerous Liaisons**

Robert Berrisford sat in the backseat next to his personal bodyguard, Miguel. He stared at Special Agent Jerry Malone, who sat opposite him. He couldn't accept what the man was telling him. "I can't believe I'm consenting to this…" 

"If we had another alternative, we'd use it. Special Agent Harris is trained for this. And you said yourself, the likeness we've achieved is almost perfect." 

"Almost isn't good enough," Berrisford raged, pounding the leather armrest beside him. "What if they've met me before? What if they've been monitoring me? You don't know how long they could have been planning this!" 

Agent Malone leaned forward, appealing to Berrisford with his eyes. "From what our intel tells us, these guys are ex-navy, maybe ex-military for hire. It's highly unlikely they've ever encountered you or Rachel personally. You've got a guaranteed, expertly trained team of FBI operatives ready and waiting. All you have to do is pick up the phone and tell your father in-law the Feds are handling things now. There's no other way. Even if they managed to get you on the fastest flight to Chicago, you'd still be an hour too late." 

Berrisford clenched his fist, refusing to let reality persuade him into making the most difficult decision of his life. Of his daughter's life. There really was no other way. Worsely sounded like an honest and decent man. And by reputation, he integrity and abilities in the industry were unmatched. But trusting one man with the responsibility of rescuing his daughter was just to great a risk. One he wasn't willing to take. At least if he went ahead with Malone's plan, he had a whole team of federal agents at his aid. 

"I'd make the call, sir," Miguel said. 

Knowing it was his only option; Berrisford decisively reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. 

~*~*~*~

Jones' voice sounded in her ear and Tash had no trouble multi-tasking as she listened to her brother's report. 

"I'm updating Berrisford now, he'll know to expect you. The Admiral has spoken with the Feds. Let them handle the drop. Our goal is to protect Rachel. Find her and get her out of there." 

"Does Berrisford know about Alec?" Tash queried, pulling to the control stick to the right as she directed the helicopter to a small clearing behind an empty warehouse. 

"I told him that head of my security had followed the men from the hotel and that you'd be flying in as back-up. Why?" 

"It's gonna take too long to explain now. They have a history, let's leave it at that. I'm going radio silent. I'll patch in once I meet up with Alec." Tash touched down, and quickly shut down the engine and controls. Pocketing the ignition chip, she unbuckled her flight harness and hurried to the back of the chopper. She knew that Jones kept a change of clothes somewhere in the back. Reaching under the seat she pulled out a small duffle bag. Inside, she found a pair of khaki pants and a casual button-down shirt. 

Reluctantly, she unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor. "Better than nothing and there's no way I'm letting a Hardwick original loose one thread." 

She hastily got redressed. Jones was a good five sizes bigger than her, but after rolling up the legs and arms. She thought it'd make do. Tearing off the waist, she zipped up the pants and rolled the material down. Under the wad, she made a tight sash with the waistband. "That should keep 'em up." 

"If I'd known you'd come underdressed, I might have swiped some clothes off one of those bad-ass wannabes." 

Tash had to keep the blush from dusting her cheeks. "You better pray you haven't been there long," she hissed. 

Alec gave her a smirk and reached out his hand to help her down. "We've got to get moving. Berrisford will be here any minute." 

Taking his hand, she jumped down out of the helicopter and onto the gravel. The small jiggered rocks pierced her soft skin. Damn, she cursed inwardly. See what living in luxury's done to you, it's made you weak. She could almost hear Lydecker echoing those words and it made her shiver. 

He felt Tash shiver behind him and he noticed her bare feet. So very pale against the brown dirt and dark rough stones. "You can't go around…" 

"I will," Tash silenced him before he could protest further. She had enough going on, trying to convince herself that she wasn't crazy for rushing into this, without trying to defend her actions to him. 

Alec let go of her hand and clenched his fist. With a determined set to his jaw, he looked away. If she wanted to be stubborn, so be it. He knew it was hurting her. They weren't kids anymore. They weren't at Manticore. Nobody was forcing them to do anything. He shook his head, cursing the frustrating and confusing emotions threatening to cloud his thoughts. It wouldn't matter how much time went by, or how far he ran, he'd never escape the memories that haunted him. He'd accused Tash of not moving on. Not letting the past fade. He couldn't let go himself. How could he, when it'd never let go of him? 

"Alec?" Tash pulled on his jacket. "Let's get moving." 

Shaken out of his dark reverie, he nodded resolutely and led the way. They passed four warehouses and one anchored, container ship before they heard voices. 

A radioed voice, _"A car approaching, a black BMW. Chicago licence plates. YDG-346."_

"YDG-346, search it." 

"Margaret Mitchell, 411 Stately Blvd…" 

A man spoke into his radio, "It's him. Let him through." 

Alec signaled for Tash to follow, as he crouched low and started edging his way closer. Hidden by a truck, they couldn't see the kidnappers, only their boots. There were two of them. One was sitting down and from the noise he was making, it sounded like he was using a computer. The other guy was pacing. 

_"Boss, Rav's still a no show."_

The man stopped pacing. "He knew the drill. Follow Berrisford." 

_"You got it." _

Tash stopped and planted herself flat against the wall, as she heard Jones' voice in her head. 

_"The guy we got didn't talk at all…"_

"I think his name's Rav. Spin a story. Tell him, his buddies left him high and dry. Maybe then he'll talk," Tash whispered. 

_"I'll pass it on. The Feds have got him now."_

Alec signed, incoming. He was a few feet away and moments after he'd signaled to her, a car pulled up to their left. 

"He's here." 

Evan watched as Berrisford got out of the car. He was dressed in a dark suit and wore a heavy overcoat. A leather-gloved hand clutched the handle of a large case. Evan shifted his feet uneasily. There was something different about him. He couldn't figure out what, but it wasn't giving him a good feeling. 

A mist had begun to drift in from the northeast and his breath came out as a cloud of steam. Gripping the case more tightly, he started to walk toward the kidnapper. 

"Drop the case and back away," Evan said. 

Alec had crept behind the car and was steadily moving through obstacles to find a better viewing point. He saw the kidnapper and craned for a better look. He recognized him from the hotel, he'd been in the ballroom. He remembered his voice too, as one of the guys in the fire escape. From the way he carried himself, he seemed like the man in charge. So far they could account of three of the kidnappers. The man addressing Berrisford, the guy stuck to his laptop computer beside the truck, and the bozo standing watch near the main gates. He'd counted just four in the ballroom, more on the roof, and that didn't include their techie. Where were the others? 

Tash stayed hidden in the shadow of the warehouse. She could see Alec's position to her left. He had a better vantage point of the drop but she had a view of the surrounding area. Scanning to her right and beyond the truck, she looked up. On the deck of the boat they passed by earlier, she noticed the distinct fluorescent glare of a pair of green eyes. Turning around, she noticed another shadow not far from Alec's position. He was crouched low and well hidden from the view of Berrisford and the kidnapper. She heard Berrisford ask for Rachel. 

"I'll give you the money, as soon as I have my daughter." 

Lying flat and edging forward on her elbows, she shifted position and rolled between two large crates. From there she began to spot fast and stealthy movement in various areas. Reaching to her ear, she pressed against her comm. Tash cupped a hand to her cheek, and whispered, "Jones, what's going on? There are guys everywhere. Alec, low at 4 o'clock." "I see him. I don't recognize him," Alec answered in reply. 

"You'll have her, as soon as we guarantee you've brought what we asked for," Evan said evenly. 

Jones was breaking up in her ear, _"Tash… wa…"_

The comm. dropped out. Tash tried another frequency and tapped the piece in her ear. "Damn. Alec?" Alec didn't respond either. All she got was static. Crawling back to her previous position, Tash signaled to Alec. _Sight 1 o'clock hostile. You watch subject._

Evan indicated to Beac and the tech retrieved the case from Berrisford and set it on the table beside the laptop. He started counting the bills. 

"Where is she?" Berrisford demanded. 

"Safe. You have my word, you'll see her soon." Evan tried to hide the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Alec didn't miss it. And all of a sudden things started moving in blur speed for both Alec and Tash, as the kidnapper pulled out a gun. 

Tash ran as fast as she could, under the cover of darkness for the ship. Grabbing one of the docking ropes, she climbed up and pulled herself onto the starboard deck. 

A few hundred feet away, focused on the men below lay the sniper. His gun ready and his finger on the trigger, he didn't notice the graceful figure fast approaching. 

"Did you really think this was just about the money?" Evan laughed. "No, sir. Sorry. Someone wants you dead." 

In the split second the man pulled the trigger, Alec had already dove at Berrisford and pushed him out of the line of fire. They both hit the ground hard and Berrisford didn't move. 

Just as the sniper was about to take a finishing shot, Tash appeared over him. 

"Oh no, you don't," she said, ripping the rifle from his fingers and belting him across the back of the head. "Sleep tight." 

Evan raised his gun again, only to have it shot from his hand. He screamed in pain, holding his fractured wrist, he searched for the shooter. 

Alec glanced up to see Tash above them. He quickly picked up the kidnapper's gun and held it on him. "Where is she?" He felt a chill up his spine, but the sound of guns being cocked behind them didn't dent his resolve. "Don't make me ask again." 

Evan snickered at him. "You can't shoot an unarmed man." He reached up slowly, folding his hands behind his head. 

Beac had crawled under the truck. With all the commotion going on, he'd squirmed to the other side. He'd chosen that moment to try and make for the water. Running straight into Tash. 

"Going somewhere?" Tash asked. The nose of her rifle planted in his chest. The man dejectedly raised his hands and Tash turned him around, and pushed him forward. "Start walking." 

Frustrated, Alec edged closer. He felt them moving in behind him and he still wasn't sure how much more he could do. As much as he'd like to, he knew the man was right, he couldn't shoot him. That was until the guy whispered something. 

"Get rid of her," Evan hissed. 

Before the guy could blink, Alec was behind him. He pressed the gun between his shoulder blades. He walked him toward the agents their rifles all trained on the kidnapper's chest. "Tell me what I want to know and you might not have to share a cell with a sodomite." 

"You've got nothing on me," Evan retorted. 

"Think again. Surveillance cameras, your man's PC, oh, and not to mention baldy spilling his guts. We will find her." Alec said. 

"Dead, maybe." 

Evan was out before he hit the ground and Alec barely had his temper in check by the time Tash reached him. His finger on the trigger, his aim centered on the man's body, Alec toyed with the idea of torturing him within an inch of his life or ending it right now. 

"Don't," Tash said calmly. "Techie says they're on a ship called The Eleftheria, if left about two hours ago for Frankfort." 

Alec lowered the gun and addressed the men standing close by. "Who's in charge?" It was then that he noticed the guy sitting up against some crates. A woman dressed in combat gear was attending to him. In better light, Alec got a good look at the other man. He wasn't a bad look alike, but he needed to gain 20 pounds, a receding hairline and at least another fifteen years to be Berrisford. 

Walking over to him, Alec offered his hand. "Alec Ross, I work for Mr. Worsely. Tell Mr. Berrisford… we will get Rachel back." As he was turned away, the man reached for his arm. 

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, touching his face. 

"I know the man very well," Alec replied. 

Tash followed him to the edge of the dock. "We can catch up to them in about fifteen minutes." 

Alec didn't respond. He just stared out at the water. The thick mist that drifted over the sea seemed to be taunting him. You won't find her. You can't see her. You'll never get to her in time. Something reached inside his chest and squeezed painfully. He swallowed the groan that had almost escaped his throat, and ignored the sting in his eyes. 

Looking over, Tash noticed that Alec stood rigid and she reached for his hand. "Let's go." 

Wordlessly, he returned her grip and quickly pulled her into an embrace. He's free hand strayed into her thick curls and he breathed her in. He could still smell her perfume. The familiar fragrance was overwhelming and he hugged her tighter, knowing, longing for the woman who wore the same scent. One that was so far away and he had no idea if she was alive or dead. After believing for too long that she was dead, it hurt too much to even consider that fate would deal them the same end. 

Tears slipped down her cheeks and pulling back, Tash chuckled awkwardly. "Hey, look what you did to me." 

She'd gotten a grin out of him, but she read his eyes and knew the fear was still there. He'd never get over this if they didn't get Rachel back. It'd taken him a long time to recover from his guilt over Max. She couldn't even being to imagine how dark he would become if Rachel didn't survive this. As they ran toward the helicopter, she said a prayer for Rachel. They had to get to her. _Please let us reach her in time._


	19. Affairs of the Heart

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Please, please send me feedback :( I haven't had any for two chapters...Should I take that as a bad sign? 

* * *

**Chapter 19: Affairs of the Heart**

Syl tossed the phone from one hand to the other, she stopped mid pattern and Krit snatched it away from her before she could resume her nervous habit. 

She had to keep her hands occupied when she was nervous or agitated, or she'd get up and blow steam by challenging him to a wrestle. Depending on how much pent up energy she was packing, would decide the outcome of their game. More than once, he'd nursed a strained shoulder, bruised jaw or dislocated knee. There was one time when she'd been particularly aggressive and elbowed him in the groin. She was a sore loser. He'd had her on her knees, bent backwards in a headlock. He'd lain on the floor for what seemed like hours afterward, just staring at the ceiling trying to clear the bright pink and yellow stars from his eyes. 

So when he took the phone, he'd been prepared for her reaction. 

Jumping up, she angrily kicked the bottom of his chair with her boot. 

Her eyes where shining and the look she had on her face was something he couldn't decipher. Her body looked tense and aggressive, but aside from pushing him, she just stood there. Logan's computer chair slid across the polished floor, effortlessly put distance between them. She continued to stand there just looking at him, not making another move. If it weren't for his keen senses and his close connection to her, he would have missed the slight tremor below her right eye. It only happened just before she successfully repressed whatever was bothering her. What happened next was completely unexpected. 

He got up and walked toward her, managing to catch her when she collapsed. They both slid to the floor. Sobs wracked her body, and he cradled her in his arms. He didn't dare speak. He'd never seen her like this. Okay, to be historically correct, only once. And that's was because she'd found their dog killed. Someone had robbed their place while they were out. Bill had gotten in their way. He hadn't been able to console Syl for hours. There'd been murder in her eyes, but there'd been nothing they could do but bury him just out of town in the woods. Bill's killers had stolen a case of beer, his stereo, Syl's hairdryer and a hundred dollars that had been in an envelope taped under the sink. Hardly worth the effort. He'd put it down to desperate drug-addicted teens or sloppy amateurs. The feel of cold wet material clinging to his chest, snapped him back to the present. She'd stopped crying and her head rested on his lap. 

"This is so dumb," she whispered. 

"No, it's not." He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was so soft, and the light overhead made it shine like fresh barn straw. It's smelled of apple blossom. Usually, he hated the fruity shit she insisted on buying. But on her, it smelled divine and he couldn't imagine her hair smelling of anything else. 

Syl wondered whether she should tell him what her heart was messing her up over. She could almost forget wanting to strangle him and lie in his lap forever, letting him play with her hair. She loved it when he stroked her neck and her face. It was so soothing and he was the only one who could both calm and enrage her in the space of a single moment. She turned in his lap and looked up at him. 

Krit gazed down at her, there were still tears in her eyes and her cheeks were streaked with dried tears. She looked so beautiful, and dare he say it, vulnerable. 

"When I lost sight of you tonight…and the gas went off…I swear…" Her breath caught in her throat. She wouldn't cry again. It was so stupid, these feelings she was experiencing. She'd been afraid. For only the second time in her life, she'd been afraid. Really afraid. And she couldn't even being to describe the relief she'd felt when she'd seen his face. Only to want to kick him a mile when he'd stabbed her with that enormous needle, seconds later. 

"You didn't trust me?" Krit smiled down at her, his grin slightly mocking. "I knew what I was doing." 

"You ass." She sat up and glared at him, her eyes shimmering with emotion and anger. 

Krit had to struggled not to laugh. He could see the inner conflict in her body language. Kiss or kill, kiss or kill. Hrmmm, serious dilemma. He thought he'd help her decide. He reached up and tugged her back down. When she opened her mouth to start spitting curses in his face, he held a finger to her lips. "Just shut up," he said. Then he kissed her. 

~*~*~*~

Max looked at his back. He was sitting crouched on the window seat, watching the rain. Their roles were reversed. Usually it was she standing at the window and wishing life weren't so complicated, while Logan watched her. Probably wondering the same things she was right now. What was he thinking? 

Logan turned back to her. She was sitting on his bed, her feet pulled up and her arms bracing her knees. She'd been watching him and she made no attempt to hide that fact. Since they'd gotten to his apartment, she hadn't said much. And he hadn't tried to make conversation. After showing Krit and Syl the kitchen and spare room, they'd left them to their own devices and retreated to his room. 

It wasn't because he expected them to pick up from where they'd left off. He wasn't keen on seeing her on his bathroom floor again. But he had wanted to be alone with her and she hadn't protested to being led into his bedroom. 

"I feel like a shower," he said. He saw her nod and he walked toward the bathroom without a backward glance. Undressing, he kicked the clothing into a pile and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water he waited a moment before stepping under the spray. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and let the warm water run over his whole body. He let the warmth soak away the tension in his muscles and ease the ache in his heart and his head. Reluctantly, reaching for the soap he lathered up and then rinsed. Logan stood for a few minutes more before he shut the water off and reached for his towel. He hadn't expected her to follow him, but part of him wished she had. It would have put an end to the uncomfortable silence he was feeling. 

Logan pulled the other towel off the rack and dried his hair. As he made his way to the walk-in wardrobe he caught a glimpse of Max in the bedroom doorway. She'd curled up on the bedcovers and her dark brown curls lay across his pillow. She was asleep. He smiled and shook his head. Drying off, he picked out a navy sweater and dark pants. Dressed he went back to the bathroom and hung the towels back on the rack. Picking up the clothes from the tiled floor, he placed them in the laundry basket and walked back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, watching her. Her eyes were closed and long dark lashes just brushed her cheekbones. A dusty pink blush coloured her cheeks and her full lush lips were slightly parted. Her hands tucked under the pillow and her knees curled up, she looked so peaceful. There was no trace of the worry or sadness he'd seen on her face earlier. Her olive complexion seemed to have a much healthier glow and her even breathing was a comforting sound. 

Collecting a blanket from the window seat, he walked toward the bed and covered her with it. He didn't want to disturb her, and as the material brushed her chin, she curled into a fetal position and murmured in her sleep. Rounding the bed, he crawled on and sat next to her. Just watching her sleep took all the awkwardness he felt away. She looked so beautiful, both strong and fragile at the same time. Regardless of how disappointed and hurt he'd felt, knowing she'd been pregnant to Alec, he couldn't feel angry at her. Part of him wanted to believe it never happened, but he knew he'd be lying to himself if tried to believe that. They'd all made mistakes in the past. It was pointless to wish them undone or torment yourself over them. What's done is done. Get over it. It all happens for a reason right? What was important was that she was going to be okay, and that he had her back. For a while there he'd really feared the worst. Seeing that picture of her… Damn shame he hadn't gotten to personally maim White. But he knew the man would get his comeuppance in due time. If not by the Russians, it'd be by the justice system. That's if some very pissed off X5s didn't get to him first. 

He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and looked at the clock. It was close to 1 a.m. Tash might be annoyed but considering all that had happened over the past few hours, he thought he could be forgiven for leaving it till morning to call her with the good news. Taking his glasses off and placing them on the table again, he pulled out his pillow from under the covers. He stuffed the pillow behind his lower back and leaned against the headboard. Looking to his right, he watched her sleep. Reaching out to touch her hair he brushed down stray locks on the pillow, a smile playing on his lips. 

~*~*~*~

Krit stretched under the sheets, he knew she wasn't asleep but he kept his eyes closed, playing along. She continued squirming, fringing restless sleep and nudging him with her feet. He'd gently push back, determined not to give up any more bed space than he already had. 

Their exchange continued until Krit gave in and slapped her firmly on the behind. 

Syl shot up in the bed taking the covers with her, her eyes glittering dangerously. "I could hurt you so bad right now." 

Krit let his hand snake up the back of her shirt. "Don't tempt me, " he said. 

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she leaned over. Reaching ou, she pulled him in for a rough kiss. Shoving him back, she whipped around and straddled his waist. 

Staring up at her, her hair still tussled and her cheeks glowing, she looked like a predator about to devour her prey. He smirked at her. "Do you ever think we'll be like those cute adoring couples?" 

Leaning down, she let her golden hair brush his sensitive skin. Watching him squirm, she whispered, "Don't hold your breath." 

"Didn't think so," he chuckled. He sat up and encircled her waist with his strong hands. 

"Now quit torturing me." He effectively silenced her by passionately claiming her mouth. 

~*~*~*~

Max opened her eyes. She blinked and her nose bumped into a solid but softly covered wall. Lifting her head slightly, she realized she'd been using Logan as a pillow. He was fully dressed. His knitted sweater slightly bunched at the back and his pants marginally creased. The blanket only half covered him and she felt selfish for having almost all of it to herself. She touched one of his feet and resisted a small gasp. He was freezing. Sitting up, she threw the blanket over him, and tried to make him more comfortable. Had he slept like that all night? He's head had an uncomfortable tilt to it. No doubt he'd wake up with one heck of a stiff neck. She felt bad waking him but it was torturing her to see him that way. 

"Logan," she said quietly, touching him on the shoulder. 

"Hrmm. Huh?" he mumbled sleepily. 

She was right. When he opened his eyes, there was a moment of discomfort and confusion in his face before he sat straight. "Sorry." 

"If fell asleep?" He rubbed the side of his neck, determined to eliminate the cramp in his muscles. She was sitting on the end of the bed watching him. The light from the window reflected the highlights in her hair, and the curls still slightly dishevelled shone like a golden red halo around her head. "Hungry?" 

She smiled, "You read my mind." Her stomach grumbled hungrily and she crossed her arms across her abdomen, an embarrassed blush touching her cheeks. 

Logan chuckled. 

"Or maybe my stomach." Max grinned. 

Logan picked up his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and offered her a hand. "A good host always knows when to serve the food." 


	20. Rising

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you MichelleDrake, Lexie and AngelZ, you guys prompted me into posting this. :) I hope you can manage a wait for the next part. I've got a writing commitment to complete. Anyone with beta talent a Logan fan? I'll be needing a beta in the next couple of weeks. E-mail me, iluvaqt@hotmail.com. As per usual, a very big thank you to all who enjoy these stories. 

* * *

**Chapter 20: Rising**

An angry grey blanket cloaked them and with the exception of the occasional flash of lightening, it was impossible to tell which way was up. Outside it had started raining and the water poured down the windows from all directions. Checking her instruments again, Tash only felt momentarily reassured. Despite her upbringing, she didn't have much faith in machines when took her feet over 800 metres off the ground. Glancing at the artificial horizon, she gripped the stick firmly as she pushed her foot down giving more power to the rotors. 

Alec sat behind her, trying to find a break in the clouds. "We need to get closer to the water," he said over her shoulder. He saw Tash nod but it was a few moments before he felt a slight dip in the cabin. He knew where her hesitation stemmed from. If they were close to the freighter, they could very well hit it. The cables and masts rose up to 90m from the deck. Aside from that, they were banking on the element of surprise. 

Tash felt the cold. She was conditioned to withstand extremes but the sensations she was having had started from inside. And no amount of clothing or external heating could chase it away. In her side mirrors, she watched Alec. He was completely engrossed in the imagery outside. She could easily read him; the tense set of his lips, the extra grey flicks in his eyes and the determined angle in his jaw. He was willing the clouds to lift. Either that or he was wishing for X-ray vision so he could see through it. She felt the apprehension radiating from his body. In the rigid ness of his shoulders, and the way he sat forward in his seat. His hand was on the latch of the door. It was as if he was ready to jump at a seconds notice. A shiver snaked down her spine. She hated the feeling. Past experience told her something bad was about to happen. It was the warning before the storm. And this time Alec met her eyes. Before she could dispel her fears, he'd registered her thoughts and his face darkened. 

~*~*~*~

A man dressed in dark clothes with a bulky jacket open a door and steps through. He walks toward the girl. She's lying on the floor. She's not moving. 

Gris crouched by the girl and poked her. "Hey." She still didn't move. Rolling her over, he checked her pulse. He had trouble finding it, but he did. He wasn't all that worried about it. But he'd hate to think what Evan would say if he'd accidentally killed his hostage. Looking at the box a few metres away, he wondered how she'd managed to get this far. The cord that had been tied around her waist, hung in a loose loop down one side of the crate. Her hands and feet were still bound. 

Rachel felt a strange groggy feeling wash over her, before the humming in her ear got steadily louder. The second before she opened her eyes, it became like a shrill siren. She could feel her head pounding; it felt like both lead and cotton wool at the same time. She groaned and looked up, coming face to face with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. 

A hand clamped down on her mouth, effectively muffling her and pushing the gag further into her throat. Her scream died out as she coughed and choked against the cloth. "Shut up. Nobody's going to hear you." Now that she was awake, he roughly jerked her up and carried her back to the crate. 

They were striking blue eyes, it would be hard not to be drawn to them if it weren't for the cold and calculating soul they betrayed in their depths. She'd find no sympathy in him. Nor did she think that any pleading or promising would any good. She'd bet that if they decided to leave her here, he wouldn't give her a second thought. Gris was about to re-tie her when a voice in his ear gave him new instructions. "Looks like we have a change of plans." He saw the fear and confusion in her eyes and he smiled cruelly. 

"Don't worry, angel. I promise, I'll make it clean." 

As he picked her up again, Rachel screamed and kicked. The noise coming out as stifled screeches, squeals and moans. He clamped a strong arm around her legs and she cried in helplessness. As she hung over his shoulder, she beat against his back with her fists. Grunting, Gris resisted her urge to drop her and shut her up indefinitely. They were killing her anyway. The only thing that stopped him was his professional edge. He had a reputation for being clean and by the book. They were paying the Captain and his first mate to turn a blind eye, but messing up his boat wasn't part of the deal. He'd dump the girl and the lift raft as planned, and that would be it. It would look like she'd tried to get away and drowned. 

~*~*~*~

Tash radioed the Lake Patrol and the agents for back up. They'd said it would take them at least an hour to catch up to the freighter. The FBI were flying with another helicopter but they were still another ten minutes away. She'd dropped beneath the clouds, till she could see the water below. They were about 50 feet above the water. Before she turned to turn to speak to Alec, she noticed a huge shadow looming ahead. "Here we go," she whispered. Pulling away, she manoeuvred the helicopter to level with the deck. Pushing forward on the stick, they moved ahead along the ship. Tash's heart lodged in her throat when she spotted Rachel. 

Gris deposited her none-too-gently to the ground. Her hair stuck to her face in damp ringlets. Her dress was torn and clung to her like a second skin. She was covered in goose-pimples and she shivered with uncontrollable fear. She didn't feel the cold, her whole body felt numb. Another man appeared above her and collected her by the elbow. Without a word he began dragging her toward the edge. Rachel kicked and struggled against his death grip. 

"And it's bye-bye angel." Gris look into her wide hazel eyes and blew her a kiss, before standing her upright. 

Rachel felt her balance wavering as she struggled to find secure footing. The ground was slick with water and she had nothing to grab onto. She sent one desperate, pleading glance at her captors before a large palm planted a firm shove into the small off her back. 

Stevin and Gris both laughed seeing the horror in her eyes as she started to fall. Gris turned away to check that the deck and bridge were still unmanned. He'd told the Captain to stay in his quarters for the next twenty minutes. They were in the middle of the Lake Michigan, what could they possibly run into. 

Alec saw everything in slow motion, he saw the men laughing as Rachel pitched forward and began falling to the churning water below. Without a second thought, he threw open the door and launched out into the night. 

Above the sounds of the howling wind, and raging waves, Gris heard something. Something that didn't fit, and he looked up. He saw the helicopter. It was hovering about a hundred metres out, with its cabin door wide open. Reaching for his gun, he began shooting at the pilot. 

Tash wanted to stay close and watch Alec but she couldn't without getting shot down. Bullets ricochet off her side windows, but she heard a different sound too. It was the sound of bullets puncturing metal. As she pulled away, her fuel-warning lamp started beeping incessantly. Tash cursed. Pulling the life vest from under her seat, she put it on. To her right, a little way in the distance, she saw a raft. It was drifting on the water and it had to be about to be about a klick away from where Alec was. Knowing a crash landing was inevitable. She had a second to decide where she was headed. Turning toward the raft, she struggled with the controls. All the warning lamps started beeping and she gritted her teeth, bracing for impact. She tried to come in for a glide, but controlling a helicopter was far more difficult than flying a plane. The nose of the helicopter hit first, but the wind and force of impact cause the chopper to turn. The rotors tore into the water before the tail ripped from the body of the chopper and the cabin immediately started to fill with water. 

Water came pouring in from all sides. Tash un-strapped her safety harness and reached for the navigational beacon. Tearing it from it's housing, she scrambled for the open door. The impact had ripped the open door from its hinges and she swam out of the sinking wreckage. Over the water, the spilled fuel and oil had ignited and Tash stayed below the surface, seeing the fire glowing above her as she swam. 

Seeing a man dive in after the girl, Stevin fired on them. Hearing Gris firing in another direction had caused him to look up and see the helicopter. He started firing on its tail rotor and smiled in satisfaction as fuel started pouring from multiple punctures to the tank. He looked down at the water below, there was no sign of the man or the girl. 

Rachel struggled against her bonds. Water had gone up her nose and she felt herself choking behind the gag. She kept fighting the urge to breath, knowing she'd drown before she'd ever reach the surface. The water above her became more murky and dark as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper. Hollow and low groans sounded from all around her and she knew the ship was moving away. She stopped struggling. Her hair floated around her face like a dark curtain and she closed her eyes. Welcoming the silence and the numb feeling enveloping her body till all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. 

Alec willed his limbs to push harder against the water. He kicked off his shoes and ignored the stabbing pain the bullet had made as it grazed his right arm. All his focus was trained on the figure steadily falling deeper into the abyss. 

Her eyes shot open as a strong hand closed around her wrist and pulled. She was pulled level to her rescuer and the tape was quickly torn from her face and gentle fingers pulled the cloth from her mouth. Before she could register a coherent thought, she was pulled into a firm embrace and lips planted over hers. 

Alec could feel her blood thundering in the veins beneath his fingertips. He opened her mouth with his tongue, softly. Slowly breathing into her. She struggled at first before accepting the oxygen and resting against him, as he propelled them back toward the surface. 

He swam, kicking hard, and holding her close with both arms. One hand braced her waist, and the other was locked under her arm. He could feel his lungs starting to burn. Supporting his body alone, he could last over five minutes. Breathing for the both them and swimming at the same time were taking its toll. 

Breaking through the surface, he felt her sag against him and he threw his head back taking in a deep breath. His eyes caught sight of the first bright light and his whole body froze. 

Rachel felt the man holding her tense. Looking up to see his face, she recognised him from the ball. Alec. He'd rescued her. Suddenly, she realized that she'd been crying. Her eyes stung and her cheeks felt tight. Licking the corner of her mouth, she could taste the salty moisture. She followed his eyes, and could almost feel the heat floating over the water. Black smoke curled over strewn debris. Parts of the helicopter bobbed, chard and mangled. 

Rachel felt a chill for the person who must have been a part of the wreck. The rain hadn't done much to douse the flames and fire followed the trail of fuel that drifted on the water. Feeling both cold and overwhelmed, Rachel began shivering, her head just above the choppy water. The rain pouring down her skin and she could feel the soaked weight of her hair pulling her head back. 

Alec struggled to swallow the enormous lump that was lodged in his throat. He should have never dragged her into this. What would he say to Jones? What would he say to Max? Max. He hadn't given her a second thought over the past two days. Was it a case of out of sight out of mind or more so that he'd finally gotten over it all? Feeling the girl beside him grip him tighter, he knew it was the latter. A soft splash sounded from behind him and he turned his head to see what had made the noise. 

Rachel looked over Alec's shoulder to see none other than Natasha Worsely. She was soaking wet too, and severely underdressed. Had she been flying the helicopter? That would explain her tousled appearance. Why were they helping her? Where was her father? Surely at a time like this he'd come for her. 

"Give me your hand," Tash said to Rachel, reaching for her as she leaned over the side of the raft. After helping Rachel into the raft, she yanked open the survival kit and took out a small knife. Cutting Rachel free of her bonds, she then turned to glare at Alec who'd pulled himself in. "You owe me a Hardwick." 

Rachel looked at her in suprise. She remembered Natasha's dress from earlier that evening. Right now she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a now semi-transparent baggy shirt. It was a Hardwick? It must have cost a fortune. 

Alec, who'd tried to busy himself wringing out his jacket for Rachel, looked at Tash in a mixture of confusion and relief. "Hard…" 

Tash launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. 

It took Alec a stunned moment to return her embrace. She started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"You're a complete idiot. Fool, I tell you. I wanted to kill you myself when you jumped. I thought if I ever saw your face again, I'd strangle you with my bare hands." She was rambling now and between sniffs and sobs, she continued berating him. "You've always been reckless. You could have landed badly. You could have broken your stupid neck." It was then that she noticed he was bleeding. "See," she declared, "You got yourself shot. Again!" Not giving her appearance a second thought, she ripped the sleeve out of her shirt and opened his shirt to inspect the wound. 

Rachel sat watching quietly from her corner. It was obvious that Natasha cared a lot for Alec, and from the way he looked at her; it was obvious he felt the same. Rachel felt incredibly awkward, like she was intruding on a couple's private moment. All of a sudden, lights from above bore down on them. 

"FBI. Everyone okay down there?" 

"Get us home and we'll be fine," Tash yelled back. 

"Roger that." The man in charge smiled to himself and turned to the men waiting by the open door. "Let's bring them up." 


	21. Truth & Lies

**"In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

  
**Disclaimer:** As per chapter one.  
**QT's Notes:** Deb and Prue Halliwell-Trudeau (wow, long name :D ), and Natty, your feedback is important to me. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Truth and Lies**

"Rachel!" Seeing his daughter unharmed, Robert Berrisford rushed to her. Throwing his arms around her, he hugged her tight. He clung to her as if his life depended on her.

Rachel was glad to see her uncle and she warmly returned his embrace. Upon noticing her grandfather, over her uncle's shoulder, she quickly let go and ran into his waiting arms.   


Admiral Mitchell, kissed his granddaughter's hair and her forehead. He framed her face with his aging hands. They were once so strong and sure, and now wavered with unchecked emotion and weariness. Over the head of his granddaughter, he saw his son in-law, heartache clearly evident on his face. A tear slipped down his cheek and the Admiral felt for the other man. If only Rachel knew the truth.   


He and Margaret had gone along with Robert's plan at the time, thinking that it was for the best. Rachel didn't remember anything. The bomb blast, two and a half years ago had left her with amnesia. Since, Robert had to go into witness protection, they all agreed it would work for the best that Rachel assume another identity and stay with them. Considering what had just happened, the Admiral knew that Robert needed Rachel to know the truth. He couldn't possibly keep pretending his daughter belonged to someone else.   


Alec and Tash were sitting together on the edge of the wharf. They both had just one blanket between them. Huddled together, they waited for their coffee. One of the FBI agents had kindly offered to get them some, and Tash was only too happy to accept. She could do with a caffeine buzz right now.   


"Where is she?"  


Hearing her brother's voice, she spotted him the moment he appeared from the crowd. Tash dropped the blanket and launched at him, hugging him tight before he could say another word.   


"One more stunt like that and I swear I'llYou're freezing." Jones rubbed her arms. She was wearing his shirt, and not much else. "Don't tell me?" Jones shouldered out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around his sister.  


The jacket Jones gave her fell to her knees, and she could still feel the warmth of his body inside it. His pants had come loose after her escape from the helicopter wreck, and his shirt was in no shape to ever be worn again. On arm was missing and there were grease and blood stains on it. Tash grinned up at him. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll buy you a new set."  


Jones couldn't help smiling back. "Forget it. I'm just glad you're alright." Catching sight of Alec, he walked over to the other man, Tash still tucked firmly under his arm. "I don't know whether to congratulate you or fire you."  


Knowing what he was deliberating over, Alec could only smirk. Trying to hide the sparkle in his eyes, he looked at Tash before meeting Jones' gaze. It had turned out to be a very expensive and dangerous rescue mission. Things could have turned out very different. He could have lost both Tash and Rachel tonight. He shuddered at the thought. "I'll work off the losses you've incurred. Security was my responsibility and I let them slip by me"  
"It wasn't your fault. They had an inside man. We found the mole that got them blueprints of the hotel. He kept them updated on our security, and he even got them the tickets to the fundraiser. He's probably wishing he never heard of them by now."  


Rachel excused herself from her grandfather, still wondering where her father was. She hadn't gotten a chance to thank her rescuers yet. And what seemed even stranger to her was that neither had anyone else in her family. Finding them near the water and away from the bustle of activity, she smiled at them both. "Natasha, Alec, I want to thank you for finding me tonight. I don't think I'd be here right now, if you hadn't. My grandfather's guys wouldn't have gotten her in time."  


Jones gave her a perplexed look. "Actually, it was Mr Berrisford that called the Feds in." Wheels started turning in his head and suddenly two things made sense. "I thought"  


Tash squeezed his arm and sent him a silencing look. "I need to have a word with the Admiral. We'll be right back." Turning, she discreetly dragged Jones with her. When they were out of earshot, she told him what she assumed he had figured out. "Yes, Robert Berrisford is her father, and she doesn't know that yet."  


Jones gave her a puzzled look before rolling his eyes. "I don't want to know." He was happy enough knowing Rachel was safe. He had his own interesting family tree to live with. He wasn't about to go trying to figure out how the Berrisford's and Mitchell's worked.   


Alec looked up at Rachel. She wasn't standing that far from him. Her hazel eyes had warmed to a deep green, with the grey flicks making them all the more enticing to look into. She smiled at him and reached out to touch his hand, which was just visible above the blanket where he held the wrap closed.  


"I know this will sound really weird, but when you kissed me" She blushed. "I felt like It felt like we'd kissed before." When Alec didn't say anything, she felt even sillier. And she flustered over her next words, embarrassed. "It's stupid, I know. It wasn't even a kiss, really"  


"It's not stupid," Alec said quietly, reaching for her hand. "We knew each other a long time ago, Rachel. A time when I was young and careless. I didn't know who I really was. You gave me meaning, and I betrayed you. You and your father. I tried to make things right but at the time, I hurt you. I'm just glad I got the chance to do things right this time. I know you don't remember now, but some day you will. When you do, I need you to know that you're special to me. And I would rather die, than hurt you again." In her eyes, he could see her confusion. He knew it was inevitable. She would remember someday. He wanted her to know, he needed her to know the truth behind his actions. He loved her too much for her to think that he didn't care. To let her continue thinking that he'd used her.   


A confrontation with her father, earlier, had dug up feelings of self doubt he thought he'd long since buried.  


"You" Berrisford clenched his fist and held back the fury that burned beneath his skin. Before he could start his verbal attack, someone stopped him. He knew that physically he wouldn't stand a chance against the man. But there would be no stopping a verbal attack. He'd warned him once to stay way from Rachel, obviously it hadn't been enough.  


"Sir, this man saved Rachel's life." Agent Malone, looked from one man to the other. They both knew each other, that much was obvious. But why was Robert Berrisford being so hostile towards him, when it was evident that the other man felt no animosity. If anything he looked sympathetic.  


"You have every right to be angry. They took everything from you. But don't go thinking you can blame me this time. I had nothing to do with this. And if you don't realize it by now, maybe I should make it clear to you. Whether you accept it or not, I've always loved Rachel. I never meant to hurt her. And I will never hurt her again." He left Berrisford before the man had a chance to throw anything in his face. He had a knack for doing that. He knew how to dredge up every failure you knew about yourself and rub it in your face. He knew how to make you feel guilty over it, eat yourself up over it. Drown yourself in it. He wouldn't let the other man use him as an excuse any more. If he felt like he'd lost Rachel now, he only had himself to blame. 

Something Rachel said brought him out of his reflection, and he looked at her in surprise.  


"Simon?" Rachel said, as if remembering a name that seemed familiar, but not quite knowing if it belonged in a dream or her past. Seeing the recognition flicker in his eyes, she knew she was onto something. "We knew each other you were?" A pain ripped across her brow, and her vision got blurry. All of a sudden, she felt off balance and everything started floating away from her. Faces, lots of faces were hovering above her and someone was saying her name over and over.  


"Rachel?" Alec caught her as she fell, and as he crouched on the ground holding her, a medic and both her father and the Admiral appeared.   


"What happened?" her father demanded.  


"I don't know. Maybe she has a concussion. She hit the water pretty hard." Surrendering her to the FBI medics, Alec could only watch and pray she would be okay.  


"She's coming around," one of the medics said.   


They checked her eyes and took her blood pressure again. "Rachel, can you hear me?"   


The other medic held Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "Can you squeeze my hand?"  


Rachel nodded weakly and squeezed back. "I feel dizzy," she whispered.   


"You're going to be fine, you have a slight concussion. Rest for a bit. Just keep talking, okay." The medic smiled and climbed out. She looked at Berrisford. "We'll be here for a while. You're welcome to stay with her."  


Rachel looked at her grandfather, a tear running down her cheek. "Where's my dad?"   


The Admiral's heart broke. She'd been so composed up until now. So brave. He put a hand on Berrisford's shoulder. "You have to tell her now, or I will."  


Robert turned to look at his father in-law. He knew he was right, but he didn't know where to start. It had been his decision to keep Rachel in the dark. He'd done it to protect her, now he was the only one hurting her. She thought her father didn't care. It couldn't be further from the truth. Her father was right beside her.   


Climbing into the van, he took Rachel's hand. "Rachel, I need to tell you something."  


Alec watched from a distance. He could hear what Berrisford was saying and using his telescoping vision, he could see Rachel's face. At first it was clear that she was angry, and even though she didn't move to hit him, her fists were clenched and it looked like she wanted too. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he knew how much it must pain her to learn that the man she thought was her loving uncle was actually her father, and that everyone she'd trusted most over the past few months, had been lying to her. Was everything she'd learned about herself a lie? If the people she loved, and the ones who supposedly loved her too hadn't told her the truth, who could she trust?  


After a few minutes, Berrisford had stopped talking and Rachel had stopped crying, but she wasn't looking at him. And from his expression, Berrisford looked helpless. But he didn't leave her side. He stayed there.   


Tash touched Alec's shoulder. He'd been standing there for the past fifteen minutes. She'd heard parts of what Berrisford had said, and despite his good intentions, she knew it couldn't be easy for Rachel to hear. If it were her, she would have got up and left him. She'd probably stew over it and forgive him later. But it would be a long time later. "She'll be okay. It's tough, but it's better that she learns the truth from him, than someone else."  


Alec didn't say anything. He just turned around and looked down at Tash. She was still in Jones' jacket. And despite the strength he knew she possessed, he had this fierce urge to protect her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.   


He always had a way of getting right inside her and turning her inside out. There were only two men who could have her wearing her heart on her sleeve. And one of them was doing a pretty good job of it right now. "I can't take it anymore!" Tash moaned. "I couldn't tell you before, there was just so much going on and I didn't know what to do"  


"What do you mean?" Alec searched her eyes, she looked worried, but there was something else there too. She was afraid. Of what?  


"White kidnapped Max" She didn't get a chance to say anything else. Alec had dropped his arms and his face had drained of all colour.  


"He what?" Alec asked, not believing his own ears.  


"I just tried calling Logan, but there's no answer." Tash bit her lip. He had said he could handle it. But what if something had gone wrong? "He made me promise to say out of it. I know that's a really lame excuse"  


"That arrogant" Alec swore under his breath. "He's got to be crazy thinking he can go after White alone."  


Tash didn't want to say it, but if they had gone to Seattle tonight, Rachel would have died. Whether she wanted to be there for Max, what's done was done. She could only pray that Logan had come through. But damn it, why hadn't he called yet?  


Alec fumed as he walked toward Jones' car. He would try calling again on the car phone. Climbing in the passenger's side, he dialled Logan's number.  


"You've called Logan Cale, please leave a message."  


"You better have a good reason for not being there. Call me." Alec hit the end button and sagged into the seat. It was too much. Today had taken too much out of him. First, seeing Rachel again, then the kidnapping, thinking he almost lost Tash, Berrisford confronting him, now White? Closing his eyes, he swallowed the uncomfortable lump that had lodged in his throat. She'd be fine. Max was a survivor. She was smart, she'd find away to beat this. She always beat the bad guys. "Girls kick ass." He could almost hear her quip.  


There was a knock on the window and he turned on the ignition to lower it. It was Rachel. "Hey, you shouldn't be up."  


She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm feeling alright."   


There were still tear stains on her cheeks and the grey in her eyes was more prominent than the green now. Alec remembered that when she was sad the grey become dark like fresh ash. And when she was happy the green in her eyes sparkled like emeralds.   


"I don't care about the past. It seems so nasty and hazy that I'd rather not remember. I just wanted to ask you not to walk out of my life, Alec." She paused, considering. Looking at him through the window, she studied his face. "That is your name, isn't it?"  


Alec chuckled, "Yeah, that's my name. Although, it's not my birth designation."  


"Designation? So formal." Rachel grinned. "Whatever your friends call you is fine by me." She stepped back as he got out of the car.   


Reaching for her hand, he gently pulled her toward him. "I'm not going anywhere. You know where to find me." Kissing her hand, he gave her his winning smile, before walking away.  


He could have kissed her, she look like she wouldn't have minded, but that'd be pushing it. She'd been through a lot tonight, and she needed to remember more about him. She needed to put his intentions into perspective. Whether she wanted to recall it or not, the past would come back to her. When her memories of him returned, he wanted her to have the choice to walk away or give them another chance. The ball would be in her court. He wouldn't push her. As much as he hated to do it, he'd leave the chasing to her. It was against his nature to turn his back on a challenge. But this one was worth waiting for.  


~*~*~*~

Max was looking for the portable handset when she saw the message light flashing on the answering machine. Not giving it a second thought, she hit the play button.  


"You have one new message."  


"You better have a good reason for not being there. Call me."   


"July 2nd, Friday at 9.45 p.m." Beep. "End of messages. You have no more messages."   


It was Alec. She hit the delete button. She wondered if Logan had already heard the message. Probably not, or he would have mentioned it. Then again, all things considered, maybe he wouldn't. He might not admit it, but he had never been comfortable with Alec. And after learning that Alec had almost been a father to her baby, she couldn't imagine Logan would want to make friends with the guy anytime soon. Which brought her thoughts to her next dilemma, could she tell Alec about the baby?  


Pressing the locator button, she heard a noise coming from the lounge room. Krit walked in carrying a beeping handset in his hand.  


"Looking for this?"   


"Yeah, thanks."  


Krit gave her a grin. "See you at breakfast in a bit?  


"Yep." She smiled back at him from where she perched on Logan's desk. He kissed her on the forehead and then left for the kitchen. He was following the smell of blueberry pancakes. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours.  


Dialling Alec's number, she lifted the phone to her ear.  


~*~*~*~

"I promise you, this will be a night to remember," Rachel said huskily against his ear.   


He held her close as they danced. She smelled divine and he could feel her feminine curves pressed against the firmness of his chest. His muscles bunched beneath her fingertips, as she drew lazy circles over his back. "I think I'll go settle the bill."  


Making eye contact, her eyes shimmered, unabashed passion mirrored in their depths. Lowering his head to hers, he lifted his hand to her soft auburn hair.   
Their lips were about to meet when  


_Brrring, brrring. Brrring, brrring._  


"Damn." Alec buried his face in the pillow. Who dared interrupt his vivid and so soon to be extremely satisfying dream? Blindly reaching for the handset, he mumbled into the phone, "Hello?" He thought if he stayed semi-dazed, he could return to his pleasant slumber.  


"Alec?" Max thought he sounded drunk. But then when he was drunk he usually said, "What?" if anything coherent at all. "Where you asleep?"  


It was Max and he rolled over. There was no hope of returning to his fantasy now. Damn it, he cursed inwardly. It had been such a good dream too. "Yeah, but I'm up now." Suddenly it just registered in his sleep-addled brain. Max was calling him. It meant she was all right. "You're okay," he blurted.  


"Yeah, I figured you might wanna know. I got your message."  


Alec stared at the ceiling. "So Logan came through huh?" he said more for himself, than to anyone else.   


"Yeah, with a little help. Krit and Syl are here." She mentioned them before she realized that Alec had never met her siblings. "I wish you and Tash were here to meet them. You and Krit, would get on great, you have a lot in common."  


Alec smiled. He knew what she was probably referring too, their love for life in the fast line; bikes, girls, matches and easy money. Maybe he'd get a chance to get to know a couple of her siblings someday. "Tash would have had us on a plane when we heard, but things kept us busy over here. Seems our old investors have a never ending string of bad guys they can throw at us."  


"At least we can scratch White off that list. He's tied up for good this time." Max toyed with the loops in the jumper she was wearing. It was Logan's. They were going to pick up some things from her place later. She wondered what Alec was thinking right now. Could he read her mind? He often had an uncanny way of picking her brain. It used to irritate the hell out of her. Who was she kidding, it still did. His easy silence was driving her crazy. He'd always been able to get her to crack first. Whether it was because of his incessant babble or his long lapses of reflection, he had always managed it. "Ah so you still staying at the cabin?"  


"No actually, Tash's brother offered me a job. So looks like I'll be hanging in Chicago for awhile."  


"What's it like up there?"  


Alec mused to himself. He could just see her fiddling with something. When she fidgeted, she was either bored or agitated. What had he done this time? 

"You'll have to come visit some time."  


"Alec" Max started.  


"Yeah?"  


"It's okay. Never mind. I'm just glad you're okay." Max clasped her fingers into a fist to stop them from shaking. She decided it was better if she didn't tell him. Had she had the baby, she would have told him. It would have been like forcing herself to walk on nails but she would have done it. But not without making him understand full well that she didn't expect anything of him, first. This was now, and there was no baby. Silent tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, and she buried the sob that had started in her chest.  


She'd gone very quiet, and Alec began to wonder if she was as okay as she claimed to be. "Max?"  


"I have to go. Tell Tash, I'm fine. I promise I'll call some other time."  


Alec didn't think she would. Like her visits, calls from Max were rare. There was usually a very good reason for her to do so. Either she was forced into it or it was necessary. This had seemed like a necessary occasion. Hanging up the phone, he pulled his arms behind his head. He didn't feel like getting up yet. It was still early. Maybe it still wasn't too late to get back to his dream  


_Brrring, brrring. Brrring, brrring._  


Thinking maybe she forgot something, Alec reached for the phone again. "Yeah?"  


"Alec?"  


It wasn't Max. It was melodic female voice, but she sounded hesitant. He knew her voice, and his heart started thumping wildly in his chest. "Rachel?"  


He could hear a smile in her voice as she said,"I wanted to know if you were free today? My grandfather arranged for a flight to Seattle. I'm going to see the house where I grew up."  


Alec didn't know what to say. It wasn't how he imagined their first date to be. But then again, he hadn't really expected her to call so soon either. "Ah, well. Yeah. I'm free today."  


"Great. Do you want to meet for breakfast? I know this great café, Maluku. They make the most heavenly coffee."  


Coffee was sounding very good right now. He was having a lot of trouble getting his head around spending an entire day with her. No doubt reliving her past. It couldn't end well. "Are you sure you want me to go with you? Remember, I did tell you I wasn't what you would call a great part of your past."  


"Alec, I'm asking you to go with me because I know what they did to us. I remember what you said to me. The last day I ever saw you"  


Suddenly he felt like someone was sitting on his chest, trying to crush him. His heart beat behind his rib cage, thumping painfully. What did she remember? The way he recalled it, she'd wanted to hurt him. Hurt him the way he knew she had been.   


"You tried to tell me. You tried to help us and I didn't listen. I was too caught up in my own hurt pride to realize that you where telling me the truth to protect me."  


Alec swallowed. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry. He swallowed again, willing his throat to work, but nothing. "I loved you. And they"  


"I asked my father about why people were still coming after him. He told me about his company, money he invested in a genetics project. Something so secret that they'd go to any lengths to make sure nobody knew what they actually did. He told me everything he'd learned about you." Rachel sat back in the armchair. She hadn't slept a wink all night, but she was far from tired. It was as if the two years she'd spent in a coma where finally kicking in. She tossed her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. She could only imagine what they'd done to him for failing to comply with their orders. "I know that they gave you no choice. I can't say that I would have been as strong. You risked your own life to save us."  


He still didn't have the power to respond. Everything he'd ever wished for had come true. She understood and forgave him for his past. When he thought she'd died from the explosion, he'd thought he could never let himself love again. It hurt too much. Seeing her again, had brought back a flood of emotion he thought he'd long since buried. Not even Max had made him feel as deep. Rachel was so innocent, so trusting and had loved him so readily. She had accepted him without question. What she was saying now was more than he ever imagined possible.   


"So that's why I want you to come with me. Bury old ghosts?"  


"We can give it a try." Alec didn't notice the moisture that had pooled and slipped down his face. Nor did he hear the tremor in his own voice. All his senses were consumed with was the comforting sound of her voice on the other end of the line.  


~*~*~*~

"Hey," Logan said as Max tried to sneaked up behind him.  


She encircled his waist and on tiptoe, she peeked over his shoulder. "Some for me?"  


Logan tilted his head down and touched her forehead. "Of course. Whipped cream and fresh fruit or powdered sugar?"  


"All three sound so good." She grinned when he touched her nose with sugar and shooed her away.  


"Go sit. I'm almost done."  


Syl and Krit were already at the table. It looked like Krit was digging into his second helping. Sitting beside him, Syl sipped orange juice and regarded her sister with a raised eyebrow.  


"Who was that?"  


"Who?" Max took a seat opposite them, and watched her sister incline her head to Logan's study. "Oh. Alec, a friend. He and ah" She realized that she'd never told Syl or Krit about Tash either. They had a right to know about their sister. "You'll never believe this but I found Tash. Or she found me"  


"Really?" Syl's eyes lit up. Before she could question Max further her, cell phone started vibrating. Sorry, she mouthed to Max. "Hello?" She should have suspected the caller before she heard his voice. It was from a restricted number and it was about that time.  


"You're late."  


"Unlike you, I have a life. We're fine, your man was there. We got in, we got out. Happy?" Syl rolled her eyes. By now Krit had realized who she was talking to.  


"Obviously, you're not. Need I remind you that I gave you this intel"  


"Hah! If you had left Max with thatI'm not going to have this conversation"  


"Then don't," Lydecker interjected. "You want to talk. You know where to find me."  


Syl resisted the urge to hurl the phone at the wall. He always got the last word. And without even trying, she hated that. He was always coolly indifferent and so damn superior, it drove her crazy. "It was Lydecker." She calmly placed the phone down and reached for her juice. She drained the glass before looking across at Max. "Not that I'm not extremely grateful that he found out what that creep White was up to. I just hate how it makes me feel like I owe him one. You know?"  


Max nodded. "Now I feel like I owe him." They all groaned before bursting into laughter. "Not that we're ever gonna let him know it." She smiled at her siblings. "I'm so glad you guys were there."  


"No problem, sis." Krit and Syl assured her.  


Logan took a seat next to Max, finally getting a chance at breakfast himself. Reaching under the table, he squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad you're back."  
Max returned his easy gaze, her emotions written in her eyes. "Me too."  


~*~*~*~

Hours later, Alec and Rachel stood in the garden looking up at the house. It was such a grand house, will all its huge windows and balconies. It was a house that had so many memories, both good and bad.   


"Do you remember the night we snuck out for a swim?" Alec asked her. Her fingers were interlocked with his, and when he looked over at her, she smiled at him.

"I don't know. Some things are still a little fuzzy." She tilted her head to one side, regarding him seriously. "Something I do remember though, was that you were always a complete gentleman. So proper. I remember thinking you were odd. You were so different from other boys I knew."

Alec grinned to himself, remembering how much she had managed to disarm him. It was her easy company, her beautiful smile, and her amazingly intoxicating presence. He looked down at the ground. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so different."

Rachel squeezed his hand and reached up to turn his chin, so he would meet her eyes. "Don't. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Alec didn't dare tear himself away. He would stay locked in her gentle touch for an eternity if he could. He reached up and covered her hand that was molded against his jaw. Drawing courage from her warmth, he pulled her closer. "If I'm what you want"

"You are," she whispered. She closed the small distance between them and tilted her chin slightly. A breath left her mouth and fanned his chin.

Alec didn't hesitate to kiss her this time. And under the shade of a maple tree, they expressed the love and passion that the lost years had taken from them. 

**  
The End**

....! Please let me know your final thoughts on In A Broken World: Severed Hope Survives. Thank you for reading. 

  



End file.
